The Elite Ouran Academy Host Club Special
by Another Ole Pen Name
Summary: Taking an AU version of the black butler characters: Ciel is forced to go to Ouran Academy and meets a certain host club. Being who he is and being who they are, things are bound to be interesting. There will be fun, romance, tragedy, comedy, and friendship. Just like every host club should have. (A lot of romantic hints between the characters, rating may go up. Somewhat of a UA
1. Their Host Club, Meeting

_**Hello readers, so I redid it like I said. I just wasn't satisfied with a few things but now I've redone it and think it's better in aspects and hope you guys enjoy. **_

* * *

Ciel breathed warmth into his hands as he stared up at the pink academy. Why must it be pink? He sighed looking down at his suitcases and then his butler Tanaka walked over and asked,

"Shall I help you carry your things, young master?"

Ciel nodded and said,

"Yes, thank you Tanaka."

He looked around his new dorm room. Big, simple tastes in the decorating, and with a king sized bed as requested.

He still sighed though and said,

"Remind me how this works, Tanaka."

"Certainly," said the old butler stopping from unpacking and said, "The young lord will be staying here in one of the academy's fine dorms during the school week and return home on the weekends, if he so pleases."

Ciel nodded, frowning and said,

"This place shouldn't be called an academy." He moved over to the window while he watched snow fall and said, "It's really a business."

Tanaka didn't respond other than unpacking and putting away Ciel's things. Ciel took the time to shower and when he got out his butler was just finished and asked,

"Will you like something, young master? Perhaps a cup of tea to ease the nerves?"

Ciel shook his head looking at the ground,

"No, thank you Tanaka, you can go now."

Tanaka bowed like a respectable butler but the old man said understandingly,

"I hope you can enjoy yourself during your stay, young master. I am truly sorry for the predicament."

Ciel didn't respond, and Tanaka left. Ciel stood in the steamy bathroom and he fiercely gripped the sink and yelled,

"The bastards!"

He threw his hair brush at the wall and then stormed out of the bathroom to put some clothes on. He didn't want to touch the uniform. He put on a shirt and could still smell his aunt's perfume on it. He calmed down at the familiar fragrance and decided to go stroll around the school to clear his mind.

He grabbed his map and schedule and left to the empty academy. The rooms and hallways had a deafening silence for all the workers and students were still probably back at home. In a way it was rather eerie, and Ciel found it more eerie when he heard voices. He didn't run away of course, he went to find where the noise was coming from. As he walked down a hallway it became more clear and he could definitely tell there was other people. Why though? The entire academy was empty.

He looked up at the room producing the talking, Music room 3.

He looked at his map and saw that the room didn't exist on it.

That's strange...

Ciel walked over to the door and pressed his ear and listened to some the voices.

"The... It's still... clean." He heard one muffled voice say. He heard another muffled response and so he pressed closer to the door to get a better hearing. Using the door handle to balance his weight.

"Seriously Kyoya," he heard someone say, "Couldn't you just hire someone to set up all the new furnishings?"

A relaxed voice responded,

"With all the new furnishings, I had to make a few budget cuts so no."

He heard another person say,

"Come now, are we mice or are we men?"

"That's easy for you to say, you're not doing anything!" Yelled another voice.

"I'm so too! I'm telling you where everything looks best!"

"That's not even difficult senpai." Said another voice that sounded feminine.

"Well of course you don't have to help, Haruhi. You just sit next to daddy."

"Wait that's not fair!" Yelled someone.

"The boss is being sexist."

"I'm not being sexist, I just think since Haruhi is a girl, she shouldn't be made to be doing all the manual labor."

"That's sexism boss."

"No it's being a gentleman!"

"Well male or not, I'm still going to help out instead of being lazy."

Ciel hummed thinking it really wasn't anything other than it sounded like some kids. He pulled himself up and gasped when he felt his hand slip on the handle and the door clicked open and he lost all balance of himself. He fell to the ground and felt his vision go out of focus for a few moments. When he could see he blinked and looked up and saw seven pairs of eyes on him.

"It looks like we have an eavesdropper." Said the one with the glasses and he recognized his voice to be the relaxed one.

He saw two identical twins with wild orange hair grin widely and one said,

"You know what happens to people who spy, don't you?"

It took a moment for Ciel to find his senses as he stood up, dusting himself off lightly, and defended,

"I... I wasn't spying."

"Really, then what were you doing?" Asked the opposite twin from earlier and he noted this one's voice was lower. Ciel internally was wondering what these people were going to do to him. Outside though he maintained looking composed and said truthfully,

"I overheard voices and went to check it out. I wasn't spying on you people."

He saw the one with blonde hair and violet eyes step over dramatically and said,

"Oh dear robin, let me guess. You must be one of my fans."

_Robin? Fans?_

"No, as I said I was simply curious." Said Ciel now a little irritably but then the boy was next to him with his hand on his shoulder and he said,

"I know it's hard to admit one's sexuality, especially since you're so young. Are you from the middle school, dear robin?"

Ciel just glared as he pulled away from the boy's hand and said sternly,

"No, I happen to be a second year high schooler, and stop calling me robin."

"Why?" Asked the boy now holding his chin, and his other hand pressed behind his back. Ciel felt goosebumps all over him as the boy whispered, "Does it make you nervous?"

"No and let go of me!" Yelled Ciel pulling away and thought what the Hell was that kid doing!? Grabbing him like that. He was breathing heavily and he watched the boy only place his fist to his chin and said,

"You know, you're a little small to be in my year, or did you skip a year?"

"I happened to skip three years." Answered Ciel conceitedly.

He watched as the boy's eyes widened and gasped,

"Three years!? So you must be like some child prodigy."

"Or a super genius." Said the twins in unison.

The one in the glasses said,

"Three years? You must be more audacious than our honor student Haruhi Fujioka."

Ciel watched as the one with the big brown eyes say,

"Yeah, that's really impressive. Keep it up."

Ciel recognized her voice, the one from earlier. Wasn't she a girl? If so then why is she wearing a male uniform? Then the boy with violet eyes wrapped his arm around his shoulders and said,

"So if not my fan, than who? Do you like the mischievous type like the Hitachiin twins? Or are you more for a nice silent strong type like Mori-senpai. Maybe you like our adorable boy-lolita Haninozuka. Perhaps a cool type like our vice president Kyoya. Or maybe Haruhi, our natural type. If you are unsure, dear robin, you can try us all out in due time."

Ciel had heard and felt confused enough. He pulled away and said aggravated,

"I don't even know what the Hell you're talking about."

"Hm, who knew that a child prodigy would have such a bad temper." Said the boy and continued, "I'm guessing you must be new, sorry for my obliviousness, robin. I am Tamaki Suoh, king of what is the host club!"

"The host club is an establishment where beautiful young women with too much time on their hands come to be entertained by beautiful young men who also have too much time on their hands. Think of it as a playground for the rich and beautiful."

"And just who might you be?" Asked Tamaki with a slight bow. Ciel frowned and said sternly,

"You needn't know, now good day."

Ciel left out the doors just like that.

The twins instantly started laughing and Hikaru said,

"Did you hear his accent? It was like some kind of fanciful posh thing."

"It's called British, you two." Informed Haruhi with a roll of her eyes and she then said,

"It's strange though that he didn't tell us his name."

"And if he is a student, school doesn't come back until tomorrow." Added Kyoya.

"He looked new too," said Honey, "I hadn't seen him all year til now."

"Hm, strange that a child prodigy would be so openly gay." Said Tamaki and the entire host club hummed in curiosity.

"Strange as it be," said Kyoya pulling out his tablet again, "We still have more tables to bring in."

The twins and Haruhi sighed exhaustedly.

* * *

The next day the school was brought back to life with the returning staff and students. Everyone chatting about their holidays with their loved ones. Ciel sighed thinking about his simple holidays. He spent Christmas eve with his aunt Angelina and the Midfords. Then on Christmas they dared call him up and tell them what he was going to do.

"Ciel darling, can't this sort of thing wait? It is Christmas after all." Said his aunt trying to stop him from going.

"I have to." Said Ciel, "They said they wanted to inform me of something important."

"Can't it be done over the phone?" Asked Madam hugging herself to keep warm from the cold.

"I like speaking in person, Madam." Ciel said and then he stepped into the car with his chauffer and his aunt waved to him as he pulled out.

In twenty minutes he pulled up to Ash Landers estate. A butler escorted him to the drawing room where Mr. Landers was waiting. He came in and saw Mr. Landers speaking to a few other people.

"Ciel, how pleasant of you to come by quickly, please sit."

Landers may appear polite like a proper gentleman but he was a deceiving snake. Ciel knew this, and Landers knew Ciel knew this.

"Do not call me by such informalities." Said Ciel sitting down and he continued, "You called me from my Christmas gathering, it best be important."

The other men sitting down glared at Ciel but Ciel could care less. Landers said,

"It's about the agreement."

"Which one?" Asked Ciel having a hunch of which agreement they were talking about.

"You gaining your position as CEO of Funtom when you get your highschool diploma."

Three years ago, when the Phantomhive manor burned down, along with it was Ciel's parents, Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. Ciel was luckily alive with only a few second and third degree burns. However, when he had recovered, due to his age and such, he was not allowed to take position of CEO of Funtom that his father left him because they refused to give it to him. This case went to court and it was ruled that when Ciel got his highschool diploma, he may have his rightful position as left to him by his deceased father. For the time being, Ash Landers was going to be his replacement and handle the company. Obviously Ciel did not like this. Ash Landers was untrustworthy, and sometimes did things behind Ciel's back. So, as to hurry up and get what he needed, Ciel dropped out of school and hired tutors to excel pass his grade levels quickly. He was very close too, with being 13 and was starting grade eleven soon.

"What of it?" Asked Ciel.

"Nothing really, but I have just a small predicament."

Ciel cocked his brow and asked,

"What is it then?"

"You seem to be doing very well with your studies, in fact phenomenal, but with hiring all these tutors and such, I find these expenses unnecessary and also denying you of your social life."

Ciel glared and said angrily,

"Mr. Landers my social life is none of your concern, what is is my company."

"Well yes, but since I am the one providing you with the money you use to pay these tutors, I have rightful ability to take them away."

"It is my money in the first place!" Yelled Ciel slamming his hands. "Our agreement is once I get my highschool diploma I can have my company. How I get it doesn't matter, and you taking was it rightfully mine-"

"You mean what is actually mine?" Cut Landers off with a grin, "You might have ownership of this company when you graduate, but right now I do, Ciel. So I best you look at this way and see who is really in charge. You go to a highschool and finish your education there, and I'll keep providing you with your wealth."

Ciel was silent for a few seconds and then emotionlessly pushed out of his seat and asked,

"Is that all?"

"The school you will be attending is called Elite Ouran Academy is all. Thank you for stopping by at such short notice."

Ciel in his head cursed them to Hell but simply walked out the room without another word.

* * *

Ciel sighed walking around the large grounds. He noticed how no one bothered heading to class too, everyone just stood going on and on. Playing in the snow and whatnot.

"Haruhi!" Yelled Tamaki and the girl turned her head to see snowballs flying at her and her boss.

Tamaki leapt into the air ready to take the blow of the snowballs that the twins had "accidentally" thrown like a human shield, but had misjudged his distance and was now not going to make it. In the same instance, Mori-senpai came to the rescue and picked up Haruhi and easily moved her out of the way. While Tamaki face planted into the snowy ground, and Haruhi was moved by Mori, the snowballs still flew and they hit a bypasser. Everyone saw the bypasser get struck while the twins instantly started uncontrollably laughing.

"Did you see how scared Tamaki look!?" Cried Hikaru.

When Mori put Haruhi down she ran over to the bypasser and immediately recognized him.

_It's that boy again._

"This isn't funny!" Yelled Tamaki getting out of the snow, "You guys could've hurt Haruhi!"

"Please boss we knew she was safe from the start. Mori-senpai was standing nearby." Said Hikaru.

Tamaki grunted as his chivalrous act went unrecognized and turned to his Haruhi and saw her aiding someone.

Ciel groaned, he had just got hit on the back of his head and his back by most likely damned snowballs.

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone asked.

He looked up and saw that girl (boy?) Again. He rubbed the back of his head, feeling the freezing snow stuck in his hair and wanted to kill whoever was responsible for it.

Just then Tamaki senpai ran over and said worriedly,

"Are you okay, Haruhi? You're not hurt and oh." Tamaki saw the boy from yesterday and said, "Hey it's you, here let me help you."

Tamaki went to help up the boy but he swatted his hand away and said irritably,

"I'm fine, I can stand on my own."

He then got up on his own with a frown.

"Hey it's Mr. No name." Said Hikaru coming over with Kaoru and then Tamaki snapped at the twins,

"See what you two did!? You almost hurt Haruhi and now you hurt him!"

The twins shrugged innocently and Kaoru said,

"We didn't see the kid standing there."

"And if we did we would've thrown it in a different direction." Said Hikaru.

"You shouldn't have thrown anything at Haruhi in the first place!" Yelled Tamaki.

Honey-senpai came over and grabbed the boy's arm and asked in his adorable voice,

"You're not hurt are you?"

The boy said irritably,

"I'm fine, now will you let go of me?"

"I'm alright, Tamaki." Said Haruhi and she then looked at the boy and Honey and said,

"But you two owe him an apology."

"I agree with Haru-chan." said Honey.

The twins looked at the kid and said,

"We're sorry for hitting you."

The boy just frowned and said,

"It's fine, now I have to go."

"Where you going?" Asked Tamaki. Kyoya came over and said,

"Class does start in about two minutes."

"Oh right," said Tamaki and the twins grabbed up Haruhi and Hikaru said next to Haruhi's face,

"Well we gotta go now. Come on, Haruhi."

The twins smiled widely as they walked away with Haruhi and Tamaki grunted and yelled,

"Those twins get to spend the entire school day with her!"

"Nine hours to be precise." Added Kyoya.

The boy audibly sighed and moved to leave, but then Tamaki asked,

"Hey, you're in my grade right? What's your classroom?"

The boy answered in a sigh,

"Class 2-A, now can I-"

"No way!" Cheered Tamaki and continued, "That's my class! Come on I'll show you there."

Tamaki grabbed the boy's slim wrist and dragged him to their class.

Kyoya said emotionless to himself,

"My class as well." And he sighed and followed behind.

Honey and Mori looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

Ciel tried pulling his wrist away from the manhandling Tamaki was doing and he finally snapped,

"Let go, I can move by myself!"

Tamaki blinked and let go and said apologetically,

"Oh right, well it's just up this way... Hey, I still don't know your name."

Ciel mentally groaned and said quickly,

"It's Ciel."

"Ciel? Quel belle nom, so you're named after the sky?"

"Yes."

Tamaki nodded and then showed off the classroom dramatically,

"Well here it is, classroom 2-A, and no need to feel intimidated by all these older students. They are equals to us."

"I'm not." Said Ciel stepping in to find a teacher when a bunch of girls surrounded him and Tamaki.

"Tamaki," one said, "Did you look at the test scores?"

"Yeah you are top again!" Cheered another outstretching a paper.

Ciel groaned trying to get through the wall of girls but it was impenetrable. Tamaki took the score sheet and said gently,

"You're all right, I'm second again."

Second?

"Tamaki and Kyoya-senpai are always the top of the class!" Cheered another girl. Ciel cocked his brow at that. This violet eyed boy was one of the class's top students.

Then Kyoya walked into the rooms and the girls seemed to have calmed down as they said,

"Kyoya-senpai look. Your number one again."

Kyoya smiled lightly and said,

"It seems you are right, Miss Hamane."

One of the girls by Tamaki noticed Ciel and she practically squealed,

"Oh Tamaki who's this!?"

Ciel found the squeal deafening and reminded him of his cousin Lizzie. And it irked him that the girl asked Tamaki who he was instead of asking him. Like he's some pet or something. Tamaki then wrapped his arm around Ciel's shoulder and said,

"This robin here is my friend Ciel."

_Friend!?_

"We are not-"

"Hi Ciel, I'm Valerie McHenry, nice to meet you." One said politely.

"He's adorable."

"His eyes are gorgeous and so is his hair!" Squealed that girl again. Ciel was feeling overwhelmed and just wanted to run away from the girls when the bell rang and everyone died down. Saved by the bell.

"Here Ciel, come sit with me." Said Tamaki and Ciel this time pulled away and said sternly.

"No, I think the teacher would have a seat for me."

And with that Ciel turned and went to the front of the classroom. There wasn't a teacher but the class president was about to take role when he came up and said,

"I'm a new student, my name is Ciel Phantomhive."

The girl nodded and then said in what sounded like one of those American New York accents,

"Oh, alright, give me a sec sweetie." She pulled out a notebook or something and scanned through it with her pencil and then she licked her teeth and said,

"Mhm, yeah.. Right. Okay Mr. Phantomhive welcome to the class. The class welcomes you."

She hummed as she wrote something down with her pencil and said,

"I'm class president Miss Michealla, nice to meet you, you can go sit behind Mr. Ootori. Mr. Ootori would you raise your hand!"

Ciel looked to see who it was and saw Kyoya with his hand raised and Tamaki across from him smiling widely.

_Damn._

Ciel straightened his posture as he walked to his seat, ignoring all the whispers about his "cuteness" and things regarding his size. He also ignored Tamaki's whisperings to him when he walked passed him. However he couldn't ignore him just being diagonal from him.

"Looks like things worked out, Ciel." Said Tamaki with a smile.

_For you that is._

Then the teacher walked in and class started. Ciel paid attention and ignored Tamaki's whispers.

During the history lesson the teacher's subject was the second world war. A topic discussed since fourth grade and you would think they stop going over it after seventh grade. The teacher wanted everyone to write everything they remember about it and turn it in. That was a breeze for Ciel who actually was the first one done and was starting to feel the time difference get to him. He yawned into his hand and then submitted to rest by laying his head on his folded arms on his desk. He was surrounded with peace until he heard,

"Ciel? Ciel wake up."

He blinked, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the light and saw the classroom was emptying. He looked up and there was Tamaki.

_I have to tell him to leave me alone._

"Hey it's lunch time, I can walk you to the cafeteria." Offered Tamaki.

Ciel shook his head and then answered,

"You needn't to, I can find it by myself."

"But I want to," said Tamaki who obviously wasn't getting the picture, "Besides this way is quicker and you can even sit with me."

Ciel sighed, was this guy even serious?

Before Ciel said anything Tamaki grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of his desk, giving him whiplash. He lost balance and fell right into Tamaki's chest and then almost immediately pushed away and this time his anger got the better and he yelled,

"Will you stop dragging me around like some doll! I don't want to sit with you, and I don't want to be your friend! Just leave me the hell alone!" And with that Ciel stomped out of the room.

_I hate that damn flamboyant Tamaki!_

_I hate this damn academy!_

_I hate that damn Ash Landers for causing all this!_

_He will pay!_

Ciel stomped to the outside and looked at the snow and frowned thinking about home. He walked out into it, and looked at the garden maze up ahead.

_I want to be alone._

Ciel walked into the garden maze and didn't stop until he found a resting point. It had a dome on top supported by columns with wilted frozen roses wrapped around it. He went in and sat on the stone bench and laid his head down on the stone table.

_Damn it to hell._

Ciel was tired, physically and mentally drained. How was he going to last here? How was he suppose to take care of things back at home when he's trapped here?

Ciel's eyes felt heavy, and so he had no control of keeping them open any longer. His eye lids shut, his breathing relaxed, and he felt cold.

_Never as cold though..._

* * *

Tamaki and Kyoya walked back to class and Kyoya noticed Tamaki's silence and was starting to get irritated by it. Lunch Tamaki didn't talk too much, and everyone probably noticed and here he was continuing the act. What was with his silence? Did it have something to do with Ciel?

They sat down at their desks. In times like these, Tamaki got into the desk in front of Kyoya, and turned completely around to look at his best friend. Kyoya then asked in his relaxed voice,

"What is it?"

Tamaki replied softly,

"I've just been thinking about what I did, Kyoya."

Kyoya cocked his brow.

"I think I was being too convivial to Ciel."

"You say that as if it were an issue." Said Kyoya honestly to his closest friend. However Kyoya remembered their time when they first met. Tamaki was very genial and idiotic. That was at first though. Kyoya then asked,

"Why does it matter though?"

Tamaki answered,

"I'm always nice to everyone, Kyoya, and Ciel. He just looks like he could really use it."

Kyoya brows furrowed. Ciel could use it? From Kyoya's point of view Ciel looked like a moody loner. Some people are just like that.

Then the bell rang and it was class time and that's when both Kyoya and Tamaki noticed Ciel hadn't returned. They both convinced themselves he was probably running late, but then after one period ended they thought he was probably ditching. Then it was gym and still a no show for Ciel. The rest of the day Ciel had not turned up at all!

Tamaki was obviously worried and said,

"Kyoya, I haven't seen Ciel all day. Where could he be?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say his dorm." Said Kyoya thinking he's most likely too overwhelmed and wanted to be alone and went back there.

"You're right, let's go check on him."

Kyoya furrowed his brows again.

Why was Tamaki acting like this? He knew his friend was caring and helpful, but there was something else, and it bothered Kyoya.

Since Tamaki's dad is chairman, and with Kyoya's excellent skill with researching, they found Ciel's profile and what dorm he resided. While they walked Kyoya read to himself of Ciel's little profile. Born in the London, Heir to be CEO of Funtom, of noble birth, an earl to be exact. His parents are deceased, killed when their mansion burned down.

Kyoya thought about disclosing this information to Tamaki, but he liked keeping things to himself and see how things play out.

They came to the dorm and Tamaki knocked on it.

"No reply." Said Tamaki after a few minutes of knocking and waiting. He checked the handle and found it unlocked and decided to sneak into Ciel's room.

Shhh...

Tamaki crept in with Kyoya behind him and found the place to be empty. They walked in and looked around.

"Ciel?" Asked Tamaki looking around. "He isn't here..."

Kyoya then said,

"We should be heading to the club room now."

And he noticed a picture frame on Ciel's dresser. A family portrait. There was three women sitting on a bench, one with red hair, one yellowish blonde, and the other just blonde. Their faces were faded out, but there was Ciel when he was younger in the picture, smiling.

Tamaki didn't move though and instead said,

"This isn't right Kyoya, where could he be?"

Kyoya sighed and said,

"Who knows."

"If not here, than where?"

* * *

"Listen gentlemen, we have an emergency!" Said Tamaki loudly next to the club's chalkboard.

"Ciel has gone missing!"

The others didn't react other than Hikaru asking,

"Who's Ciel?"

"The boy you guys hit with a snowball!"

_Oh..._

"What do you mean he went missing, senpai?" Asked Haruhi.

"Ciel didn't show up to class all day." Answered Tamaki.

"So? He could've just been ditching, boss." Said Hikaru.

"You're worrying for no reason." Said Kyoya a little irritably and this didn't go unnoticed by Haruhi. Tamaki was quiet for a moment, and then nodded,

"You're right... Maybe I am overreacting."

The club agreed and started getting ready for their return from winter break. Honey-senpai went over to Tamaki and said,

"It's alright Tama-chan, I'm sure Ciel is okay."

The club started and it was as if they hadn't left. The girls were so excited to see their treasured hosts back.

"What did you do on your break, Tamaki?" Asked a girl.

"Oh, I spent it thinking about you of course." Answered Tamaki and the girls squealed.

"Tamaki" said another girl, "I overheard that you're caging an exquisite robin."

Tamaki smiled and asked,

"You mean Ciel? No, he's a new friend of mine."

"He's absolutely gorgeous!" Squealed one of the girls and another said,

"And cute and small like Honey-senpai."

"Really?" Asked the girl and said, "I want to meet this robin."

"Well Ciel's not a host." Said Tamaki with a smile and all the girls tilted their heads.

_Not a host?.._

"Oh, Ciel-senpai just seemed like one. With his looks and hanging with Tamaki and Kyoya-senpai."

_He did?.._

"No, Ciel is a friend, but maybe I could bring him in and introduce him to you ladies." Said Tamaki with a dashing smile.

"That sounds adequate." Said a girl.

After the club was over Tamaki was thinking hard and said,

"Gentlemen, I've been thinking about the club's issues.

_Issues?_

"What issues?" Asked Hikaru.

"Well for starters, our selection of men."

"I thought we had a nice blend." Said Haruhi.

"We do, but now it's time we expanded! From what I heard, we are just barely making enough photos to fill our doujinshi."

(Doujinshi: self published works; usually magazines, mangas, and novels.)

I think we need a new host in our club."

"Pray tell who you had in mind?" Asked Kyoya having a hunch.

"Ciel Phantomhive!" Cheered Tamaki, "He's already handsome and adorable. I was thinking he could be a different type of boy-lolita."

"Wait," said Honey tearing up, "So Ciel-chan is going to be replacing me?"

"No one could replace you, Honey-senpai." Said Haruhi sweetly.

"No, Ciel would be different Honey-senpai. What that is I'm not so sure." Said Tamaki thinking.

"Are you sure you want him in our club?" Asked Hikaru.

"He seemed a little moody." Said Kaoru.

"That can all be changed once I train him to be a host."

"How do you know he even wants to be a host?" Asked Haruhi.

"Well I'll just ask him." Said Tamaki with a smile.

"And what makes you think you'll get him to join?" Asked Kyoya. Tamaki was quiet for a moment and said,

"I was able to get all of you to join. I guess I'll just do it the same way."

Everyone didn't say anything other than thinking about how Tamaki got them to join the club and their lives changed for the better. Since Tamaki was king of the club, he had free rein so what he said went.

Tamaki and Kyoya were always last to go out of the host club. During the spring the sun would be setting now, but now in the winter it was already the cool dark blue outside.

"I'm going to ask him now." Said Tamaki to Kyoya.

"Can't it wait til tomorrow?" Asked Kyoya.

Tamaki shook his head and said,

"No, I'd rather ask now and check on him. You go on ahead without me Kyoya."

Kyoya looked at his friend who was about to walk away and sighed.

"Hold on, you idiot." He said and walked along with Tamaki to Ciel's dorm. He figured he wouldn't leave Tamaki alone to handle things. They went up to Ciel's dorm and Tamaki knocked.

_He must be back now._

After no response Tamaki furrowed his brows and checked the handle to find it unlocked and they went into the dark empty room.

"He's not here, Kyoya." Said Tamaki then Tamaki's expression went serious as he backed out and said,

"Come on Kyoya, let's go find the others. This is an emergency!" And with that he sprinted off.

* * *

_There they were, sitting in the fire that licked my legs. I coughed and yelled but no sound could be heard during a winter snowy night. I still called for them. Mother! Father! Shivering, I was so cold even in the flames that killed us. I was so cold._

Ciel woke up shivering. He was really starting to feel cold and wished he could reach his blanket. That's when he blinked and he shot up and saw he was surrounded by darkness. He could barely see anything, other than what was four feet in front of him. He could see his breath, and his pale hands. He rubbed his eyes.

_I fell asleep out here._

Ciel stood up and stepped out of the dome and hugged himself on how cold it was.

_Damn._

He looked around and tried to remember which way he had came in. He then saw a light, over the hedges.

Maybe it's the academy. Ciel went in the direction that the light seemed brighter and followed it. The cold was biting his throat and he coughed in his hand.

_I'm most likely going to have a cold from all of this._

When Ciel came to a dead end he gasped and then turned around and tried again. Dead end.

His heart rate was accelerating to panic. He kept himself cool and collected. Trying not to go running around like a fool.

* * *

Tamaki gathered up all the members and sent them on their duties. The twins were going to search the upper east wing. Kyoya and Haruhi took on the upper west wing. Honey and Mori-senpai took on all the lower wings while Renge went to the main office and said on the announcements.

"Attention, attention all students. A little boy is missing. I repeat, a little boy is missing. His description; male, 152 centimeters tall, dark blue hair, lapis blue eyes, age is roughly 13 years. Wearing a high school uniform. Goes by the name Ciel Phantomhive. I repeat, Ciel Phantomhive."

Tamaki ran around outside and a pair of girls stopped him and said,

"Tamaki, is everything alright? Did you find Ciel?"

"No," said Tamaki, "If you two see anything let me know."

And with that Tamaki went on.

The twins interrogated some middle schoolers.

"You've seen a kid, dark blue eyes and hair?" Asked Hikaru.

"About this tall." Said Kaoru holding out his hand to show how tall he was. The middle schoolers shook their heads and said,

"No, we hadn't seen him." One answered.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed and looked around and that's when they noticed a little boy watching them. Hikaru called out,

"Hey you, you seen a kid with blue hair? This tall?"

The kid then nervously nodded and the twins eyes widened.

"Boss! Boss!" Yelled Hikaru into his microphone.

Tamaki grabbed his walkie talkie and asked excitedly,

"What is it!?"

"We found a someone. A kid here said he saw someone that looked like Ciel head into the garden maze."

_The garden maze?.._

"Everyone head there now!"

Honey sat in a tree looking out into the maze and said to Mori,

"I can't see out there, it's too dark."

Mori nodded and said,

"Come on, Mitsukuni."

* * *

Ciel was lost and slowly panicking. He heard an unclear call over the academy's speakers but he couldn't make it out. He coughed more into his sleeve and could feel the cold getting to him. By now he was already running, trying to find a way out then he slipped and fell into the snow. His hands slowly felt numb, and now the knees of his pants were cold and wet.

_Foolishness._

Ciel coughed more, his asthma and the cold did not go together. He coughed more and more til it started hurting. Ciel somehow managed to stand up with all the shaking, but he was still wobbly. He then could hear something.

Crsh. Crsh. Crsh. Crsh.

Really fast, and the closer it got, it sounded like running feet in the snow.

He looked around him and saw nothing, and that's when he coughed more viciously and felt weak in the knees and fell again, but this time he was caught by something by his wrist before he fell to the ground. He blinked looking up and saw those familiar glowing red eyes.

"Se...bastian?" He asked weakly obviously surprised to see him, of all places.

"How reckless of you, little lord." Said Sebastian with a smirk.

* * *

_**That's all. Better? Don't know? Don't worry I'm writing more and this time it's going to be done my way. Thanks for everything.**_

_**~ M.C.**_


	2. Their Host Club, Favor

**Last chapter Ciel Phantomhive came to the Elite Ouran Academy, but not on his own decision. Forced by Ash Landers who threatened to stop with funding Ciel with his wealth. Ciel's life hasn't been easy, his parents died on the night of his tenth birthday, and due to his age Ciel couldn't take complete ownership over his parent's company Funtom. The only way for him to get it back is to get a high school diploma. Now, age 13, already a second year high schooler, he's very close to his goal, but is a little stumped at his quick excelling by having to go to a high school instead of the tutors he's used to. **

**Upon coming to the academy he ran into a certain group. The host club where it's king Tamaki befriends the young boy (sort of.) Ciel, not very appreciative of Tamaki's outgoing and somewhat annoying attitude, and with the addition of all the stress piled on him, takes off into the snowing outdoors and gets himself lost in the maze, but doesn't really care and falls asleep in one of the stone shelters out there (pretty reckless).**

**Tamaki likes Ciel, and decides that Ciel would make a lovely new addition to his host club. After all, this host club was designed to help find people who are lost and alone find a place where they can belong, and because of Tamaki's great sense of character. He can sense Ciel's loneliness in the world. Tamaki wants to ask Ciel to join his club asap, and goes to his room to find it abandoned. He calls on a search where the club learns that Ciel was last spotted heading in the maze. **

**Ciel wakes up in the maze at night, freezing cold. He starts to work his way out but his body is already frozen from falling asleep out there thus irritating his asthma much faster. Just when Ciel wants to collapse hes rescued by a familiar face, Sebastian.**

* * *

Ciel's teeth chattered slightly and his hands involuntarily tightened and pulled his body closer to Sebastian's trying to get more warm. In response Sebastian's grip on Ciel tightened as well. Ciel was still shocked to see Sebastian, and he made his shaking self look up at that flawless pale face of Sebastian's and questioned shakily and as firm as he could manage,

"What are y-you doing h..ere, Sebastian?"

The other smiled fondly looking down and replied,

"Rescuing you of course, you always do get yourself into harms way."

Ciel huffed and would argue if it wasn't so much of a struggle not to stutter, but alas. Sebastian was right. He'll always be there to catch him when he stumbles. However though, that's not what Ciel was asking and he corrected,

"No, why are y-you here at th-this damned school? H-how did you find me?"

"Now is that really anyway to talk, little lord?" Asked Sebastian mockingly causing Ciel to frown and then get angry,

"Just answer the question!"

"Well," sighed Sebastian lifting Ciel closer to him in his arms so their faces would be just inches apart. From this distance Sebastian was able to see Ciel's adorable features. His large lapiz blue eyes protected by long black lashes, his perfect and very pale skin, and his pale lips that were fading in color every passing minute out in this freezing cold. Ciel, even with the very close distance between them, still didn't falter, his frown, and the slight furrow of his brows stayed the same.

"I heard over the school's speakerphones a certain someone was missing, and then I overheard a pair of boys saying you were last seen entering the garden maze. I came as quick as I could, and just in time." Sebastian's voice and smile softened as if he was speaking to some little baby as he said, "Who could know what would've happened to you if I didn't show when I did."

Ciel hated the tone Sebastian used. As if he was talking to some toddler! However he was really curious now.

_The school thinks I'm missing._

"Sebastian," said Ciel, "Hurry and get me out of this maze."

"As you wish." Sighed Sebastian but just then off in the distance yelling could be heard,

"Ciel!"

"Ciel-chan, where are you!?"

"Ciel, you still alive!?"

Ciel blinked in confusion. Others were looking for him, and not just others. He recognized the voices. They were some of the first voices he heard when he came to this place.

"You caused quite a stir." Commented Sebastian hearing the voices as well. Ciel swallowed, his throat cold and dry, and he looked up at Sebastian and said,

"T-tell them I'm okay.."

Sebastian nodded and then he looked toward the sky and yelled,

"Ciel is fine! I found him! He's a little weak at the moment."

There was a small hush of silence and then,

"Ciel's okay!?"

"Who is that!?"

"Wait!" Shouted a voice that Ciel instantly recognized to be Tamaki's, "Don't move stranger! We're coming!"

Ciel sighed, oh no... Sebastian looked down at Ciel and was going to ask something when,

_Crsh. Crsh. Crsh! Chsh!_

Suddenly Honey-senpai jumped over the hedge next to them and struck the landing with only a little sliding of his footing on the snow. Honey looked up and smiled brightly as he cupped his hand over his mouth and shouted at the hedge,

"Yup! They're over here!"

_Crsh. Crsh. Crsh._

Honey smiled and waved as he said,

"Oh Ciel-chan you're alright. Thank you for saving him."

Sebastian smiled appreciatively and said,

"Well if I couldn't do this much-"

"Who's all looking for me?" Asked Ciel cutting off Sebastian. Honey looked up at the sky in thought and then said,

"Well... Everybody. Tamaki thought something bad happened to you, and he was right."

_Crsh. Crsh. Crsh!_

Around the corner at the end of the passageway Tamaki and Mori-senpai came bolting over. Ciel wasn't going to look weak and frail in front of them and so he looked at Sebastian and patted on his chest and ordered sternly,

"Put me down, Sebastian."

Sebastian compelled so and Ciel took all the strength he had to stand on his own two legs.

_I could do at least this much._

"Ciel!" Cried Tamaki running over and stopping when he reached him, "Ciel you're okay!"

Ciel replied emotionless,

"Of course I am, I'm all fine. You didn't h-have to go through so much trouble."

Tamaki's gaze then got serious as he stepped closer to Ciel, bending his back so their eyes could meet at the same level and asked really worriedly,

"What are you even doing out here, Ciel? Do you know what could have happened to you if I didn't notice!"

Tamaki was making Ciel mad, making him seem like he was the cause of all this and that he wasn't acting responsibly about himself. That he's to blame. Ciel said back harshly,

"I didn't ask for your help! I didn't ask you t-to!.."

Then Ciel started viciously coughing again and this time didn't stop. He coughed into his hands and arched his back as it continued. The color drained from Tamaki's face and no one knew what to do except Sebastian who scooped Ciel up and yelled,

"Lead the way out of this maze!"

And Tamaki snapped back and with the others guided Sebastian out. Ciel couldn't see or hear anything right. He couldn't make out the world around him anymore, and soon the world slowly faded until it was gone.

* * *

"Ciel darling, its your birthday party, shouldn't you be socializing a little more and not cooped up in this game?" Asked Ciel's Aunt Madam Red. The two had excluded themselves from the party going on in the mansion just for a quick game of chess. Ciel really needed the break, he hated parties, and he hated this party's topic even more. Ciel moved his piece and replied,

"I'd rather relax for a little bit. You, of all people should understand my distress."

"I know," whispered his aunt empathetically, "The anniversary of your parent's death."

She moved and Ciel moved, and this pattern went on for a little longer. Madam sat back with a sigh and then said,

"Its been two years, and look at where you are. What I mean-"

"My parent's murderer is still out there." Ciel cut off.

"Possibly, but Ciel, is this what you want? Your mother wouldn't have wanted this for you. To be so caught up in becoming the successor to Funtom, finding who killed your mother and father, and on top of it all being the Queen's guard dog." Madam sighed, trying to relax herself a little more. Ciel didn't move his eyes from the game, not looking like he was really paying attention.

"Ciel," his aunt whispered, "When will you finally come to terms with their death?"

Ciel's eyes flickered up to look at his aunt, his frown ever present, and then they softened as they looked back down at the board. His hand moved to take a piece and he explained naturally,

"I love my parents and it hurt to lose them, but still, that has nothing to do with it. I came to terms with their death the moment I laid eyes on their grave, but no matter what. I will not let it go. This may all seem like revenge but that's just glossing over the truth. This is the life I was bound to have by birth. The Queen's guard dog is just to pass the time, and with this cursed name Phantomhive meant that I was born to end up alone. The pain I feel is... Is all that I have left." His aunt's eyes softened, and she looked down to her lap, feeling bad for what she had said. She said back,

"I'm sorry Ciel it just, seeing you like this. Its not what I and my sister, your mother, had in mind for you, but- I understand. Promise me though,"

Ciel looked up to his aunt. His attention was caught. She met eyes with him and continued,

"Promise me you won't disappear too."

"Madam I can't-"

"You're the Queen's guard dog, you lie all the time. Lie to me, this one time."

Ciel sighed in defeat and agreed,

"I promise."

* * *

_Oomph, this bed is uncomfortable._

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"Of course he's still alive! Look he's breathing!"

"How can you tell that?"

_Uhgggg_

"You know you guys should really keep your voices down if you don't want to wake him."

"Sebastian left Ciel in my care, Haruhi, I know how to take care of a kid."

"You hardly know how to take care of yourself."

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"Again with the yelling..."

_For God's sake..._

Ciel's body shifted and then Kaoru yelled,

"Look he's waking up!"

_Damn those idiots._ Ciel slowly sat up, his back aching and his chest felt sore. He blinked his eyes opened and saw the blanket sprawled on him, and the sofa he was laying on. He groaned in pain, feeling as if he got hit by a bus (to exaggerate).

"Where.. Am I?" Asked Ciel weakly, his throat feeling raw and ragged. He looked around him and those seven pairs of eyes were on him. The ones with the glasses whose name Ciel's mind couldn't recall precisely said,

"You're in the host club room."

Honey walked over to Ciel and asked him,

"How are you feeling, Ciel-chan?"

Ciel's body was in such pain, he couldn't hold up his mannerisms or stature any longer. He fell back into the couch and placed an arm over his eyes and answered in a croak,

"Horrid... Where is Sebastian?" Sebastian, Ciel remembered being picked up by him, or was that just a dream? With Sebastian, things like that do happen.

"He went to go make some tea." Answered Haruhi. Ciel internally sighed, so it was not a dream.

"Oh my poor Robin." Sighed Tamaki worriedly and dramatically getting down and kneeling next to the sofa Ciel laid on. "Are you hurt? Are you in any pain?"

"I am for a matter of fact." Sighed Ciel knowing he wasn't going to get some more shut eye in this room.

"Do you have a temperature?" Asked Tamaki taking the back of his hand and placing it against Ciel's cheek. Tamaki's hand was cold as ice thus causing Ciel to bolt straight up and cry,

"Bloody hell! What are you doing!?"

Tamaki blinked innocently and explained,

"Seeing if you had a fever, dear Robin."

"You're hands are freezing, and I told you not to call me that!" Yelled Ciel, too mad to care about the pain in his throat.

"Forgive me Robin," said Tamaki dramatically with his hand to his head as he continued, "I was so worried of you that I had forgotten."

Ciel sighed, again with that damned dramatic act that Tamaki did when he first met him.

Ciel, losing his patience asked again,

"Where is Sebastian?"

"Here, my lord."

_My lord?_

Ciel turned around and standing behind him was Sebastian with a tray.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Asked Sebastian. Ciel nodded and then threw his legs around the couch to sit up properly when he noticed his chest was bare and his pants were gone! He grabbed the blanket and pressed it against his chest and yelled,

"Where are my clothes!"

"They were-" said Tamaki and Sebastian at the same time and then Tamaki continued,

"They were soaking wet so we took them off. We didn't want your condition worsening."

"What!" Yelled Ciel and felt heat run to his face at the realization he was close to naked in front of all these people. "Well I need clothes now!" Yelled Ciel.

"Hey why not give him some of mine?" Suggested Honey.

"Splendid idea, Honey-senpai!" Cheered Tamaki who then ordered, "Hikaru, Kaoru, go get Ciel dressed."

The twins gave a small solute and said in unison,

"Right on it."

Then they bolted over to Ciel and grabbed him up by each arm. Ciel desperately clung to the blanket and wrapped it around him like a girl would a towel and before he knew it the twins dragged him out the room to the dressing area. The twins and Ciel stood in the dressing room and the twins tore through piles of clothes looking for the right size.

"Honey's actually a bit smaller than you in length wise. His shirt will be too small." Said Kaoru.

"Looks like we will have to give him one of Haruhi's." Said Hikaru.

As they assembled the outfit they turned around and said with wide grins,

"Okay time to dress you!"

"No, get out!" Yelled Ciel firmly who threw his blanket over the twins head and tossed them out the dressing room. The twins pulled the blanket off their heads and looked at each other confusedly.

Ciel proceeded to get dressed on his own. As if he would let those twins see his bare skin. A bunch of perverts those two were and also he wouldn't want them seeing the scars. On Ciel's lower back on the corner were the scars he received from the fire. Gray and deformed. They appeared as if his own skin had melted and boiled off. Just by looking at them, brought the sadness back for only a moment, and then Ciel hid them under his over sized button up.

Ciel walked out of the dressing room and back over to the host club room. He walked up to the door and could hear the muffled talking and laughter mixed in. His vision went hazy for a second and his head pounded along with it. With a frustrated sigh he opened the door, stepped in, and closed it behind him and came face to face with Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" Ciel slightly gasped in a whisper. The other placed the back of his left hand to Ciel's forehead and hummed.

"You have a slight fever, my lord."

"I thought I had asked you not to call me that." Reminded Ciel with a frown and the other smiled and said,

"But it suits you, don't you think?"

Ciel huffed and then Sebastian outstretched his other hand that was gloved in front of his face.

"What's this?" Asked Ciel looking down at the palm to see a tablet. He instantly dismissed it and said,

"I don't need it, where is my tea?"

"I strongly suggest you take it. It will help with your symptoms."

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Said Ciel irritably, "I don't need it."

"Are you going to be stubborn?" Asked Sebastian with a frown.

_How dare he!_ Ciel ordered,

"I'm not being stubborn, just. Bring me my tea."

Sebastian didn't further argue and picked up the cup of tea he had prepared and held it out to Ciel. Ciel reached over and grabbed the saucer and in that same moment Sebastian with his other hand dropped the tablet into the beverage.

Ciel stared in disbelief at the cup as the tablet dissolved and then snapped,

"I told you I didn't need it!"

"My apologies, I assure you it won't affect the taste of the tea." Said Sebastian with a wide grin. Of course Sebastian would be only concerned about the taste. Ciel, in defeat, and really needed something for his throat, took the cup to his lips and sipped down the warm liquid. It was just the right temperature and tasted just like home. Warm and relaxing. Ciel felt his tense muscles instantly soothe, and before he knew it, he had sipped the entire cup down. Ciel opened his eyes and saw Sebastian still smiling and he sighed, and then thrust the cup and the saucer to him, which Sebastian took. Ciel said,

"Wipe that grin off your face, it's unnerving." And with that he looked around for the door out of the place.

"Ciel." Said Tamaki walking over. Ciel sighed, really he wasn't in the mood or state of health to be putting up with Tamaki. He just wanted to head back to his room. Why hadn't Sebastian done that in the first place, he thought. Or at least taken him to the nurse's office. No, Sebastian took him back to the room with the very bunch of annoying people he wanted to avoid as much as possible. Ciel replied quickly to Tamaki,

"I should be leaving."

"Oh, you feeling tiresome?" Asked Tamaki.

"You could say." Replied Ciel.

"Well here," said Tamaki excitedly who turned around and showed off the wheelchair he had Kyoya buy, "We'll wheel you to your room in it. So you don't have to use up all your energy."

Ciel glared at the wheelchair, as if he would be put in something like that when he is perfectly capable of walking on his own.

"Thanks, but no thank you."

"But Ciel you're obviously in no condition to be exerting yourself." Argued Tamaki like he was some doctor.

"I'm not exerting myself, I'm completely fine. I don't need a wheelchair to get to my room."

"Come on, Ciel, its not as if its any hassle." Said Tamaki brightly who grabbed Ciel's arm and tugged him over to the wheelchair, "The host club is always happy to help."

"No-"

"Here just sit right here-"

"Let go-"

"Its easy-"

"I said let go!" Ciel snapped ripping his arm away from Tamaki. A hush ran over the room and it was only Ciel and Tamaki. A small sense of deja-vu blew through Tamaki and Ciel. Just earlier that day the same incident happened.

"I don't need the damned wheelchair, do you hear when people are talking to you?" Scolded Ciel.

Tamaki was surprised and didn't mean to anger Ciel.

"Ciel, I was only-"

"Well stop, I didn't ask for your help, I never asked anything from you. If you're truly smart you'll leave me the hell alone."

And with that, Ciel stomped out of the host club room by himself. He stomped steadily down the hallway and out the corridor. However, after a while of walking his disorientation came back and he stopped and rested against a wall. His breath was ragged from all the stress his body was in. He took a few long breaths then pushed forward, but after a few steps, his dizziness brought him to his knees. He stumbled.

"How far will you push yourself before you ask for help?" Asked Sebastian who emerged from the shadows.

Ciel didn't respond to the taunt, instead he stood back up, but wobbled. Sebastian was behind him in an instant with his hand on the small of Ciels back keeping him steady.

Ciel grunted and said in an exhale,

"Why are you here?"

"Because you are." Sebastian answered plainly and then scooped Ciel into his arms. He smiled and looked into Ciel's eyes that were filled with exhaustionand said, "Really you could've just accepted the offer."

"Not when its unnecessary."

"Looking now, does it seem very unnecessary?"

Ciel sighed and was honestly too exhausted to say Of course not. Ciel closed his eyes, too tired to keep them open any longer. Why was he so tired? He was feeling a little more awake after getting dressed but now he felt as if his eyelids weighed like a ton of brick. He furrowed his brows and thought back, what would've?..

_The tablet._

"Sebastian." Whispered Ciel sternly before his body gave out in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian smiled looking at the sleeping Ciel in his arms and replied back, even though Ciel wouldn't hear him,

"You needn't ask for help from me, I will always be there for you, Ciel."

* * *

The bell toll, and the host club sat at their table in the dining hall for breakfast. Renge came marching over with a news paper from the news paper club and slammed it on the table and called,

"Look here boys! We made headlines."

The club gathered around and saw the events of yesterday evening displayed on the cover. The headline said,

"Frozen Lost Student Found by the help of the Host Club."

"Finally they made a decent headline." Commented Hikaru. Kyoya already had himself his own copy and said,

"From what I found, the sales of this cover is the most that club has ever made."

As the club looked through the paper they found pictures taken of them when they were looking. It had Hikaru and Kaoru interrogating the middle schoolers, Haruhi and Kyoya prowling the intermediate hallways, and Honey climbing trees.

"How is it they even got these pictures?" Questioned Haruhi. Kyoya smiled as he said,

"Well I was able to take a few snapshots of the incident and made a decent profit off them from the news paper club. A whopping fifty percent of their profits."

_Of course you did._

"Fifty percent!?" Gasped Kaoru. A couple of girls with their own paper came over and asked,

"What happened to Ciel-senpai. Is he alright?"

"Yes," answered Kyoya, "He was unharmed and we made sure that he was taken cared of."

"That's good." Said one of the girls.

"Who's this!?" Gasped Renge taking the news paper and hogging it to herself.

"What?" Asked Hikaru and then Renge placed the newspaper back down and pointed at the black and white photo of someone carrying Ciel. His expression was determined, and his black hair looked light as feathers and wild. He was gorgeous! As if on cue, the other girls of the room commented on the handsome stranger carrying Ciel.

"Who is he?"

"I haven't seem him?"

"Is he a new student?"

"Is he a teacher?"

Honey then answered Renge's question,

"Oh yeah that's the guy who found Ciel. I think he said his name was Sebastian."

"Sebastian?.." Asked Renge staring at the picture.

"Yeah he totally came out of nowhere too." Said Kaoru.

"And he had that same accent like Ciel." Added Hikaru.

"From the looks of it," said Tamaki with a fist to his chin who was separated fr the group. Thinking in his own little world, "those two know each other."

_No really?_

Suddenly the girls started squealing and gasping and the host club looked up and saw in the entry Ciel and that stranger standing next to him. Ciel wore a uniform but the one next to him wore a casual black and white stripped shirt with a black blazer over it, and a black scarf. Not one for too many colors, but his deep memorizing red eyes only stood out more. Seriously the girls questioned who was this guy? And what was his age? His name? His number!?

Ciel looked different the host club noted. Instead of looking negative and unhappy. He actually stood up straight, his expression was almost welcoming with a small smile playing on his lips, and chin was held high. Sebastian was smiling politely like always and the girls were going on and on about his looks.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and asked,

"Follow me, Sebastian?"

The host club watched as Ciel walked over to them, and more specifically Ciel walked over to Tamaki. Ciel was definitely different, as if the air around him had shifted. He had this light in his eyes, ones that were not so noticeable til now, perhaps because he never held his head up. What was the cause of this change? Yesterday he was negative and new, but today he looked as if he owned the place. Tamaki was about to cheer greetings when Ciel came up but Ciel stopped him when he said with a smile,

"Tamaki, I must thank you for all that you did."

The host club felt as if they were going to fall over in disbelief. Ciel continued,

"And I must apologize for my foolishness yesterday and my rudeness. I hope you can forgive me and if there is anything I can do to make it up to you, let me know."

The rest of the host club couldn't say a thing. They were all too stunned on how apologetic Ciel was being. Tamaki honestly didn't know what to say at first and then he was hit with a thought. A clever thought. He smiled cunningly to himself and he then said,

"Well when you put it like that, there is something you could do."

Ciel's eyes slightly widened, he didn't actually expect Tamaki to want him to do something. Nevertheless Ciel was still willing to do it, whatever he may ask. The host club was also curious too. All subconsciously leaning in closer to what Tamaki would ask.

"Ciel, I want you to join my host club."

* * *

_**And there's more to come folks, sorry for the wait, but don't worry this story has not been forgotten just freaking hard sometimes to write. **_


	3. Their Host Club, Brewing

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or the Host Club, just borrowing the characters.**_

_**Answers: I plan to have both Ciel and Sebastian have interactions with all the characters. Which means a lot of fluff, romantic hints, but only I know who ends up with who. My real goal to accomplish is having Ciel learn something from each of the members because something I've always thought of was that Ciel shares and relates to at least one thing to each host.**_

_**Once again, thank you for everything, especially the reviews! I'm so thankful to see how popular my story is, so thank you all again!**_

**Last chapter Ciel was rescued by Sebastian and brought in by the host club. We discover that Ciel is/was (?) The Queen's guard dog. When Ciel wakes up from collapsing he's in pain and irrational. The next morning he apologizes to Tamaki for his behavior and said if there was any way to make up for it, he would do it. That's when Tamaki asked him to join the host club.**

* * *

"You," Ciel felt his throat tighten as he forced the rest of the question out, "want me to join your club?" Ciel asked just to make sure with himself that that was in fact what the blonde had asked.

"Yes, it's perfect." Said Tamaki with a grin holding his chin, "To pay back your debt to me, Ciel, you will just have to join the host club. That's it." Tamaki planted his fist in his palm as if to finalize it.

_That's it!?_

Ciel felt unnerved. He walked into this cafeteria with Sebastian thinking he would apologize to Tamaki and be done with him. He never expected it to go like this.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian who was glancing at him as well with a smirk in his eye. Ciel internally groaned and grit his teeth looking back at Tamaki. He had to get himself out of this. There was no way he could make it in that club. Ciel asked, suppressing his obvious displeasure,

"Why would you want me in your club?"

Tamaki cocked his brow and a soft grin tugged his lips as he answered,

"Ciel you're-"

"Ciel Phantomhive Please Report To The Main Office, Ciel Phantomhive To The Main Office, Thank You." Interrupted the speakers in the cafeteria.

Ciel. Couldn't. Be. More. Relieved.

Tamaki on the other hand was disappointed as he saw Ciel turn his back and say,

"I must be going."

"Oh, so Ciel," said Tamaki, however Ciel didn't seem to pay him any mind as he hastily attempted to escape.

"Wait Ciel, what do you say?" Asked Tamaki desperately going after him and Ciel turned around. Really it was only Tamaki that can bring him to lose his patience. Even his cousin Lizzie didn't annoy him half as much as he did. He scowled and said,

"Can't this be discussed later? I was just called to the office and need to be going."

Tamaki blinked and shrugged as he compromised,

"If it bothers you that much then I'll join you to the office."

_Damnit._

Ciel couldn't say anything in a reply other than hiss in defeat and mentally groaned in misery. He looked for Sebastian real quickly and saw the older male being adored by the female students. Ciel glared at the one who was suppose to be by his side and mumbled,

"Sebastian, you can just stay here."

"Come on Ciel!" Cheered Tamaki, "We'll escort you to the office." He motioned over to the Hitachiin twins. They smiled widely, excited to come for an unknown reason. The other host club members though didn't move from their seats.

The twins cleared a path through the crowd of students all the way to the exit. Ciel followed, and tried to come up with good arguments why he couldn't be in the host club. He's too young, he's caught up in school too much, he has business from home to attend to, he plainly doesn't want to.

Once out in the quieter halls the twins asked in unison with a shrug,

"You're not a girl are you?"

Ciel furrowed his brows and was offended by the question. Was he a girl?

"No, why would you think that?"

"Well you wouldn't let us dress you." Said Kaoru with a shrug.

"And you do have the physical features of a girl." Added Hikaru in all seriousness. Ciel glared, sure his aunt always commented on how "pretty" he was, and his stylist Nina Hopkins always adored his "girlish" figure and would photograph him for her magazine, but he was a male for Gods sake.

"We're only asking because we've had some gender identification issues in the past." Kaoru pointed out and Ciel was then curious. Really how often does that even happen.

"Gender identifi-" Ciel asked but was cut off by Tamakis jumps and gestures with his hands of him cutting his throat. Meaning stop talking. The twins smiled deviously and Kaoru asked,

"What boss, you don't want Ciel to know about a certain club member's real gender?"

A lightning bolt of panic struck Tamaki as he furiously shook his head and waved his arms.

"Wha- No! No way! Nothing like that!" The eldest teen laughed nervously and continued waving his hand, "Ciel you don't have to be bothered by old news. Don't listen to these twins they'll pollute you with twisted rumors."

The twins crossed their arms and frowned in disapproval. Pollute is what Tamaki said, as if they're some dump.

They stood beside Ciel at each side and Hikaru added,

"He's going to find out sooner or later."

'Find what out?' Ciel thought to himself.

"If he's going to be joining the club its only customary that we let him in on it." Added Kaoru.

Ciel was utterly confused why Tamaki looked as if he were going to rip out his hair in frustration. It was actually a humorous sight, and he couldn't help but smirk his lips a little.

Tamaki then jumped the twins like a psychotic cat and pulled them off to the opposite side of the hall and angrily whispered to them,

"Listen I don't want to go telling Ciel about a certain someone of mine is actually is a girl!"

"Why?" Asked the twins nonchalantly. Tamakis manhandling just blew over their heads at this point of their relationship. "Its not like he'll tell anybody, I doubt he's made any friends."

"Its not about that!" Yelled Tamaki, "Every time a new male steps into Haruhi's life they fall in love with her, and I simply cannot have that with Ciel! Its hard enough keeping you two perverts and the other ones in control so I've decided the only way to keep my baby girl safe is to stop any man from ever meeting her." (Mental Picture: Haruhi as Rapunzel and Tamaki as mother Gothel.)

. . .

Ciel really couldn't hide the fact that he just heard everything and was not sure if he should be disturbed or on the verge of laughing. There's no correct response is there? Ciel couldn't help it, his lips curled and he started with a hum that escalated to a chuckle.

Tamaki and the twins were stunned by what they heard. They've never seen Ciel really smile, let alone chuckle.

Even Ciel himself, never thought ever since his departure from London he would at least chuckle.

It felt so unfamiliar, rusty, and yet strangely warm to Ciel. He looked up with a smirk on his face and said,

"You're idiocy will never be matched."

And with that Ciel turned on his heel and kept walking.

* * *

As they walked to the office they went into a little more detail about Haruhi. The twins told him about their first meeting, and all the guys hitting on her, and how Tamaki was actually a pervert, which would send him off on a rampage. Ciel reassured he was male, and not that he directly said he was going to join the club (luckily for him the topic of club joining had been dropped) he did assure them that he wouldn't hit on Haruhi anyway, that's not something he spends his time doing.

Before the twins could come back with their hypothesis of what is Ciel's preference they were already at the office doors.

Ciel opened them and everything seemed to slow for an instant. He saw scarlet.

Aunt Angelina dressed in red, with suitcases at her sides, and a phone pressed against her ear as she spoke,

"I don't want to be placed in the middle of the place, just- make sure it's somewhere secluded, like the back, but not a booth! I want a nice round table with it's own privacy, okay? Good, finalize those reservations for seven, thank you." She flipped her phone shut with a satisfied grin and that's when she saw him. Standing the doorway. She gasped, and practically ran over and bent down and hugged Ciel.

"Aunt Ann!" He gasped. She ran her fingers through her darling nephews hair and sighed.

"Oh Ciel, I came as quick as I could to make sure you settled in properly."

"Aunt Ann you didn't have to-"

"You know how I am, Ciel, you're my only nephew."

She straightened and exhaled and that's when she noticed the three curious gazes on her.

"Hello." She smiled enthusiastically. Attention never intimidated her, in fact, it empowered her. "I take it you must be some of my nephews new friends. Surprising enough, I know my nephew is not the most agreeable sort."

Ciel was about to say that they weren't really his friends, just escorts. When Tamaki gracefully strutted forward and said in his smooth voice,

"Yes, I am a friend of Ciel's, Tamaki Suoh," he bowed taking Madam's hand and lightly kissing it, "at your service my lady."

Madam was surprised at first, then she bursted laughing. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Haha, I'm Angelina Durless, but call me Madam Red. You're really a catch aren't you? And who are you two?"

The twins did a stunning twirl, placing themselves back to back and introduced,

"I'm Hikaru,"

"And I'm Kaoru,"

"Pleasure to meet you." They said in unison with a dazzling wink.

Madam smirked in amusement and commented,

"Ciel, I love your new friends."

Ciel sighed and then changed the topic,

"Aunt Ann, what are you doing here at the academy?"

"Well," she said planting her hands to her hips, "as soon as I exited my flight I had to see you, and now here I am, but I know you have school to get back to so I'll be heading out back to my hotel. I just really wanted to see you again."

She then pressed Ciel to her chest again and said,

"I want to see you as soon as school takes out."

"Okay." Ciel replied, but that's when Tamaki interjected,

"Actually, Madam, Ciel has his first day of club today after school."

Oh no.

Madam quickly became excited and asked,

"He does? That's splendid."

"If you'd like you may stop by and join in on the activities."

No!

"Splendid."

"Its in the third music room."

"Alright then, Ciel, I'll be there."

"No, wait, Madam-" Ciel started but it died in his throat. He couldn't argue. He saw his Aunt's enthusiasm. He couldn't stop her from seeing him doing something other than being occupied in his work. She always wanted him to have a normal life, so just this once.

"Fine." He sighed.

"I ought to go now." Madam announced and grabbed her luggage and said, "Pleasure meeting you three."

"You'll see us again today after school." Informed Hikaru and Madam beamed with excitement.

She then hugged Ciel one last time and Ciel hugged back

"You take care now." She whispered.

"I will, Aunt Ann." Ciel replied and she released with a kiss to the forehead and left.

Ciel and Tamaki came back to class with time to spare. Tamaki went to go talk to the other classmates real quick while Ciel, frowning, went to his seat with a huff as he sat down and hunched over his desk. What a predicament. He basically had no say in whether he would join the club or not, and now Madam was here. However that was much more of a relief. A familiar face from home, and speaking about familiar faces. Sebastian. What was the older male doing here? However, it was not unusual for him to do things like that. Ever since he met Sebastian the mysterious man always did the unexpected. He was predictably unpredictable.

"I'm assuming you've joined our club." Commented an easy soft tone. Ciel looked up and saw... What was his name? Kyoya sitting in front of him, turned in his seat and was talking to him. He's never really gotten to know this member all too well other than out of all them, he was probably the most cool and collected.

Ciel glowered at his desk and rested his chin in his palm, and responded,

"I suppose I have."

"You don't have to."

Ciel's head shot up in shock, but he only met with the back of Kyoya's head. He was writing in his notebook at his desk. Ciel cocked his brow, I don't have have to?

"Tamaki sees it as a favor," Kyoya added, "but considering the extra cash we made from that headline, your favor has already been repaid in my standards."

Ciel furrowed his brows, this guy, what was with him? Ciel was no idiot when it came to reading people, making out their character. What is his?

Kyoya he spoke with some... Hostility, yet his cool and relaxed tone was an invisible cloak to try and hide it. The times Ciel's seen him talk to girls the same polite and gentle smile laid on his face, but undoubtedly it must be hiding some true feelings.

Why was he talking to Ciel like this? Why was he telling Ciel that he didn't have to join the club?

Ciel's gaze was still on Kyoyas head when Tamaki came up and said to him,

"Ciel?"

Ciel blinked and looked up to the blonde.

"Since this is your first day I think we should make it special. I know! Kyoya, call up someone. I want dozens of caged birds for my robin."

Kyoya sighed and Ciel saw the irritated eyes of Kyoya look up to Tamaki and he said,

"We've just made some extra cash and you want to go blow it on birds for him?"

Ciel eyes widened as he figured it out. Jealousy..?

"Ciel... Ciel!?"

Ciel blinked out of his daydreaming and Tamaki laughed,

"Ciel, hey, you were just staring at me, you're not falling for me are you?"

Ciel felt heat rush to his face from embarrassment. He turned his head away quickly, trying to hide the blush and corrected,

"No! Only someone with your idiocy would think of such a thing."

Tamaki chuckled.

Class went on, then lunch came yet again. This time Tamaki approached another napping Ciel with a nudge. Ciel rubbed his face on his folded arms before he lifted his head, blinking his eyes. The action was quite childish and Tamaki couldn't help but find it super adorable. Almost like Honey-senpai! That's when Tamaki remembered, Ciel was actually rather young.

Ciel felt groggy, still lapsing from yesterday, and his trip to this academy. He looked up at Tamaki in a silent question as if to say, What?

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to lunch with us, Ciel. It would be a good way to meet the other hosts and get to know them better."

Ciel thought about it. Maybe he should, just for today though. Like Ciel previously thought he would only stay today for Madam and Kyoya made it clear that he didn't have to.

Tamaki waited for an answer, but it never came for the class president announced,

"Mr. Phantomhive, I need a word with you."

Tamaki watched Ciel gather his things quickly and headed over to her.

Uhg!

It was as if the universe purposefully intended these interruptions just to spite him.

Tamaki watched as Ciel went up to her, and she said something and handed him a note which he unfolded and read quickly, and smirked. He folded the paper back down and then was out the room just like that!

* * *

Sebastian showed the male student how to do the problem correctly again and then the boy finally caught onto it. The boy heavily thanked him and Sebastian waved him out and then slumped in his seat. Who would've known being a teacher would be this busy. Then another knock came to his door.

Another one.

A voice said nervously,

"Professor Michealis, there's something I quite don't understand, could you help me?"

"...Come in." Called Sebastian and the door creaked open fully and Sebastian was pleasantly surprised to see Ciel. The young boy's back pressed against the door with a smirk on his face.

"You seem to be quite popular, *Professor* Michealis."

Sebastian smiled and replied,

"Yes, the students seem to enjoy how I explain things and my kindness."

Ciel smirked as he walked in and Sebastian took off his blazer. The action was so automatic, no thinking required.

"I'd think the female half has other motives for liking you." Commented Ciel.

"Yes," said Sebastian pulling him out a seat, "you could be right."

Ciel sat down and sighed in relaxation.

"You look exhausted, little one." Teased Sebastian and Ciel huffed, straitening in his seat.

"I've been through much and have a lot to think about." Said Ciel in his monotonous voice for a matter-of-factly.

"Did you join the club?"

Ciel nodded tugging his tie to loosen it.

"I hadn't any other choice. I said 'if there's any thing'. A word of Phantomhive will never be dishonored."

Sebastian smiled fondly at Ciel's prideful antics.

Ciel yawned and stretched, and added,

"Besides, it'll only be for today." Another yawn.

"If you'd like I could fix you some tea and a small lunch. You could even rest for a little while." Suggested Sebastian, like the good caretaker he is. Ciel waved his hand dismissively,

"No, you'll most likely have more students here shortly and I don't want to be napping in here while you tutor them."

As if on cue a knocking came from the door with a female voice shyly asking,

"Professor Michealis, I'm not so sure I grasped the concept of something, could you help me?"

"...Come in."

The girl walked in and she saw a young boy with dark navy blue hair bowing to Professor Michaelis with a grin.

"Thank you for the help*."

"Anytime."

"Good day, *Professor* Michealis."

"*Phantomhive*."

There were hidden smirks in their short dialogue that went unseen by the girl.

Ciel traveled back to his room with his things slung over his shoulder. As he walked he watched the pure white snow fall from the sky to the ground, piling up more and more. Pretty soon, they might just be snowed in.

He decided to skip lunch and catch up on some sleep.

He walked into his dorm room and was welcomed by the smell of tea.

A cart at the foot of his bed had a pure white teapot, and a pure white teacup with steam flowing up from it. A silver covered tray sat next to them with a folded note in front of it. Ciel walked over and picked it up and it read,

"Rest well, young master."

* * *

He bowed lightly toward me. An obvious forced grin stretched his mouth as his deceiving eyes looked down at me with an irritating smugness.

The moment I met Ash Landers I knew he was a snake, but I suppose it takes one to know one.

"Ciel Phantomhive, pleasure to meet you. Words cannot express how sorrowful I feel for your loss of your parents. I pray they rest in heaven peacefully."

I internally smirk. Heaven, hell, neither exist in my world. I prefer to think this world like a game of chess, and everyone's a player. My parents before me lost the game, but their competitor forgot about me, I'm still in the game. Even if there is places like those, and the conditions are still what they say to be, then I'll choose darkness.

To let it go, go to high school, graduate at age 18, inherit my family's business if that's what I choose as a career, and live an easy, content life of a forgotten noble, doesn't sound too bad does it?

As if I am that naive.

Ash Landers wants my company, and now he's in the game.

"I can assure you, your company couldn't be in better hands. I intend to take care and hopefully improve this business for you, Ciel." His venomous words spilled from his forked tongue.

I finally responded,

"Ash Landers we are, and will never be on a first name basis. I warn you, if you do a single thing without my knowledge, one step out of line, give me one good reason to dispose of you, I will not hesitate."

Our relationship could be defined by that first conversation. Everything after was just like that.

* * *

**Haruhi.**

I usually spend recess with the host club, but just because I do that often doesn't mean I have to every single day. Today I was lucky to get away from them for a bit. It seems like ever since I joined the host club that became my normal life. Its strange thinking about what it used to be like, mom. I really can't picture life without them in it. Tamaki and his flamboyancy but keenness to a person's feelings.

Kyoya and his greed, but his natural ability to do good.

Honey who's sweet and babyish but is actually freakishly strong and the most thoughtful of the group.

Mori and his silence and doesn't seem to truly care about anyone except for Honey-senpai, which I find really admirable.

Kaoru, the younger twin but oddly hes the more down to earth type. The one to go with what his brother did, but don't think that means he didn't have any input in their tricks either.

Hikaru is the older twin, but he's more susceptible to outburst, but he always makes up for it in the end. I can tell he's more dependent on Kaoru, than Kaoru is of him.

They all are my normal, my everyday, and oddly enough I wouldn't want it any other way.

Today for recess I heard about a new professor who was really good at explaining and reviewing things for all students. I figured I could spend a few minutes going over my work with him. Tamaki and them forget I am just an honor student with a scholarship, and if I don't keep up my grades it may just effect on whether I stay here or not. Luckily I'm still the best in my class, along with Hikaru and Kaoru.

As I walked to the room the teacher was said to be at, I saw that kid Ciel. He's such a mystery, but Tamaki-senpai sees something in him. Something host club material. Maybe it's because I'm still new to this whole host thing, so I don't know what is considered host club material.

I only saw a glimpse of him as he walked by. Ciel held himself differently than other kids his age. How old was he, 13? When I was that age I was in middle school and things seemed to just come naturally. Taking care of things with my dad and all for you mom. I guess you could say I was a little ahead for my age. Dad always told me I was like a little adult.

He didn't notice me, so I didn't bother to say hello. I turned right and saw the room at the end of the hall. I walked over and just as I had came up to the door a female student walked out. I recognized her from the host club, and she recognized me.

"Oh!" She exclaimed excitedly, "Haruhi, you going to see Professor Michaelis as well?"

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"He's really nice, so don't be nervous."

"Okay, thank you."

She nodded and headed off. The door wasn't fully shut so I gripped it at the handle and opened it slightly with a knock,

"Professor Michealis," I started; Strange name, "If its not a bother, I was hoping you could review a few things with me."

"Come in." He called and I opened the door completely and stepped in.

I was utterly surprised to see it was that guy from last night.

"Sebastian?" I couldn't help but gasp. It was the male who rescued Ciel, I saw him just this morning. So he's really a professor. Odd considering how young and handsome he is, but what to expect from a rich institute. Even the teachers have to look rich.

He straightened his glasses and smiled,

"No one has called me by my first name in a while."

I shook my head,

"Oh right, sorry Professor, its just... you're Ciel's friend."

He nodded and gestured a seat for me to take. I sat down across from him and he asked,

"Might I ask your name?"

"Me?" I pointed to myself, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"Hm..." He hummed a little and then in a blink he asked with a nice welcoming smile, "How can I help you, *Mr. Fujioka."

We went over my classwork after that. That girl and what everyone else had said was right. Sebas- or Professor Michealis was really nice and easy. He didn't rush, or became frustrated. He went through your issues step by step until I got it.

As I gathered my things to leave he stopped me and asked,

"Fujioka, could you tell me about your place in the host club?"

Odd question, but I didn't mind to answer,

"I'm a host."

He nodded and asked,

"Would Ciel be made to become a host?"

I shrugged,

"I honestly don't know." What Tamaki has in store in his head is by far ought of my guess.

He nodded and then stood up from his desk and moved to the door.

"Alright," he said, "Thank you."

I stood up and went over to the door with him. He gripped the handle, but then paused and looked back at me. His kind smile present.

"Haruhi could I ask you a favor?"

I tilted my head and agreed,

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I can't watch Ciel during the club hours with my job to keep up. I would feel more at ease if I knew someone would be watching him while I am occupied."

Sebastian wanted me to... Babysit Ciel?

"Sure, if it helps." I admit it was a strange request, but maybe there was some deeper meaning behind it. His smiled widened and he said,

"Thank you very much, I'm trusting Ciel in your hands." He opened the door wide open for me. I walked out and replied,

"No problem, see you later Professor Michealis."

"Fujioka?" He called back. I turned around and saw he leaned down closer to me. His smile lessened into a softer grin, maybe a smirk, and he said in a hushed tone,

"Have a pleasant day."

And with that, he shut the door.

What was that all about?

* * *

_And that's all for now, I'm so sorry. I've been caught up in the Hobbit fandom lately, and I tried very hard not to, and then this final movie finally sucked me in. _

_Anyways, how was this chapter? We see some little interaction with Haruhi and Sebastian, Madams here but why? What's with Kyoya, and is he really jealous? Why is Sebastian even here? Will Ciel get out of the club? Who knows, until next time! _


	4. Their Host Club, Hectic

**I'm back!**

**Warning: Chapter a little hectic (maybe). Writing it was mostly just spur of the moment of an idea that popped into my head so a lot does happen. **

**Last chapter Ciel is trapped to attend this first day of club for him when Madam Red shows up wanting to drop by. **

**Sebastian is a substitute professor. **

**Ciel thinks he may have discovered something with Kyoya, something like jealousy. **

**Haruhi somehow ended up being hired by Sebastian to being Ciel's babysitter sort of. **

* * *

**Haruhi**

The host club room was especially excited today. Tamaki and Kyoya showed off Ciel like some prized animal. Really, they decked out the place with caged birds chirping to "introduce" the host club's new robin. I'm not sure what that means. When I first joined I was the host club's piglet and I had to do all the errand boy's type jobs. Ciel though, his job was the be "perched" by Tamaki-senpai, and like all the other birds, he was free to be looked at by the girls. I don't know Ciel very well, but judging from what I've seen so far I wouldn't think he was enjoying it at all.

* * *

As soon as Ciel walked in he was placed next to Tamaki's hip, and hasn't moved an inch, or spoke a single word since then. He was utterly confused on what he was even supposed to be doing.  
He watched the pink room fill up with girls, each one coming up to speak casually real quick to him and Tamaki. They would ask simple questions to which Tamaki would answer for him without giving him a chance. It was absolutely frustrating. Ciel hated being treated like he's some incapable child who can't answer a simple question for himself.  
Slowly Ciel, was becoming more and more on the edge, but he advised himself to just grin and bare it, and look for distractions.

He watched the other hosts and see what exactly their "jobs" are. He watched the Hitachiin do highly suggestive actions with low husky voices. He saw how the girls went crazy over Honey with his babyish act, with Mori at his side who didn't really do anything. (Much like himself.) He watched Haruhi who he now knew for a fact was a female glide around serving instant coffee (how low class). He wonder what it must be like serving girls playing the role of a man. It didn't seem to phase Haruhi which either meant she didn't care, or she was a cross dressing lesbian. Then there was Kyoya, the male spoke smoothly to his clients who in return had the similar calmed nature, and to be honest were rather dull.  
Ciel still thought about Kyoya's offer. He doesn't even have to be here. Does Tamaki see it as that way too? Does it matter? If that's the case then after today he'll be gone.

"Robin?" Ciel turned his head and saw the smiling blonde who said, "I will like you to meet my special ladies."

Ciel looked across to the other sofa and saw three smiling females, and another sitting on the opposite side of Tamaki who wasn't smiling. She slightly smirked as she sipped her coffee and then commented,  
"So this is the Robin? He is gorgeous, but Tamaki."  
Tamaki eyebrow arched as he was intently listening.  
"I'm most sure that the others, including myself, are a little confused on what Ciel's job is."  
The girls nodded in unison with balled fists brought to their chests. Whatever was going on in their minds must've been really serious.  
"So, he's your robin, and he has to be perched next to you, but Tamaki..." The girl continued, her tone heightening with each word.  
"Isn't that _OUR _job!?"

In an instant the whiny girls surrounded Tamaki making accusations, and eyes tearing up. Ciel was literally knocked off the sofa onto the floor because of them.  
He landed right on his rear and gasped at the impact.  
_For gods sake_!  
He grit his teeth tight, trying to hold back a groan of pain, or maybe just anger. _Those idiotic, overreacting girls!_ _You __would think they would have more restraint and mannerisms_. "Ciel!" Shouted a voice. Ciel looked over his shoulder and saw Haruhi kneeling down, holding his back. She let out a nervous chuckle and forced a smile as she said, "First day on the job is always a little hard, isn't it?" The girls over to Tamaki were going on and on.  
"Tamaki aren't I your robin!?"  
"Wha- but of course, you are-"  
"Then why aren't I the one perched beside you!?"  
"Wait wait, its not-"  
"Why is he- what is he, Tamaki!?"

A jealous girl can be more interrogative than the FBI.

_I should just go now before I end up with a broken bone._

"Wee~Ooo. Wee~Ooo." Sung Honey as he rode on the back of Mori wearing a doctor's uniform carrying the emergency first aid kit. He hopped down next to Ciel and said in a low gruffy voice to make him sound older,  
"Nurse, send this patient to the ER."  
Mori grunted in response, playing the nurse in this little charade, and scooped up Ciel and set him down on a chair. Haruhi debated with herself whether she should intervene, but its best just to let these games play out.  
Ciel watched as a stethoscope was brought to his chest, while his eyes, ears, and reflexes were all checked.

"Doctor," reported Mori in his usual tone, "the patient has experienced zero trauma."

"I believe you're right, nurse." Replied Honey with a grin and then Honey tore off his doctor's get-up and presented a big, fat, swirly lollipop to Ciel.

"For you, Ciel-chan," he said cheerfully, "For being a good patient."

The girls of Honey's appointment awed.

Tamaki tried calming the girls down with soft spoken words, but none were magical enough. He tried backing away as far as he could but there was no escape. The girls wouldn't stop until an explanation was given.

He managed to back all the way to his vice president Kyoya who said to him while writing in his notebook,

"You're idea is backfiring like always."

Tamaki would've hissed a snarky reply at his vice wasn't he already overwhelmed. He tried to think.

_What would stop these girls' jealousy?_

He thought back to Haruhi's first days here, and how that one girl had gotten so jealous she did terrible things to his little girl. The girl hadn't any class anyways, but if something similar to that event were to happen to Ciel he would blame himself for it.

He searched for Ciel real quickly, and found the kid sitting on a chair with a large lollipop in his hand. His big round eyes stared at the pop with temptation. Then a lightbulb flashed in his head.

**_Brilliant! _**

"Ladies, I apologize for the misunderstanding." Muttered Tamaki with a saddened expression as he hugged himself. His body language read distress, and the girls' response to the emotional actions was silence.

"You see Ciel is..."

_Ciel is what!?_

"...young."

_Young?._.

"Ciel to me is like..."

_He's what, Tamaki!?_

The room seemed to darken as a spot light shined only on Tamaki's face. Shadows hidden his eyes, and the girls quivered in anticipation.

"Ciel to me is like,"

_Yes, yes!?_

"... the baby brother I never had growing up."

The girls in unison looked over to Ciel and saw how he gave his lollipop a single lick.

(Mental Picture: Ciel sitting on Tamaki's lap looking younger than his actual age, and Tamaki petting his head fondly.)

"I would greatly appreciate it if you all would accept Ciel into our appointments.

Girls rushed over to Ciel and all sincerely apologized,

"I'm so sorry, Ciel-senpai, we didn't realize." One said.

"We hope we didn't offend you."

Ciel stared at them thoroughly muddled. _Was this an everyday occurrence?_ He thought to himself, because if so, then this would most definitely never work out.

"Will you forgive us?" They all asked. Ciel realized for once he could answer a question for himself, but his voice was a little soft from being unused in a while so when he answered it was abnormally subtle and young,

"I will." Was his unsure reply, and hugs and pets was their reply.

The girls cooed all over him to the point he contemplated suicide.  
They took him back to the sofas where they sat him down and sort of "pampered" him in a motherly fashion. They poured him coffee, and once Ciel uttered a single word of distaste for it, they all ordered him different flavors of teas with complimenting China. Then they ordered cakes, cookies, macaroons, and every sweet they wanted "their little Ciel" to try.

The girls imaginary fantasies have evolved into a different theme entirely. Instead of the normal princess played by them with their prince Tamaki, they've rewind into the years that every girl plays when she is young. **House**. They now believed that they were the mother of Ciel, and Tamaki was their husband. The other host members stared in shock at the girls' new fantasy.

Haruhi wondered how on earth did they get an idea like this in their heads, while the twins whispered with muffled giggles about how "daddy went out and adopted a little boy." And wondered how they could place themselves in Tamaki's new family.

Perhaps they'll be Ciel's big brothers too.

Any normal little boy would've loved being served to by a bunch of older, cute girls, who were all of higher class, and who were all giving their attention solely to him. Yeah, a normal little boy would've loved all the sweets, the treatment, the attention, but Ciel on the other hand, was not a normal little boy. Ciel flinched whenever a girl went to pet him, and he had to swallow his pride when a girl brought a treat up to his mouth to take a bite.  
After Tamaki was done gloating to Kyoya he waltz back and sat down, and did the most (in Ciel's opinion) demeaning thing of all.

He put Ciel on his _lap._

"What do you!-" Ciel immediately began to protest, drawing the line, but Tamaki gracefully interrupted,  
"There little robin," he mused with a warm tone, placing his hand on top of Ciel's head delicately and brought his nose to graze Ciel's hair, smelling his sweet robin (The twins caught a photo of it), and said with an endearing smile, "its much more fun this way, isn't it?"  
The girls flustered, overwhelmed by the type of love they were seeing, it was absolutely adorable! Already girls from other hosts knew who their next appointments will be set with.  
Ciel felt goosebumps form on every inch on his skin, and a cold chill run up and down his spine. He instantly pushed away and shot,  
"This isn't any way fun at all!" Ciel jumped off of Tamaki's lap, to Tamaki's displeasure, and scowled up at him as he continued, breaking the little boy charade,  
"I'm not some thoughtless child, and I refuse to be treated like one."  
"Robin-"  
"And don't you dare call me that! If this is what I have to put up with then I'm leaving this instant." And with that Ciel headed straight towards the nearest exit. He should've just said no to begin with, and not waste any of his time with this damned joint.  
"No, wait, Ciel you don't understand. Don't go, you've hardly-"  
"I've been here long enough; Bloody waste of my time!"  
Tamaki watched his hopes and wishes literally walk towards the door, but Tamaki was always clever. If there's one thing everyone of the host club knows about Tamaki is that he is silver tongued, persistent, and above all resourceful. He's more of a genius than he actually seems. He thought of Ciel's personality. Moody, slight arrogance, and somewhat prideful. So prideful he detests being treated like a younger person, and being thought of as a pretty.  
Tamaki had an idea. He slid slyly in front of Ciel's track with an equally sly grin, and said with a condescending tone,  
"Now where do you think you're going?"  
"Leaving." Replied Ciel in a dangerous, clipped tone. Anyone who wasn't Tamaki would've moved out the way like one those doors to an old time saloon.  
"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Ciel." Said Tamaki strongly as if he was like a parent speaking to their child with his hands to his hips. Ciel was about to yell protests when Tamaki continued,  
"After all you gave me your word, didn't you? Is the word of Phantomhive worth nothing then?"  
A lightning bolt of pride struck Ciel that instant. The mention of his family's name caused him to visibly choke up into silence.  
Hikaru and Kaoru slid over to their boss's aid, and whispered deviously to one another, purposely loud enough to be heard.  
"Hear that, Hikaru?" Whispered Kaoru, "The Phantomhive kid's a quitter, what's that tell ya about them?"  
Hikaru smirked with a low condescending chuckle,  
"How primitive, where's his sense of pride?"  
Giggles.  
Ciel wanted to bark back, he wanted to ask where had he heard that, he wanted to say what does any of that have to do with it, but the fact was. It had everything to do with it. He would never dishonor his name Phantomhive, but really. This host club affair was entirely incredulous!  
Come now, what is the worth of the word of Phantomhive?

"The worth of the word of Phantomhhive is priceless, unless it deals with being on time." Informed a voice.  
Ciel knew that voice.  
"Aunt Ann?"  
"I've arrived just in time, haven't I?"

Madam's gaze darted around the room with a playful smirk on her lips and she silently nodded an approval of the place.

"Adorable establishment." She commented, and just then the twins were in front of her face smiling widely and said in unison,

"Remember us?"

"Quite." She responded fondly, shrugging off her coat absentmindedly to Kyoya who happily accepted it.

She looked around the bustling place. The excited giggles, long awes, and feminine chatter reached her ears and she pursed her lips in confusion and commented,

"This club has more women then men, just what sort of club is this, Ciel?"

"A host club, madam." Answered Kyoya for Ciel. Ciel could've slapped him.

Madam's mouth formed a comical 'o', but the look of confusion still laid plainly on her face.

"Young girls, and the occasional males, come here to be entertained with the company of us hosts." Answered Kyoya again. Madam's eyes then narrowed as a half smirk full of amusement pinched her face when the realization of what kind of club this was, and then her attention went to her nephew.

"To be entertained with the company of you hosts..." She repeated and she then laughed loudly and commented, "is my nephew one? My goodness! What did you do? Bribe him? Blackmail?"

"Something similar." uttered Ciel in misery, standing next to his aunt.

"Actually a favor, Madam." Corrected Tamaki sliding over, and bowing again to her, taking her palm and gently kissing it. He straightened his posture and directed with his hand, "Right this way, Madam?"

"Oh yes, please." She replied excitedly.

Madam of course sat with Ciel and Tamaki, and took part in the instant coffee, and Tamaki's girls instantly became curious of her.

"Are you a relative of Ciel's?"

"Yes, I'm his aunt." She answered, petting Ciel simultaneously. Ciel in truth didn't mind the display of affection from his aunt. In fact, he missed it, missed her.

His aunt impressively captured the attention of the entire room soon after her arrivals. The girls came to admire her beauty, uniqueness, personality; Madam became their idol.

The hosts decided to go along with the new set up just for today, allowing their clients to take part in Madam's inspiring company, while they did normal host type things such as serving drinks, and treats, and they too took part in the single, giant, group of chatter about madam's past experiences with men, relationships, and being a woman of status.

Ciel at first was enjoying how the attention was directed solely on his aunt, until it was then directed to him.

"How's this club suiting my nephew? What does he do?" Madam playfully asked the girls, but it was Tamaki who answered. He grinned widely, yanking Ciel to his side and declared,

"Ciel fits wonderfully into the club. He is my robin." Tamaki's finger traced lightly down Ciel's cheek to his chin, causing a cold chill freezing Ciel in place while the girls awed, completely dazzled. Madam muffled a laugh under her gloved palm, earning a glare from Ciel, and when she went to speak giggles still plagued her tone,

"I'm glad to, hehe~, hear. Hehe~, you two make a handsome couple, hehe~."

Ciel gawked at his aunt, and then glared worriedly with a small blush as if to say,

Don't say such things! You're only enabling him!

"I'm glad you think so too!" Smiled Tamaki, hugging Ciel to his hip.

She then bursted into laughter, no longer bothering to muffle it. She's never seen such a display of odd behavior and affection from someone to Ciel ever. She truly liked Tamaki Suoh.

Suoh?..

"Tamaki Suoh, I dare say I've heard that name before." She commented idly, changing the subject to Ciel's appreciation. Tamaki smiled and replied dramatically,

"Ah yes. The Suoh family business, I am it's heir." He bowed honorably.

"No..."

"I believe I heard that name else where. Ah yes, a client of mine, a friend really, she often mentioned about having a son known by René Tamaki Suoh."

Tamaki in the moment, felt the world halt, and the clock stop ticking. His heart skipped a beat, and he forgot how to breathe in the same instant.

Nothing happened for the longest time. All the other hosts even stared in intense silence for they all now knew the story of Tamaki's mother.

Ciel felt the air shift and come to a halt and his brows furrowed in confusion as he looked up at the shockingly silenced blonde. Madam completely oblivious who continued,

"You wouldn't be him, would you?"

"You..." Tamaki finally was able to force, his heart pounding against his ribcage, "met my mother?"

"Indeed," replied Madam happily, "she was a very kind, spirited lady who..."

Tamaki and Madam went on about that business and Ciel watched how the host club quickly gathered the girls and distracted them with their company so Tamaki and Madam could quietly talk together in private. It was the strangest sight he's ever seen. He gazed around the room and saw how Kyoya swooped over to his usual ladies and distracted him with a new catalog. The twins gathered a few with their incestuous behavior. Mori and Honey riled some laughs, and Haruhi went back to serving and chatting with many of the girls.

When he took the chance to look back at Madam and Tamaki sitting on a sofa by themselves, the white sunshine surrounding them from the window.

Ciel looked upon Tamaki's expression. His muscles at ease, sitting lazily next to Madam with his head tilted to her with a half smile, and soft eyes watching and listening intently without any rush. Ciel's never saw Tamaki more overjoyed in all the years he would know him.

* * *

It had all gone so fast looking back now for Ciel. He could've swore he was hating existence in this place, but he found peace. Tamaki and Madam never stopped talking until the club was over, and during that seemingly short amount of time Ciel spent it relaxing with Haruhi and Tamaki's clients, with the other hosts occasionally pitching in.

It seemed now since Tamaki was preoccupied the girls' "imagination" had dimmed down and they were actually very interested in Ciel's personal life. Ciel never told much, what was there to tell? Nothing worth hearing to them. He mostly replied with short answers, to which Haruhi would try to comment on.

There was only one topic that caught Ciel's true attention.

"What is it your parents do?" Asked a girl curiously, wanting to talk badly.

"They used to be excellent CEOs to Funtom, before the accident." Ciel answered simply, trying to appear nonchalant in hope the girls wouldn't care to dig deeper, but they did.

"What accident?"

"It was a house fire, long ago," Ciel answered in a somewhat rushed tone, truly just trying to get past this, "they didn't survive."

Of course they all said their sincerest apologies and Ciel had to accept them, and then one said in a statement more than a question,

"You lost a parent too, Haruhi?"

Haruhi's head tilted up, and she half smiled and she nodded,

"Ya, my mom."

Haruhi looked over to Ciel, with the same smile that she wore naturally and readily explained,

"My mom passed away when I was really little. It was hard growing up without her so suddenly with things around constantly to remind me of her absence. It was really difficult to not think about her every passing minute, but slowly the thoughts became less and less painful, and more and more pleasant, you know?"

Ciel found himself nodding even though it was a lie, but he felt that's what everyone needed to be told.

_It's... Never... Pleasant. _

"I'm sorry about your mom and dad." Haruhi replied, with a smile, knowing how much it must be overused, but even so she still meant it.

For the first time Ciel could say, knowing how overused it must be for this person, but still mean it,

"I'm sorry, for you as well."

Haruhi chuckled, while Ciel smirked.

The girls awed, and some even nudged the other.

•~•

Then there it was. The club was officially over. The girls were gone, and Ciel watched how his aunt replied to Tamaki,

"I'm sorry I don't know anything of use about her."

"No, no, no! You've told a lot, Madam. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, darling, I hope to see more of you in the near future, yes?" Madam turned on her heels, searching for a certain dark haired boy, and when she found him she rushed over and quickly said,

"Ciel I must be going now. We have a dinner reservation at seven, I'll text you the place. I have to go now if I want to be ready on time. I had such a marvelous time today! No doubt I'll be coming back." She winked at the group, and then turned back at her nephew with a sly smirk, "Which means you'll need to be here."

Ciel rolled his eyes with a huff,

"I'd expected you would try too."

"Oh just you wait." She said excitedly with a laugh and then handed Ciel and folded piece of stiff paper. "I have to go now, I'll see you at the restaurant. Do me a favor and hand that to Tamaki, alright?"

And like that she hurriedly rushed off to the exit and yelled back,

"Good day everyone, hope to see you again."

The others waved back and and said a farewell as well.

Ciel unfolded the stiff paper to find it was a photo for a wallet. It was a picture of his aunt, next to a smiling skinny woman sitting down with her hands folded, with pale blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. A striking resemblance between her and Tamaki. He flipped the picture to the back and red,

"**My fav****orite patient, and dear friend, Anne-Sophie." **

Ciel was indeed very suspicious of the importance of this woman and her ties to Tamaki and his aunt, but that wasn't his business. He walked over to Tamaki handing him the picture,

"Madam wished for me to give this to you."

It was as if a switch had been flipped.

Tamaki became the gushy, overly dramatic, blonde he is and whined,

"You're not leaving already, Robin."

"If you didn't hear, I have a reservation to get to with my aunt." Replied Ciel, clearly annoyed, extending the picture further for Tamaki to take.

Like flipping a switch again, Tamaki's demeanor went from that, and softened and calmed as he took the picture and looked at it. A huff of a smile broke from his mouth and he commented,

"This is latest picture of her that I've seen. Its a good thing I met you," he lightly chuckled, not looking away from the photo at first, and then added, "or I wouldn't have gotten this."

He folded the paper back up and then onto different matters,

"This day had been a little off track, Ciel, but how do you like the club? Isn't the greatest? The classiest? So much to entertain and never boredom."

Ciel's mind too suddenly recapped on the entire experience, and he didn't even feel the energy to give Tamaki a piece of his mind, and so his reply was a long sigh, with a turn on his heel, and a small reply back,

"I'll get back to you on it."

He ignored all of Tamaki's complaints.

* * *

Ciel was escorted by a clad host through the sleepy restaurant with low hushed jazz playing in the background. Ciel typically wasn't impressed by the place, and in all honesty he never liked restaurants. You've seen one, you've seen them all. The same dimmed lighting, the same list of expensive dishes no bigger than the size of your fist. The same main chef with a name spelled just a little differently to make him special. Instead of John, it would be Jon or something equally mediocre. And the same class of people who didn't give a damn about anyone unless it was someone of importance.

Ciel was a little thankful to be in Japan in the instance that no one here knew who he was. Back at home when he was forced to go out to a restaurant constantly people that sparsely knew who he was, majority of the time they knew his parents would shuffle over to his table, as if they were very good friends, and struck up a greeting as if Ciel wasn't just eating and sharing time with his aunt.

They'd talk to him with the same overjoyed tone, as if they have been dying to see him which in fact the only reason they came to him was purely out of pity and guilt.

Poor boy, they must've thought, should we go say something to him? After all now that their in the same place they just have to. They'd hate it if this was the last time they see him and they not come over to express their sympathy.

Due to this is why Ciel struck a deal with his aunt if he were to ever go out, make sure it was hidden away and private.

Ciel somewhat smiled as his aunt even kept her deal to this day in Japan. Their table located off in the very narrow corner of the place, dimmer, and was small, round, with a white table cloth. His aunt, dressed in a simple red dress that seemed to hang loosely over her form, (Not the same form fitting things she'd usually wear), with black gloves, and delicate jewelry.

She smiled up at him as he sat down. The escort bowed and dismissed himself, and his aunt pointed to the bottle of wine in the ice bucket to him.

"I picked out the house special, something new." She explained. His aunt always bought the wine and let Ciel have it of course. Most would disagree with her encouraging underage drinking, but Madam never saw it as much an issue. She knew her nephew, her nephew may be young physically but the boy was as stubborn, yet mature as an old man set on his ways. He was responsible enough to not overdue himself, and hadn't an addictive personality. Besides she'd rather see him drink in front of her than behind her back.

Ciel reached for the glass beside his plate, already filled, and sipped it, and gave a slight nod of approval. It wasn't the best, but it was tolerable.

"The waiter should be back any time now to take our order. In the mean time I'd like to hear about your time so far." His aunt enthused, excited to finally have some one on one time with her nephew.

Ciel hummed and replied with a small nod,

"Wretched. I've barely had any enjoyments, especially since that host club-"

"I like them."

Ciel sighed exhaustedly, knowing what his aunt was implying.

"You know nothing of the headache I get from them."

"Still, I like them. Especially that Tamaki, they're the kind of people you need in your life."

"For what reason?"

"For every reason. Hanging around with positive people can actually effect your attitude. If you're lucky, some of their positivity could rub off on to you."

"As if I want that."

"No one asked if you wanted it, but its without question you need it, Ciel." Said his aunt with a laugh, and Ciel smirked a little.

•~•

Eventually their waiter came, and took their orders, and Ciel told Madam about how he stumbled across the host club, when he fell asleep out in the maze garden which she found absolutely hilarious, and informed her about Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" She gasped, "Michealis?"

Ciel nodded, and understood his aunt's puzzlement. She knew well of the history Sebastian and Ciel shared.

"Its like you can't get away from the man," she joked with a chuckled, "does that ever disturb you?"

"Sebastian's affiliation with me always has reason." Replied Ciel dismissively. Which was true, Sebastian, even as coincidental their chance meetings are, there is always a reason to it.

"What's the reason this time?" Madam asked.

"He hasn't told me yet."

"Hm, well I'm glad he's with you. I do trust him. He has proved himself a nice friend to Phantomhive since I first hired him all those years ago."

Ciel nodded, briefly recalling back to the first time he met Sebastian.

His aunt had hired him for him.

"More wine?" Asked the waiter out of nowhere. Ciel nodded, and the waiter filled his glass, completely ignoring the fact of Ciels youthful face and size. Upscale places like these, waiters hadn't the place to question.

The waiter asked Madam but she shook her head,

"Mine's actually water, love."

He nodded and scurried off to fetch a pitcher. Ciel arched his brow at his aunt. He didn't notice before, but it wasn't like her to not have wine with her meal.

"Odd a nephew is drinking wine while his aunt has water." Commented Ciel with a sip of his wine for dramatic effect. The alcohol throughout the meal had had some effect. Made him loosen up a little, and be more open.

She smiled fondly and said,

"I'm cutting back a little."

Ciel's brows furrowed curiously. His aunt seemed a little off now that he thought about it. He watched how she reached shyly up to her face and pinched her earring. She was hiding something, something was up.

"Is something going on?" He asked.

And her demeanor calmed as she looked down at her meal with a small smile.

"Something is for a matter of fact." She replied.

"Pray tell?" Asked Ciel. He studied his aunt, she seemed to become more twitchy, nervous actually. His own aunt, nervous, in his presence. Something was definitely going on.

"I'm engaged." She whispered plainly and then grinned happily.

O_h... Oh!_

Ciel was glad for her then. He never thought since her first husband she'd ever move on. He asked with a tiny, fond grin,

"Who is he then?"

He aunt tensed, actually tensed. What on earth was wrong with her. Then the waiter was back with the water and they both awkwardly shifted in their seats until he left and his aunt stared at her meal, mind obviously elsewhere.

"I have to say Ciel," she said, "before I tell you you have to promise to not overreact."

_Overreact?_

"Madam?-"

"Ash, Ash Landers proposed to me which I gratefully accepted."

Ciel's body tensed at just the mention of the name, and then his stomach churned when her words sunk through to him. His aunt, his own aunt had "gratefully" accepted to marry that man, no. That snake.

"When- what is the meaning of this!?" He demanded and his aunt flinched and warned,

"Ciel-"

He lowered his voice just a little, but his intense glare stayed sharp.

"When- you don't- you can't possibly love this man!" His mind was scattered all over the place like marbles on wood floor. With the wine added, he couldn't put his words into precise questions, but that still didn't halt his desire for answers.

"Shush! Ciel! You have no idea of what a kind of man Ash Landers is. You know nothing of what he's done and offered."

"What has he offered then? What has he done?" Asked Ciel, his voice dangerously low and clipped. His blood was boiling. He felt betrayed.

"Ciel, oh Ciel." His aunt somewhat sobbed. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and said softly and with a small smile.

"He's given me a child."

Ciel eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. His aunt, ever since the car accident, there was simply no way she could ever be able to have children. The doctors even said it themselves. How is it even possible? And then, why? His own aunt, is pregnant with the child of the man of whom he cannot stand to be in the same room with.

"You can't possibly be serious!"

"Ciel! Hush, you promised-"

"Don't." Ordered Ciel, "You, how could you? I doubt you even have the slightest feeling of affection for him."

"Stop, I appreciate all that he's done for me." His aunt replied defensively, her palms flat against the table and back hunched forward.

"Do you not remember what he's done, what he stands for. He's a snake-" yelled Ciel, not caring an ounce they were in a public building.

"Stop being such a child Ciel!" His aunt snapped quite angrily, "Holding this grudge, you wouldn't understand how much this means to me! You know nothing of what its like! To have your life ripped away from you! With no hope for ever being happy again!"

"You're right."

Ciel pushed his seat outward, and there it was. The signature Phantomhive mask his aunt knew too well. Ciel's face went cold, and completely blank, void of emotion other than what his eyes couldn't hide. His tone was clipped, but soft, and there he said,

"I know nothing of what its like to lose the people I love, and see my future crumble down." He stood up, quite done.

"If you think this child will find you happiness then you have my congratulations," continued Ciel pushing in his chair, "but from here on out you owe me no more of your time."

"Don't say that." His aunt whispered, her eyes becoming glossy. She didn't want this, she didn't want to be made to choose. She wanted a life of her own, she wanted the people in her life to come together and live happily coincided.

"Don't make me choose." She added, with a tear escaping her eye.

Ciel stood and looked down at his aunt. From where Madam sat she couldn't help but think about how much he looked like Vincent. His sharp features always at ease, his eyes soft with a shadow over them, and the corners of his mouth tugged upward affectionately.

"Madam, go, get married and have this child, find happiness. Don't you dare worry about me, I've made it this far and there's no taking it back. I'll finish this world on my own." Ciel picked up his glass of wine and downed it. His aunt, now with tear stains covering her cheeks, he reached for the napkin on the table and handed it to her. One last time he forced her a smile and said,

"I hope you get everything you deserve. Farewell, madam."

* * *

**_Fin._**

**_Not really, there is still more to come, probably a lot more, and I do plan on focusing on this story a little more now that its finally Spring Break. I hopes you loved the chapter and it wasn't too hectic. _**

**_Please review your thoughts! _**

**_Thank you all again for reading, and for sticking along this far!_**


	5. Their Host Club, Starting

**Last chapter Ciel faced his first day in the club of chaos (for him that is) and was showcased as the "Robin" of the host club. Once Madam Red showed up she manages to calm things down to make it note enjoyable for Ciel. **

**Madam knew Tamaki's mom which the two discuss more about privately as the host club goes about its business. **

**After the club Ciel and Madam share a dinner at a restaurant where Ciel learns Madam is engaged to Ash Landers and is pregnant with his child. Ciel let go of Madam right then and there. **

**Thank you, to all my readers!**

* * *

**The night before**.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru ate dinner together over Skype like they always did every now and then. Tamaki sat slurping down a bowl of pork flavored ramen, listening to the twins intently. The twins would disagree with Tamaki's very impecunious taste of food, but if he wanted to eat like a commoner, hey! By all means.

"I'm 100% sure Honey and Mori have a thing together." Hikaru so gracefully stated while popping some sushi in his mouth, "And Ciel," he added completely unaware of the food still in his mouth, " I'm 94% sure Ciel's a homosexual, boss. You said it yourself."

Tamaki nodded admittedly and inputted,

"Well I'm no pro, but I have my integrative hunches."

"So my point is." Hikaru continues, "How's the kid going to host girls without any real training?"

"What about that other 6% of you? Tamaki asked idly, somewhat ignoring Hikaru's question temporarily.

"Well 3% is bisexual and 3% is asexual. Ciel's a tough kid to be certain on."

"Almost like you." Commented Kaoru with a smirk, earning him an embarrassed scowl from his brother.

"So what you're saying is I shouldn't let Ciel host girls?" Asked Tamaki, getting back on track.

"No," corrected Hikaru, "by all means let him, I'm just saying. He's undoubtedly inexperienced, he won't know what to do. So we had this idea maybe we should take turns mentoring Ciel sort of."

"Like when you had that one fifth grader, Shiro, come in and watch." Explained Kaoru, "Except he won't just be watching. We'll involve him into the hosting and show him how its done."

"That's not a bad idea." Tamaki complimented with his fist to his chin already thinking about the brilliancy, "Say, I got an idea!" Yelled Tamaki excitedly; the wheels in his brain turning. "We'll swap him off each day, that way he gets to learn all our different methods and style. And find him a spot where he'll fit in."

"Isn't that Renge's job?" Both the twins ask in unison absentmindedly.

"Yes, but Renge is still on her extended holiday, but come on. We got this, right!?" Tamaki raised his fist excitedly and the twins joined with their fists to their computer screen with a, "Right!"

"But I call dibs on having him first. After all, he is my robin." Tamaki then swiftly called.

The twins gave a small pout of disappointment, then went back to eating a little bit. After a few bites Hikaru absentmindedly said out loud, (clearly thinking about earlier in the conversation),

"Maybe 95%."

"But wait," Tamaki sidetracked absentmindedly as well. (He too was thinking about earlier in the conversation), "are you saying ones sexuality effects with ones hosting ability?"

"What- no. That's not what we're saying." Defended Kaoru. "I'm pretty sure one's sexuality doesn't even come into play. Look at Kyoya."

"Look at Kyoya?"

"He'd be a good mentor for Ciel." Said Kaoru with a small, all-too-knowing giggle.

"Are you two saying?-"

"Oh come on! You can't be serious, boss!" Exclaimed Hikaru with a wide grin, and a snicker.

"Just look at him." Added Kaoru with the same snicker.

"You two think Kyoya's..." Tamaki leant his face lower to the screen and whispered as if someone would hear, "Gay?"

"100%."

"Is this what you twins do all day!?" Yelled Tamaki, utterly embarrassed, and ashamed to know these two, "Just talk about people's sexual orientation? Have you no shame! What do you think of Haruhi?"

"Clearly she's a try-sexual." Hikaru said with the utmost nonchalance. As if Tamaki should know what that even means!

"Try-sexual!?"

"Meaning-"

"She'll try anything once!" They both exclaimed in unison, their smiling faces, and suggestive eyes pressed against the camera, and Tamaki never heard nothing more perverted! He slammed his laptop shut, having to escape their naughty thoughts immediately.

* * *

**Yesterday.**

It was Haruhi who had asked first. She walked up to Tamaki, who seemed to be in another dimension staring at the ground.

"So," she said; bringing him back from wherever he was, "What did you and Madam talk about, Senpai?"

She already knew what they talked about, but still. She knew, or at least had a hunch, of what Tamaki was going through right now, and considered maybe he would want to talk more.

Tamaki smiled and extended a folded picture to Haruhi. She took it, and unfolded it, and marveled at the beautiful woman sitting down in the photograph that looked very characteristically similar to Tamaki-senpai.

"We talked about my mother." He answered. "You would like her," he added fondly, "I wish I could have you two meet one day."

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki, expecting to see grief, but she only saw pure delight in his eyes. Nothing brings him down.

She smiled in return and nodded,

"Yeah... I would like that a lot."

* * *

**Later that evening**.

Kyoya didn't ask about anything. He didn't have to. He knew if you wait long enough, and Tamaki was ready to talk, he'd talk. There was no point in asking him asap.

Tamaki followed him back to his dorm which of course meant he himself was already planning in his head to talk about it, it was just when.

Of course Tamaki waited until the last minute to start talking.

11:52 p.m. was the time he started, and by then they were both in their sleepwear. Tamaki laid propped up on a few pillows on Kyoya's black futon, staring into the ceiling. He wore simple, dark, plaid pajama pants, and a tank top with some Japanese souvenir shop logo colorfully centered onto it that, if memory suits Kyoya right, was something he himself bought Tamaki when he had first met him. The thing's logo was slightly faded and cracked (Clearly cheap), but for how long Tamaki has held onto it. It might as well been a handmade, cashmere, extortionate piece of clothing. He could only wear as sleepwear now for the fact that it was too short and exposed a teasing sliver of lower abdomens and such.

Kyoya, feeling terribly tired, but needed to finish typing the conclusion to the history essay they both, in actuality, needed to write before the week ended. Naturally Tamaki wasn't working on his right now, even though he should be getting it done, but there was no need to tell him. Tamaki wasn't one to let work become a priority, and brushed off all early reminders of it instantly.

But even so he still somehow managed to get it done completely. He would never do a half-fast job. Everything he did was his best, and surprisingly exceptional even with the short amount of time he did it in.

Tamaki, listening to Kyoya's typing for long enough finally said,

"She's just as lively as I remember."

Kyoya stopped typing.

"Madam Red told me how she was such good company. How she was very funny, and kind, and spirited! How she was building up some strength. Madam said she never stopped talking about me."

Tamaki huffed a small laugh then went silent for a second. Kyoya watched from over his laptop how the blonde smiled up at the ceiling one second, and then looked confused and frustrated the next,

"But Madam has no idea where she met her!" Tamaki's expression dampened into an overly dramatic, sad frown, and he groaned in misery rolling onto his stomach, hugging his pillows. He then dramatically explained,

"Madam said she was hired- twice!" He threw up one arm in the air holding up two fingers to, what Kyoya guessed, make sure he understood the severity of the number of times this woman was hired. Tamaki then dropped his arm and continued, "To come live with my mother for a few days so she could check on her health closely through her daily life to see she was holding up fine and if there were changes that needed to be made. She said my mother is doing just fine which is good to hear, but she has no idea who exactly hired her, and where exactly she was being flown off to. Can you believe that, Kyoya?" He sighed in exasperation.

"No I can't." Replied Kyoya, going back to typing, feigning disinterest when in truth of course he was interested, and Tamaki knew.

Tamaki got off the futon miserably, and walked mechanically to the edge of Kyoya's bed, and collapsed onto it. His upper half laying flatly on it, sinking down into it, and he groaned into the mattress, again, and again.

Kyoya, sighed, closing his laptop while rubbing his sore eyes. Figuring he'll come up with a better conclusion tomorrow and said,

"Go to bed."

"I can't, Kyoya!" Whined Tamaki into the bed, gripping the covers, "There's too much to think about."

"Today was a long day." Sighed Kyoya in acknowledgment.

"I don't think I'll get any sleep." Declared Tamaki rolling onto his back staring at the ceiling. Kyoya looked at the restless blonde and prescribed,

"Take a sleeping pill."

"No."

Kyoya sighed in defeat and really didn't care at all anymore. If Tamaki wanted to stay up all night so be it. He set his laptop on the bedside table.

"Well I'm exhausted." Said Kyoya in a groan, "If you're going to stay up then you should go back to your dorm." Kyoya didn't want Tamaki to leave though, but if it meant that he wouldn't be able to sleep then that was a different story. Kyoya's rest wasn't something he could brush off to the side carelessly, and Tamaki knew that.

Tamaki sighed, happily. As he sat up and nodded,

"I guess you're right. I'll head back, its just... Kyoya?"

Kyoya, even though he had already slipped off his glasses and his vision was blurred, gazed at the blonde. He only saw a blurry mass of what was definitely Tamaki and listened.

"I want to hold onto this restless feeling for as long as I can. This feeling let's me know that one day they'll come a time when I'll see her again."

Kyoya didn't need his glasses to see how beautiful Tamaki was. When he talked like that, in that exclusive tone only for the things that touch his heart; He sounded beautiful! So warm, and kind, and insightful. Kyoya can't recall when was it he had grown so fond of him, or wait... He actually could.

"But until then," Tamaki declared getting up then, "I'll let you get some sleep." Tamaki slipped out the door quietly, leaving Kyoya to his sleep, that Kyoya begrudgingly accepted.

* * *

**Now.**

Tamaki walked down the hall of dorms with his hands in his pockets and his mind in space. He kept replaying Madam's and his conversation over and over in his head. He wanted to hold onto every word, every laugh, every memory. His nostalgic daze was then broken with a loud crash that shook the night.

A jolt of panic went through him. It sounded like someone had smashed a window or something. He had to see what it was; he had to help.

He ran in the direction of the noise and heard more smaller crashes, of glass breaking it sounded. Things being knocked to the ground.

Was someone being attacked? That was the worse case scenario that played in his head and for the time being it seemed the most likely.

He turned a corner, surprised but glad to see no other dorms were disturbed by the sounds, and then he saw one dorm's door ajar.

Ciel!

He sprinted right into the room, yanking the door handle open with so much ferocity that the hinges nearly broke off.

"Ciel!-"

...

The room was silent, and wrecked. He stepped in, shutting the door behind him, and stepped further into the mess. Initially he saw the picture frames on Ciel's dresser smashed on the floor. The bathroom to his right had the bathroom curtains yanked down along with its rods, and the mirror was completely shattered.

He watched his step carefully as he walked further in, and that's when he saw him.

Wedged between the bedside table, and the bed itself, with his knees brought close to his chest and his head bent over, it was Ciel, crying. He wore only simple dark blue boxers and a fancy white button up from what Tamaki could tell. He looked so small and fragile then, like a child he so hated to be viewed like.

What's wrong?

Next to him laid a bottle of wine, half full, and some of it spilt onto the floor. Tamaki eyed it warily, but kept his focus on Ciel,

"Ciel, what's wrong?" Asked Tamaki immediately stepping over, but he held back listening to Ciel's sobs. They were deep, tragic, from-the-gut sobs. He wasn't sure to hold him, or leave him. Afraid Ciel may just crumble or explode from his touch.

He looked around the room from where he stood, and saw a broken frame. He bent down to pick it up and found the photo within to be unscathed. It was a picture of Madam Red when she was younger with longer hair braided up into a red bun, holding Ciel who was around five years old. Both of them were smiling happily.

"Ciel?" He said again, wondering what to say to comfort him. To calm him down. He thought about the picture and how it must be somewhat of a happy, fine memory... even though its frame somehow... But still! Come on, lets just be cheerful for once, for him, Ciel.

"This picture's alright. I bet all of them are." He moved around picking up the scattered frames. Trying to be up beat about this situation. Stay positive, look at the bright side is how you can get a grip on these type of things. "We can fix this right up."

Ciel didn't stop.

"We can get new frames and everything, how's that sound, Ciel?" Tamaki tried.

Ciel went quiet for a moment, and then his head tilted up. His eyes were red and puffy, with tear stains on his reddened, heated cheeks. He looked furious.

"H-how much of an imbecile! Are! You!?"

_Oh no..._

"Don't treat me- don't you dare treat me like they do!" Ciel then clumsily got to his feet with the support of the bedside table, and pointed angrily at Tamaki, and with a fiery tone and continued,

"Do you think those frames were broken by some mere accident?" He motioned to the entire room as if to tell Tamaki 'take a good look, you dolt'. "If you do then you're as much as an idiot as I presumed you were!" Ciel sniffed slightly, tears threatening to spill over again, but he wiped it away with his hand

"I... I'm sorry, Ciel. I was just trying-"

"You were trying to " help", weren't you?" Ciel all but hisses menacingly, "Did it ever occur to that maybe that's not what I wanted? Or does no one care about what I want!?" He snatched the half empty bottle of wine off of the floor and unsteadily flung it at his wardrobe across the room causing Tamaki to flinch.

"Those bloody picture frames being smashed was no accident." Ciel doesn't yell this time. His tone is filled with raw aching pain.

"They're smashed because I actually don't want to look at them. Did you ever consider that? That I don't want to look at the pictures of people I've lost. Everyone likes to think they know whats best for me, everyone thinks they can make everything all better. But they just can't. There are some thing th-they just. Can't. Change."

Ciel collapsed against his bed, and slid back down to the floor. He curled his legs back to his chest and bowed his head back into his knees to hide his face. Sobs slipping from his muffled lips and he muttered, "Just get out. I don't want to see you ever again."

Ciel heard a shuffling of feet, and then he heard a stern voice say,

"_No_."

He looked back up, wide eyed to find Tamaki actually frowning at him upset.

"I'm not going to leave you." Tamaki said firmly yet sincerely, "Just because you're angry with some people, or maybe even angry at the world doesn't give you the right to be angry at everyone and anyone that comes into your life."

Tamaki edged closer, standing his ground strongly under Ciel's piercing gaze.

"You can't hide away from everyone forever. You can push people back, push them as far away from you as possible."

"Don't get philosophical!-" Ciel yelled hearing those words too many damn times, but Tamaki corrected,

"I'm not, but what I will say is you have no right to treat others the way you do when they've done nothing to you. And you can keep treating me like this, but no matter what... I'm not going anywhere."

. . .

Tamaki watched as Ciel's anger dissipated, and his eyes seized to tear up. Ciel lowered his head, and rubbed his cheeks with the backs of his hands and replied in a croak that Tamaki nearly missed,

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"You win, so to speak." Ciel sighed in a ragged voice from all the yelling. A wry huff of a smile tugged his lips as Ciel stood up wobbly and nearly almost collapsed back onto floor hadn't Tamaki caught him.

Tamaki could smell the wine on Ciel's breath. He expected Ciel to push him away, to fight him, but all Ciel did was let Tamaki hold him. Too tired, and too drunk to pull away.

They stood with Ciel balancing himself against Tamaki's chest with his palms flat against him, fingers curled into his tank top a bit, and his face resting on his sternum. Close enough to hear Tamaki's heart beat.

And Tamaki held one slender wrist steadily and had one arm hooked around Ciel's waist.

They both must've looked so ridiculous. Practically holding one another, in a room that looked like a cyclone had stormed through it, both in their sleepwear. But Tamaki wasn't so sure what Ciel was wearing, or what he should say wasn't wearing, was his normal sleepwear.

After a few more ridiculous moments like that Tamaki asked in a whisper,

"Ciel?.."

"Bed."

"What?"

"Bed, now."

Tamaki nodded, helping Ciel to his bed and watched as Ciel folded himself into the covers.

"Tamaki?" Ciel asked once he was settled.

"Yeah?"

"...Nevermind... You should go. Go get some sleep."

Tamaki nodded and watched Ciel roll onto his side without another word. He debated with himself if he should stay or not actually. He would hate it if Ciel had another outburst and he wasn't there to help settle him down, but that did seem highly unlikely. He could stay, clean up. Its not like he will be getting any sleep tonight, but he also doesn't want to disturb Ciel at all.

He shuffles back and nearly yelped when he heard,

"I should handle this."

He turned around and find a dark, clad man with red eyes.

"Sebastian!" Tamaki exclaims a little too loudly, slightly forgetting where he was. Tamaki then registered what he had said and shook his head,

"No um- I can help, I should. I mean, why should you do it, Sebastian?"

"Well I am Ciel's caregiver after all." The man states simply and Tamaki absentmindedly clicks his tongue as if to say 'I knew it'.

"Or I was, but old habits die hard. I shall take care of it. You should go back to your dorm and rest now, Suoh."

Tamaki was a little taken back at the suddenness, the formality, and chance of it all, but he can't question it, should he? He left and doesn't look back until he shuts his own dorm's door behind him and let's out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He runs his hand through his hair, exhaustedly. But now there was so much more on his mind. Sleep was going to be a difficult task to accomplish.

* * *

_Th_e_ moment I met Sebastian, I knew he wasn't ordinary. I was only ten at the time, but even so. Looking into those crimson red eyes I felt something that can only be described as an almost long forgotten, reminisce of familiarity, and I have my suspicions he felt it too looking at me. Sebastian never made an effort of hiding his abilities from me._

_The man was remarkable, invincible, tactical. The man wasn't a man at all._

_And Sebastian always came back._

_I first met him when my aunt hired him to be my caretaker just after the fire. After that I thought I'd never see him again until I bumped into him while working on a case for her majesty. And other chance meetings at parties, and restaurants, and other cases. Sebastian kept coming back, and I know none of this is chance, there's always a meaning behind everything. So why are you here now Sebastian?_

_What do you want?_

Ciel's ears felt like they were ringing, and his eyes lids were too sore to open. He couldn't recall what had put him in this position, but he wasn't going to rack his mind about now. He massaged his eyes, and groaned in misery at his aching body.

He sat up slowly, feeling weak and wobbly. When he opened his eyes just a tad bit he was nearly blinded by the light.

"Jesus." He muttered, "Sebastian, the curtains." He added irritably, and then he remembered where he was.

_Ouran..._

He opened his eyes slowly again, using his hand as a shield, and looked around his empty room. It was cleaned spotless. Not a thing out of place, which was a little unsettling when memories of last night replayed itself in the back of his mind.

The frames were returned back to their places on the dresser, fixed.

_Only the work of him_.

At the end of his bed was of course a silver cart, with a silver tray that was covered next to a silver pot of tea. Ciel stood up, wobbling slightly, and his head throbbed just a tad as he went to the curtains and closed them. The memory of last night playing itself in his mind.

_I'm engaged_.

He stumbled over to the dresser.

_He's given me a child._

He picked up a frame. Good as new. Almost like it had never happened.

_I appreciate all that he's done for me._

He traced over the glass that protected the photo of a full family portrait.

_Why Aunt Ann?_

**_Stop being such a child!_**

Ciel threw his arm in the air, wanting to break the frame again, only for it to be caught.

"Let's not have a repeat of last night."

Ciel sighed, and turned around to look at Sebastian.

"Why are these here?"

"You brought them here."

"I want them gone." Ciel ordered, and then walked back to his bed as Sebastian grabbed the frames and hid them under the spare sheets in the bottom drawer of the dresser.

Ciel helped himself to his tea, fixing himself a cup and asked,

"I take it you know what happened?"

"Yes."

"..." Ciel was quiet for a few moments. He bit the inside of his cheek trying to hold back and get rid of some of the tender feelings from last night

"She's going to get married," he said, "and have his child. How is that even possible?"

Sebastian turned back, grabbing the silver tray and bringing it over to Ciel on the bed, and answered,

"Some things in this world aren't what they seem."

"You know something?"

"As much as you do, little one."

Ciel huffed, and Sebastian smirked. Ciel stared down at the breakfast Sebastian made for him on a silver platter, but didn't feel like eating. Not after an event like last night. Not when so much weighed on his mind.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever plan on telling me why you're really here."

"I did tell you, my lord."

Ciel just smirked suspiciously, thinking back to what Sebastian first told him.

_Because you are._

He felt his face flush slightly at the ridiculous response and took a quick swig from his tea to hide it and tried,

"What is it? A case from her majesty? A new found profession? Researching adolescents' behavior?"

"No." Sebastian chuckled, amused, "I'm here because you're here. I do not tell lies."

That was true. Sebastian has never lied, never questioned Ciel's antics, he's never disobeyed an order.

Ciel finished his tea and requested more. Sebastian refilled his cup while Ciel couldn't stop from daydreaming back to last night, and he then remembered something.

"...Tamaki."

"Tamaki?" Sebastian asked confusedly.

"Tamaki, he uh... found me, and put me to bed."

"Oh?"

Ciel thought back to what Tamaki had said to him. Out of all the people he's met. Tamaki Suoh would be the last person he would expect to act so bold to him, yet so shrewd.

_And you can keep treating me like this, but no matter what I'm not going anywhere._

Ciel couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face that moment, and a small huff of a chuckle broke from his lips, and had caught Sebastian's attention. It was just in a great while, Ciel's never have had anyone who said such a naive and ingenuous thing to him. He could almost forget about what Madam had done and said to him; Almost.

"I'm going back to the host club."

* * *

Kyoya was at a point in his life where he was satisfied. He managed a host club with his best friend, Tamaki Suoh, and the club only consisted of the few people he would actually consider his friends. Haruhi, Honey, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Each day in the host club was like not one before, and each day was just right. He was happy with their small click, happy to be in a point in his life where things were where they should be. It's ridiculous really, but Kyoya really thought that everything would stay the way it was until the end of their highschool days. He should've known life will always progress, and things change, and some thing can't be helped. Like a certain little boy stumbling into the host club room.

He didn't actually dislike Ciel, but in the same sense didn't like him either. Ciel to him was immature, moody, and conceded. Why Tamaki instantly took a liking to Ciel was beyond him.

Today Ciel didn't show up to class, and surprisingly Tamaki didn't make a big show of it at all. He didn't ask the class president anything, he didn't ask pointless questions and bicker worriedly to Kyoya. He didn't say or do anything, and in fact that caused Kyoya to somewhat worry. Tamaki was abnormally silent which was a first for Tamaki, ever, and when Kyoya would cooly comment,

"You're quite settled down today."

Tamaki would only vaguely answer,

"Oh? I um... Didn't even notice myself." Tamaki would force a grin.

Kyoya would not say anything further because Tamaki would then busy himself with something. Kyoya in actuality wanted to question, and get to the bottom of this.

It was at lunch when Ciel was brought up by the twins.

"So is Ciel going to be joining or what?" Asked Hikaru crossing his arms.

"If he is, its our day, remember?" Asked Kaoru next to his brother.

Tamaki only answered with a,

"I'm positive Ciel will be joining our club."

"Good."

"Hey Kyoya, check this out." Hikaru displayed the pictures of Tamaki-senpai, with Ciel from yesterday. Their best one of course was Ciel on his lap.

"What do you think, good for our doujinshi, right?"

"I wouldn't rush them in yet." Kyoya expertly dismissed them immediately, pushing then away with his hand. The club was appalled.

"What!" Yelled Hikaru, "These are nice photos!"

"Yeah!" Agreed Kaoru, "you'll make a huge profit off of them!"

"I'm not doing anything with those photos until Ciel tells me himself he's officially a part of the club." And with that Kyoya stood up with his tray, and left.

"What's up with him?" Asked Hikaru.

"Something's wrong with Kyoya-chan." Commented Honey, who gave Mori a knowingly look.

"Wait, is Ciel not officially a part of the club?" Question Kaoru.

"Do you know anything, Tamaki-senpai?" Asked Haruhi, but Tamaki was in another realm again.

"Senpai?"

"Boss?"

"Tamaki!"

"What!?"

"What is wrong with everybody today!?" Exclaimed Honey worriedly.

* * *

Tamaki walked back to class after recess with Kyoya in silence still. Kyoya about then had finally had it. He stopped walking, and it came as a surprised to him that Tamaki even noticed.

Tamaki looked at him wide eyed, and asked,

"Kyoya? What is it? Why'd you stop?"

"I wanna know what's going on." Kyoya firmly demanded with his hand in his pockets. He watched Tamaki bite his lip nervously, and become flustered by the demand. He watched Tamaki's mouth open, but then shut, and then Tamaki groaned in misery, and flung his hand to his eyes to rub them, and he sighed a reply,

"I can't really tell you, Kyoya."

Kyoya furrowed his brows in confusion and thought to himself,

_You tell me everything!_

"Its... Ciel," Tamaki then added and Kyoya almost said out loud

_Should've known_.

"He... Something happened last night, and... I can't tell you about it, but what did happen is what I have been thinking about because I think something really bad happened to Ciel, and I was just trying to figure out what, but I can't exactly. Kyoya! You get what In telling you?"

"Not really considering the amount of what you haven't told me." Kyoya put irritably.

Tamaki sighed and then asked,

"Well can that answer be enough for you?"

Tamaki and Kyoya had a staring contest for a few silent moments. Kyoya looked at the stressed out blonde and thought about how unfair this is. Tamaki has so much on his mind that Kyoya could help levitate if he would just tell him about it, but it wouldn't be his place to demand to know.

He rolled his eyes in defeat,

"For now." He practically sighs, rand headed back to class with the blonde.

"I think it has something to do with Madam Red, or family problems..." Tamaki told Kyoya. Tamaki figured he couldn't tell Kyoya what had happened, but it would help him think more clearly to think out loud.

"But, he loves his aunt. That much I can tell, so maybe something happened to her!"

Tamaki then began to worry. What if something did happen to her, it would make sense. Should he ask Ciel today? If he sees Ciel. What if Ciel doesn't come back?

Kyoya watched Tamaki's worried, silent expression for long enough and inputted,

"Why not just ask Ciel yourself?"

"I can't just do that, Kyoya!"

"Why not?"

"Well for one I don't want to be too intrusive-"

"That's a first."

"-and I don't know if I'll see him today, or tomorrow, or anytime soon!"

"He's here now."

Tamaki froze. By then they were at the classroom door and from where they stood they found Ciel sitting at his desk writing something.

Tamaki uncontrollably swallowed. He wanted to run and hug Ciel, glad to see he was here, but he also didn't want to irritate him. Instead he glided over and surprisingly Ciel saw him coming and looked up at him. He found hinself taken back a little and he couldn't speak.

Ciel huffed a smirk, and looked down at his desk and spoke softly,

"Tamaki, I never thanked you for what you did last night."

"Oh... Ah- yeah, its fine."

Ciel smirked again standing up from his desk. He was so short compared to Tamaki. They could be big brother and little brother, except for the fact that they were polar opposites.

Ciel gathered up all his things and told Tamaki,

"You can expect me at the club today. I thought it could be worth another try."

To say Tamaki was only appalled would be an understatement. He was shocked, overjoyed, excited, thankful, confused, completely flustered.

"You mean... you really are? Wow, Ciel! That's amazing, you're going to be joining then!"

"I never said that."

"But still! What made you..." Tamaki's question died off when he looked at Ciel just then. Looking at the younger boy he realized what he had said to Ciel must've gotten through to him, and he was happy it did.

"Okay! Well- hey are you leaving?"

"Yes." Ciel answered throwing his satchel over his shoulder and heading toward the door.

"Oh, okay. See you later then, Ciel!"

Ciel only nodded and was gone. Tamaki turned on his heels to Kyoya and declared excitedly,

"We're turning over a new leaf, Kyoya! A beginning to an era!"

* * *

Renge felt good to be back. Her extended winter break ended with her sharing one last dinner with her dad in Paris going over her new found passion for management. Her father was always certain for the longest time his little girl, Renge, would marry the man of her dreams who was the subject of so many conversations at dinner, but now his little girl was finally becoming independent. Or maybe she was always independent, she just needed to know that finding the "perfect man" wasn't the sole mission in life.

Renge was without a doubt, proud of the host club. She was its backbone, its foundation. When people see the host club and how it thrives, they also see who Renge is. Charming, profitable, astute.

She walked in, always a few extra minutes early before club started, finally back with a cheerful,

"Hello, everyone!"

And was halted in her tracks.

Tamaki, Honey, and Mori ran around with nets trying to catch birds that were flying back and forth inside the room. Feathers going everywhere. Poor Kyoya sat with a dangerous, stressful, dark aura typing on his laptop, and writing in his notebook viciously.

She looked to the twins and found them fighting over a blue haired boy with Haruhi.

...!

"What in the WORLD is going on here!"

The host club stop.

"What have YOU done to my precious host club!?"

. . .

"Renge!"

"Thank goodness youre here!"

"You have to find a way to get these birds-"

"We had to post pone the doujinshi-"

"This is Ciel-"

"We ran out of paper towels-"

Renge blew her whistle to shut them all up.

"Hold up!" She silenced. She looked at the time on the clock.

Ten minutes.

Alright if I'm going to do this, lets do this fast.

*whistle*

"Hikaru, Kaoru, search through the closet and find all the sheer white curtains, and sheets we got!"

"On it!"

"Honey and Mori get this place swept spotless!"

"Aye, aye!"

"Tamaki order up some bird feeders, and bring in some of the left over artificial jungle props with Haruhi!"

"Right away!"

"Kyoya!"

...

"Kyoya you keep working on what you're doing, and try to take it easy."

*tick tick tick*

"You!"

She pointed directly at Ciel. She hasn't any clue who he was, but he was here, and he would just have to help.

She grabbed his wrist and ordered,

"Come with me!"

The host club bustled around like mad men. Honey and Mori tackled the floors with mastered speed. The twins, along with Haruhi and Tamaki got the place decorated like some heavenly paradise. The windows only just slightly ajar to let in a tiny breeze to blow the sheer curtains gorgeously, but not make it terribly cool. The left over sheer curtain and sheets with used to to make dangling canopies over the hosts' sections for the girls to walk into. The jungle decor wasn't really jungle at all. The trees, few vines, bird feeders, and such were for the birds to fly around in and give the rooms somewhat of an outdoorsy, serenity.

The room altogether was lovely, and calming. The finishing touches were done by Ciel and Renge herself. They placed a few hidden mirrors here and there for the white sunlight from the snow to reflect to really spice up the room, and to top that off they dimmed the artificial lightings so it would truly glow.

Finally the last, tiny detail were small hidden speaker phones already attached in the room playing a recording of birds chirping, and sometimes the real birds would pitch in.

"This is magnificent, Renge!" Haruhi complimented.

"You've out did you this time." Said Tamaki with a thumbs up.

"All in a days work, haha!" Renge giggled happily. She was home.

* * *

_**Hmmm I see sparks of some things, how about you? **_

_**Sorry about the laziness. I just now edited this chapter April 20. **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed!**_

_**Please review! **_

_**Til next time!**_


	6. Their Host Club, Sexy Preview

_**Call it a sexy* preview.**_

**A week later.**

Sebastian sat grading papers at his desk with ease very late at night when a knock came to his door.

"Professor Michealis?"

He furrowed his brows and then the door flung open dramatically (and loudly) revealing Grell Sutcliffe,

"Hello Sebby!"

Sebastian took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with a sigh.

"Oh you're good." Grell praised and then strutted over to Sebastian's desk to sit on, "You have the perfect human act on well. You'd have me half convinced if it weren't for you _intoxicating_ aroma of a demon. _*Professor Michealis_~ Ooo thats hot! How about a little roleplay?"

"Could you hurry with what you came to inform me." Sebastian said in his cold (yet sexy) tone, "I have a tight schedule."

"Awww." Grell whined, "All business with you." Grell stood up and stretched as he talked, "Like always I am here to make sure you haven't eaten that little brat yet."

"No, I have not eaten him." Sebastian said with a hidden smirk.

"You're really good at keeping yourself restraint, aren't you?" Grell asked with a low voice and a smirk leaning against Sebastian's desk.

"Anything else?" Sebastian asked unfazed.

"One more thing." Grell grabbed a pen and pulled out a small notepad and asked,

"How did he handle the thing with Madam Red?"

Sebastian cocked his brow at the unusual question,

"Same as always, but I don't see how this has to do with anything."

"On the contrary," Grell said in a hushed voice, "It has to do~. With~. Everything~^^."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and Grell writhed around at how sexy he looked,

"Ooo~ Sebby you're so hot when you're mad."

"Tell me everything." Sebastian demanded which only made Grell swoon.

"Oh Sebby you know I can't do that."

Sebastian only stared at him and Grell broke, "Okay fine but it'll cost a few sexual favors."

Sebastian kept staring and Grell broke again,

"Okay one!"

Sebastian closed his eyes with a sigh and stood up and moved to the door to shut it,

"Lets get this over with." He muttered. Grell hopped onto the desk knocking down all of Sebastian's organized papers knowing it was naughty.

"Ooo *Professor~!"

Sebastian slipped on his glasses with his frown ever present, "Sutcliffe."

* * *

Grell twirled around in Sebastian's chair with his hair disarry and his clothes still undid in _many_ places.

"You better watch yourself, Sebby~." Grell said with a wink standing up having to leave, "I hate to have to put you under surveillence. The girls' uniforms here are so not my color!"

"Note taken, thank you Grell." Sebastian said, his attire in complete perfection. He had a fake smile plastered on his face while he held the door open for Grell to leave. As Grell walked out the door he added,

"I'll like to help you in any way that I can if you promise more of that." Grell said tracing a finger down Sebastian's chest, "If you need me you know where to find me ~ta~ta!"And with that he blew a kiss.

Sebastian immediately sighed as he shut the door and then checked his watch,

"Only three hours til Ciel wakes up." He said thinking about what needed to be done.

* * *

Sebastian walked into Ciel's dorm and was shocked to find Ciel awake at his desk with text books open and empty mugs scattered around doing school work; four hours before school even started again.

"Ciel?" He asked.

Ciel looked up from a text book with furrowed brows,

"Sebastian?" He looked extremly weary. His hair untamed, dark circles under his eyes, and paler than usual. Sebastian swallowed- imagining the worse, but feigned ignorance and asked,

"You are aware that it is three in the morning?"

Ciel nodded with a heavy sigh and dropped the pencil in his hand,

"I can't sleep, Sebastian." He muttered in apparent misery.

"Perhaps a cup of camomile?"

"No..." Ciel said standing up as if he weighed hundreds of pounds using the chair as a support, "I've tried."

Ciel moved over a few feet to the foot of bed and sat down with another sigh and looked to the ground with the same scowl ever present.

Sebastian wasn't going to let this continue any longer. What sort of caregiver would he be if he didn't do this much?

"I have an idea." Sebastian said walking over to Ciel, "You're tense and stressed, little one."

Ciel glared ony proving a point.

"You need some..." Sebastian leaned down to Ciel's level and whispered the last bit in a velvety tone, "..._relaxation_."

Ciel scoffed, but Sebastian only continued to shrug off his blazer and roll up his sleeves. He knelt down so that he would be just below eye level with Ciel- right where his lips were, and began untying Ciel's tie and slipping it off.

Ciel, sleep deprived, could only really watch in anticipation what Sebastian had in mind. He might just be extremly exhausted but the lights in the room seemed to dim, and the sound of Sebastian's even breaths filled the air, and were actually quite calming.

Sebastian then began undoing Ciel's buttons on his shirt which Ciel immediately protested the best way any sleep deprived person could.

"What're doing?" He asked grabbing Sebastian's gloved hand with the grip as strong as a butterfly's.

"It will help, I promise." Sebastian said swiftly and continued.

Ciel swallowed, and watched as Sebastian undid the rest of his shirt. A bit of nostalgia hit him when he remembered how Sebastian used to do this a lot more often when he was younger. When times were different.

Once Sebastian completely undid his shirt he tossed it aside.

"Turn around, and lay down on your stomach." Sebastian instructed with a gentle, low, and hushed voice.

Ciel nodded and stood up with the help of Sebastian and laid down.

Sebastian slipped off his gloves revealing hands that he is forbidden to ever show Ciel's eyes. He grabbed a bottle of lotion and then climbed up on the bed with Ciel. Ciel's eyes were closed, but he was clearly still awake, aware, and tense.

"Relax little one." Sebastian coaxed.

"Just do what-ver tis you're doin'." Ciel mumbled into the mattress.

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian straddled over top of Ciel gently. His knees on either sides of his hips, and then put the lotion on his hands, and began rubbing Ciel's shoulders.

Ciel slightly gasped when the cool substance touched his skin, but soon gave away when Sebastian went to work on his shoulders. Kneading him like dough. He couldn't surpress the small moans that escaped his lips from the pleasure.

"Enjoying it?" Sebastian asked after a while.

Ciel's response was a small grunt into the mattress, and an adorable blush.

_As delicate as a robin._

_As alluring as a robin._

_As caged as a robin._

Ciel let out little cute mews here and there, but as Sebastian went lower and lower Ciel drifted toward the dark, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

When Sebastian was rubbing his lower back Ciel managed to ask even though he sounded completely out of breath,

"Sebastian... You're.. not... human."

"Quite right, little one." Sebastian replied with an amused smirk.

"What're you?"

Sebastian loved how more curious his little lord could be when tired.

"I cannot say, but you could guess."

Ciel went quiet for a few moments, thinking, and said honestly,

"You're... invincible... intell..igent... skillful.."

"Thank you." Sebastian mused with a grin.

Ciel continued,

"You're... perfect... too perfect.. to ever be... an angel."

Sebastian's eyes widened and blinked a few times.

"You've been there... no matter what." He yawned, "Should I've trust you?"

Sebastian didn't comment and just continued with the back rub.

It did not matter for the time he was done Ciel was sound asleep with his question left unanswered. Sebastian slipped off of the bed and turned out the lights. He picked up Ciel's limp body and laid him down properly on the bed and tucked him in nicely.

He took a step back and marveled at Ciel's sleeping form. So cute and vulnerable.

Sebastian took the back of his hand and stroked Ciel's cheek. Ciel leaned into the touch and there it was. The sheer innocence and pureness of his soul.

Sebastian smiled,

"Demons do not come to you caped in darkness and pointy horns. They come to you as everything you ever wished for. You shouldn't trust them," Sebastian backed away and went over to the dresser to dig through the bottom drawer. "...However, demons will walk with you through the scattered thorns you call home." He said proudly, "Demons will come to you and never leave your side until the _very end_." He placed the picture frame back on it's spot on the dresser, smiling.

"You'd be wrong not to trust them, little one."

* * *

When Ciel woke up that morning and felt rested. Something he hasn't felt in days. As he got up for another day of life he wondered how he had came to this.

How can it be said? The way he feels.

To put it plainly Ciel Phantomhive no longer felt like Ciel Phantomhive, heir to a fortune and loyal servant to her majesty. Instead he felt like Ciel, a boy in high school.

He looked to the dresser not expecting the crimson eyes of his aunt on him.

He furrowed his brows, and jumped out of his bed to go after it when he heard out of nowhere,

"You're up early."

He jumped, having a mini heart attack from seeing Sebastian standing right there in the middle of the room as if he had been there the whole time.

"Sebastian," he managed to huff out with a glare, "At least make your presence known."

"Note taken*."

"What is that doing there?" Ciel asked pointing at the frame.

"Why? Does it bother you?" Sebastian asked with his smile unwavering and an annoying tilt of the head.

"_Yes_. _It does_." Ciel said in his clipped tone, turning on his heel toward the bathroom. However Sebastian deliberately stepped in his way with his stupid smile unwavering and said,

"Why is that?"

Ciel gaped in disbelief, hoping Sebastian was not being serious. His temper was rising just from Sebastian's idiotic smile alone, and here he was. He said to his _ex_-caregiver,

"You know perfectly well why I do not want to look at the frame."

"I want to hear you say it." Sebastian said taking a dangerous step forward making Ciel take a step back.

Ciel couldn't believe what was happening. _The nerve- the gull!_

Sebastian's always stepped out of line here and there, and it's instances like this how he knows he's not human. Hell, it's instances like this how he knows Sebastian's something he shouldn't know exists.

"You have no place in asking." Ciel said through gritted teeth being forced to step backwards as Sebastian kept coming forward.

"Oh really?" He mocked looking down at Ciel. Ciel had finally backed all the way to his bed by then and put his hands against it. Sebastian stood only a foot away from him, leaning down just a tad and said,

"I'm asking aren't I?"

As Ciel stared into his red eyes he wondered what he would do to him. What could Sebastian _do to him_?

In the position they're in he can imagine many things, but shockingly enough he doesn't see Sebastian doing any. He can't recall when this became normal. He doesn't know why he's not afraid of Sebastian. All he does know is Sebastian is the last person he would ever disappoint.

Ciel looked away at the frame and sighed to himself. Memories rushing through him all at once, and the words simply came to him,

"Madam's always been there for me ever since the accident. She took me in, raised me, supported me, and above all she _understood_ me." He looked up at Sebastian with narrowed eyes that held hidden daggers. Sebastian's eyes actually widened at the sight.

Ciel looked back at the frame and continued,

"She could feel the same way I do every. Single. Day. She could see what was in me. The pain and anger. Things that can't just be... _Let go._

But like everyone she wants to be normal and..._ Happy_." Ciel walked over to the frame staring into it for a few moments before saying,

"I'd want the same..." Ciel turned around, his face void of emotion, and held his arms out, showing off his bare torso covered in scars, "...But unfortunately some of us do not have that _luxury_."

Sebastian looked intoxicated. His eyes hypnotized to Ciel's body. He hurried forward and out pulled a button up out of thin air. Ciel turned around and let Sebastian slip it on him, and them turned around and let him button it. After he was done Sebastian stood back and just marveled at the way Ciel looked, and how confidently he turned his back to him- a _demon_.

"I can't bring myself to hate her." Ciel then said emotionlessly, "Even with what she has chosen I can't blame her."

Sebastian did not see this coming.

"A life with new beginnings over a life of pain and suffering. It's not for her... She deserves happiness... And I..." Ciel halted. There was no need to finish.

"Are you regretting?" Sebastian asked. Ciel spun his head around and said defensively,

"No. She made a choice. Simple as that."

"Very selfless of you then." Sebastian said with a mocking smirk and a step forward. Ciel glared,

"It wasn't selfless." He looked back to the frame, "I didn't say those things in hopes she would decide to get away from me. I said them because I want her to know the truth of my own thoughts."

"If not selfless, then perhaps weakness." Sebastian's eyes narrowed in speculation while his smirk stretched.

"What-" Ciel barely said turning back to face Sebastian only to be cut off.

"I take a dim view on lies. You were ready to say much more, but once Madam mentioned she needed her life back you folded." Sebastian's face was only a few inches from Ciel's, and he snaked his hand around Ciel's body and took the frame and then held it between them. He deliberately held it in front of Ciel's eyes so it was the only thing he could see, and he continued in his mocking tone,

"Perhaps you didn't say more because you couldn't bring yourself to say otherwise. You believe her choice was right, and you've been wrong all along. I'm afraid to say that is known as_ regret_."

The room was electrified.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel who he for the first time was doubting.

Ciel looked down at the ground away from Sebastian who he for the first time found intimidating.

After what felt like an eternity for the both of them Ciel swallowed, and said stubbornly,

"I am_ not_ regretting." He looked back at the frame and said relentlessly, "Even if I had said more that wouldn't have changed anything. My parents would still be dead, and I would still be stuck here, and my life would still be consumed by my need for... Revenge."

Ciel took away the frame from Sebastian's hands and met eyes,

"My fate will eventually drag me down to no return. Wouldn't it be best to do it alone?"

He looked to Sebastian who said nothing. Ciel looked down at the frame in his hands.

"Madam chose to be by his side, but that changes nothing." Ciel turned around and headed over to the window and unlatched it. The cold breeze welcoming him and he then held out the frame with gravity tugging at it to the inevitable.

Ciel stared directly at it and said,

"And if she gets in my way I will not hesistate."

Ciel let go of the frame and turned around to look at Sebastian who had a grin stretched across his face. This is what he admired about Ciel, this is what fueled him.

Ciel looked him in the eye and said,

**"I'll hesitate for no body."**

* * *

Sebastian and Ciel walked together to the Host Club room that day. As they neared it Ciel stopped, and Sebastian stopped a couple feet behind him.

Ciel looked slightly over his shoulder and said,

"I wanted to let you know I understand what you did."

Sebastian was about to bow and say thank you when Ciel added,

"However you should understand that I am human, and though I have suffered through much grief and pain that does not mean I am immune to it. Next time you step out of line I will not be so forgiving, and furthermore if it is to happen again at least let me have my morning brew before we go into dramatics*."

Ciel then continued forward casually as if nothing had happened leaving Sebastian dead panned.

Neither one saw the other smirk with content and neither one heard each other mutter,

"Bastard*."

"Brat*."

* * *

_**Alright I'm not dead ! I'm just a terrible person. This story has not been completely forgotten, in fact, I've written a ton of crap for this story- scenes mostly - it's just getting those scenes together into a story. This chapter or preview rather is just a tid bit of nothing - Iknow :( - But don't worry I will eventually post more- not making any promises when but yes!**_


	7. Their Host Club, Invitation

**Last chapter Kyoya's sexulaity is debated amongst the trio (Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru). **

**Tamaki's mind was occupied by the thought of meeting his mother again when Madam told him about her experiences with the lady, and gives him a nostalgic photo of her. **

**However, thoughts are pushed aside when he discovers a crying Ciel. Unbeknown to Tamaki Ciel's aunt had decided to abandon him (in a way) by marrying Ash Landers in exchange for a new start at life. Even so, Tamaki manages to get through to a drunken teenager. He discovers through Ciel's words that he feels his own life is out of his control, and even though he does not know why a picture of Madam is broken- he feels Ciel's words and that frame are connected somehow. **

**Unlike others in Ciel's life- Tamaki chooses not to abandon him like this like he so desired- and in return for doing so Ciel decided to give the host club another shot. **

**Renge's back home!**

**A week later. **

**Professor Michealis* receives a visit from Grell Sutcliffe regarding over Ciel's reaction to Madam's choice. This sparks suspicion in Sebastian's eyes and so he investigates his little lord. **

**He's shocked to find Ciel struggling in work, not properly sleeping, and seemingly ill. All possible signs of _depression._**

**Sebastian can't have Ciel in a state like this- and so he takes matters into his own hands by confronting Ciel's true feelings.**

**Ciel explains that even though Madam chose the side of the enemy- he would _never _hate her for it, but he would never spare her for it either. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_All that the press knows- all that anybody knows is that my house was set on fire and I made it and my parents didn't. What they don't know is that there were three graves dug instead of two._

_That night was my tenth birthday. There was no big party or anything. Just a chocolate cake with a special bedtime story. I went to sleep that night as the happiest boy on Earth, and then I woke up to the smell of smoke. It's all a blur really. In the next instant I saw my parents bedroom engulfed in flames with them in it, and then the next I was running down the burning staircases with flames licking at my feet, and lastly I climbed out a window and crawled away in the snow._

_Most people know about t__hat tragic incident._

_What they don't know is I was missing a whole month before I was admitted to any hospital._

* * *

On the weekends Ouran Academy shuts down so-to-speak.

The students either return home, go back to their vacation houses in the area, or simply stay in their dorms for the short two days.

Ciel could've went to his vacation house a couple hours away by car, but truly he didn't feel up to the travel or what awaited him there. His servants Bard, Finnian, and Meyrin were quite a reckless crew, and also Ciel wasn't up for accepting that new reality too. That_ that_ house was to be his home now.

_The only home for me is my estate._

Which ironically Ciel has not seen for a _very_ long time.

Ciel watched from his window as students filtered out the front gates in black cars heading back to their lives for a couple days. That's when a thought crossed him. The school will be relatively empty and quiet which gives him just the right amount of peace to get back to work: To go back to his _life._

He pulled out his cellphone and dialed,

"...Tanaka, deliver the _mail_ to my dorm."

_You can take away a dog's bone, but in the end he's still a slave to his master..._

* * *

"Haruhi! Please! Stay a little longer!" Tamaki begged over the breakfast table to Haruhi's embarrassment. She sighed, pushing out from the table and said,

"Sorry, but Dad's doing something special since he had to work New Year's, and plus the weekend is the only time I get a break from you crazy people."

Tamaki was heart broken, but alas~ he understood.

"We'll escort you out." The twins offered getting up excitedly with mischievous grins much to Tamaki's overly-protective suspicions. He opened his mouth ready to vocalize his suspicions with fiery eyes, when Kaoru causally added while shrugging on his satchel,

"We have to be going too anyway."

"Where are you guys going?" Honey asked with crumbs of biscuits still on his lips.

"We gotta catch a flight back home," Hikaru explained passively, tying on his scarf, "Mom and Dad are both going to be there so it's kind of a big deal."

"Luckily Grandma's not there." Kaoru said with smirk and Hikaru nodded with a sigh of relief.

"That's good, right." Haruhi said cheerful as ever; never truly understanding the hardships of family, at least, not until she joined the one called the host club.

"Yeah, but family gatherings aren't the best in our family." Hikaru muttered with poor enthusiasm.

"Well I hope you two have a good time." Haruhi replied optimistically.

"Speaking of gatherings," Kyoya said setting his coffee down thinking it be best to mention this now, "My family's throwing a party tonight. My sister said I could invite a few friends."

"Takashi and I can go!" Honey said excitedly with Mori nodding behind him while also pulling out a handkerchief to wipe Honey's mouth.

"You already know I'll be there." Tamaki said with a gentle, bright smile, and a thumbs up.

Kyoya nodded, of course Tamaki would be there. He's always at the Ootori house, mostly due to the fact that Kyoya is his best friend and Tamaki's family too, gatherings and _all_, is not the best.

Kyoya relaxed back in his chair satisfied. As a night owl due to all the work and business type things he has to do, he normally would sleep in every morning, but since today was his family's party he has a few errands to run.

He thought a cup of coffee and breakfast with his friends would wake him up, but he still felt tired and grouchy as ever.

"Hey don't forget about Ciel." Hikaru teased on his way out the door with a smirk, causing Kyoya's brow to twitch and he gave the two of them a sharp glare as they exited.

* * *

As the twins and Haruhi walked down the hallway alone Haruhi couldn't let go of what just happened,

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" The twins giggled together.

"That." Haruhi said looking over her shoulder to glance back real quick, "You two aren't up to something."

"It's obvious, isn't it." Was Hikaru's response looking at Kaoru with knowingful eyes.

"What is? You two bothering Kyoya." She said chagrined from the both of them.

"No!" Hikaru said,

"Kyoya's jealous of Ciel." The both of them answered.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, and there for a moment she thought it was something serious, "No he's not."

"Haruhi sometimes I think you need glasses." Kaoru said with a wide grin.

"I wear contacts."

"And that proves my point."

The twins locked arms with the girl, laughed, and she looked at the both of them knowing she'll never fully understand what goes on in their wild minds, but then she thought about it.

_Why would Kyoya be jealous of Ciel? But then why did Kyoya act that way when Hikaru said something... Does Kyoya even like Ciel? They don't interact much- not like the way Tamaki and Ciel do... So does that?..._

* * *

The three of them walked to the front gates in silence.

Hikaru and Kaoru mirrored each other's composure with their hands in their pockets seeming disinterested in the world.

Haruhi on the other hand observed around, fascinated. She watched as the girls left- kissing their boyfriends/arranged mates goodbye and took off in their night black carriages. That's how she saw the rich people sometimes. People with a natural born_ magic_. Like they had walked out of_ fairytales_. By living with the host club she's been able to witness these encounters up close- but alas she didn't see herself in one.

She didn't see herself as a flawlessly beautiful princess awaiting for her handsome prince charming that she would meet by a magical stroke of fate. She didn't see any epic fairytale encompassing her into an extraordinary world, and if she was in one then she must've been caught in the background of someone else's.

She didn't mind though at all. She enjoyed the mundane way of things, and she's lived her life perfectly happy except for when she lost her mother.

That life just wasn't meant for her. She wasn't going to sit and wait in a tower, and watch her hair grow for prince charming to yank at, or pretend to be someone else until midnight, or runaway from her problems.

Without even noticing she was already walking away from the twins toward the front gates back to the commons where she lived. She had acknowledged how cold the weather was and perhaps she shouldn't be walking in it- but she had convinced herself in a couple seconds flat that she would just have to bare it- and she would've done it! Hadn't it been for Hikaru.

He grabbed her wrist before she could take another step away. She looked at him and the only response he gave her was disappointed eyes.

She blinked.

Kaoru was a step ahead of them to the black car that was their ride and opened the door- mirroring the expression of his brother's on his face.

Haruhi looked back and forth at the two- curious- but then Hikaru said nonchalantly,

"We'll take you home, don't worry."

She was... **Stunned.**

She let them put her in the car without any resistance, and the two slipped in their earphones, which left her to freely examine their expressions closely.

Kaoru had a hidden grin beneath his bored demeanor while underneath Hikaru's was a hint of annoyance.

She was the only person that could see these subtle differences in their expressions that revealed them for who they really are.

Kaoru was obviously pleased to have Haruhi a little longer, and felt good by offering her a ride. While Hikaru was annoyed by the fact that Haruhi didn't think of riding with them in the first place. All she has to do is ask- but then he remembered.

Haruhi doesn't ask for help.

In her eyes she's a peasant girl and she doesn't bother looking twice at the handsome knights to her aid. It is the knights job, if they so care, to help her anyway.

Haruhi looked at the both of them- and then mentally face palmed herself. Of course these two knights with a black carriage would come to her rescue. She didn't ask them to, she's never asked to be a part of the fairytale.

_Silly Haruhi, all she has to do is ask, but to her fortune she's already a part of it- all she has to do now is acknowledge it._

They stopped in front of her building. Hikaru stepped out of the car first, pulling out one earphone, then held the door open with one hand, and the other extended to her. She took it, wide eyed, but steady.

She stepped out, and she looked back at Kaoru in the car, and then Hikaru in front of her.

"Thanks, you guys." She said with a small smile.

"Don't mention it." Hikaru said, seemingly dispassionate.

She nodded, shuffling awkwardly a bit, then said with a wave,

"I'll see you guys on Monday?"

"Cya Haruhi!" Kaoru called from the car.

She smiled.

"Take it easy." Said Hikaru in a passive tone with a nod.

Haruhi walked up the stairs to her castle, but at the balcony she stopped when she didn't hear the carriage wheels take off against the pavement; So she looked back and saw the two nights standing out in the cold- making sure she made it home.

Kaoru stood on one side of the car. The car hid most of body so all she could see was his head with one earphone in, resting on his elbows on top of the hood with a bright grin.

And Hikaru stood where he was when she left. His eyes looked wary- but his lips too crooked up at the ends with fondness.

She couldn't stop the huff of laughter breaking from her lips.

_Were they to be her knights in shining armor?_

She huffed a laugh again then headed the rest the way to her kingdom.

She pulled back the curtains to peak her kitchen window and met eyes with Hikaru still standing there outside her domain. He pulled out his last earphone and smiled. It was small and crooked, but it was heartfelt. He lifted up his hand a bit and waved a single good bye.

Then she saw Kaoru pop his head out the door and yelled something at Hikaru with a wide grin. It must've been something offensive judging by the way Hikaru scoffed a reply then nonchalantly put his earphones in and step back into his carriage.

Haruhi smiled- happy by the fact that her two knights were not like the one's in the fairytales. They weren't perfect and emotionally feature-less. They were themselves- plain as that; And Haruhi watched the black carriage take off, and vanish in the snow like _magic._

* * *

"Aw yes, Ciel~." Tamaki pratically sang to his audience.

"Yeah Ciel-chan should come too, I doubt he's doing anything." Honey added,

"I suppose I should." Kyoya said without any particular emotion behind it. He then stood up unbruptly, turning quickly on his feet.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed, stunned, "Where are you going?" He asked with a bit of a laugh at the end. To see Kyoya move that swiftly in the morning- _wow._

"To invite, Ciel." Kyoya stated as if it should be obvious and then added, "By **my**. _**Self**_."

"Wait I should join you!-"

"I'd like to get it done." Kyoya said, his glasses flashing, and he gave Honey a look who mentally nodded then latched himself to Tamaki's arm and said,

"That reminds me! Tama-chan I need to borrow a scarf and some gloves to build a snowman~."

Tamaki, the helpful and charitable soul he is, of course he said he was right on it, and dutifully followed behind Mori and Honey without any leftover sneaking suspicion of what was going on.

Kyoya sighed to himself then drowned his mouth with some coffee.

_Lets get this over with_.

* * *

Kyoya saw his father once or twice a week at most, which compared to his age group with the same status of wealth, it's very lucky. Kyoya was always appreciative to see his father unlike his second eldest brother who did nothing to try to impress him (but don't let that fool you. He's still an uptight, studious, and exceptionally hard-working son) and was gone most of the time, and his other brother, the eldest, who did not need to try because he had the luxury of being born first and was always with their father. Kyoya, on the other hand, did _everything_\- _anything_ his father wanted or expected.

He's lived all his life with that burden on his shoulders with trying to receive his father's attention and praise.

When he walked into dinner that evening he was the most well dressed. He always is. Family members and onlookers would say he was the most handsome of three sons, but Kyoya would never agree out loud, but inside he had already agreed years prior.

He sits next to his beloved sister.

With Fuyumi to his left, and his mother to his right who was sitting at the opposite end of table from his father. To his father's right was his eldest brother Yuuichi, and beside him Akito.

This was _extremely_ rare occasion.

All of them like that.

Yuuichi always stopped by once a week for dinner without his wife to talk business with father, but for Akito to be there too. Trying to get his face out of his studies was nearly impossible, and when his face was out of his studies it was as if he wasn't there in the house. He appears and vanishes on a whim.

His sister was always there since her husband was busy, and she loved her family too much to stay away.

You could tell she was ecstatic the way she grinned back and forth at everyone as they ate.

Yuuichi and Mr. Ootori discussed business while the rest of them pretended like they couldn't hear.

Akito took this as his chance to pry Kyoya on his personal life- like he always has.

"How are things with that club?" He asked with an annoyed tone. He's never liked that club- said it was economically unstable.

"Fine." Kyoya answered shortly.

"Hasn't undergo debt yet?"

Kyoya shook his head.

"How are your classes? Is Mrs. Nani any difficult? She has an odd way at teaching."

"I understand perfectly, and they're all fine." Kyoya replied with hidden smugness.

"So all of your classes?-"

"All 'A's, Akito." Kyoya cut short because that was all there was to talk about. His classes- easy, his grades- perfect. Just as usual.

However, Akito, nosey as ever, asked,

"How are the girls? Any catching your eye?"

Kyoya's glasses sparked with a bit of annoyance, but said casually,

"None truly gratifying."

"Any boys then?"

Fuyumi had to muffle a laugh while Kyoya had to pretend he was not about to punch his brother.

"Akito," their mother scolded, "why do you say such things?"

"I don't mean it as insult, but seeing as you only spend time with _those_ boys I thought it be logical to suggest-"

"Don't suggest." Kyoya said, "They're my_ friends_, naturally I spend my time with them." Kyoya then put some food in his mouth and chewed cooly to suppress his nerves.

Akito huffed with a bit of a pout, so Fuyumi decided to change the subject and talk about Akito's studies instead. Being almost finished with medical school he has much to talk about. It was one of the few things he has actual passion for.

Kyoya took this as his oppurtunity to eat, but then his father called his attention.

"Kyoya," he said, "I understand there is a new student in your class."

Kyoya nodded knowingly,

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"_Ear_l Ciel Phantomhive, Kyoya." His father corrected to his surprise, "I knew his late mother and father... They were good peope, and I have met him in person once before..." His father went quiet for a moment earning the entire table's attention before continuing, "He's mighty exceptional. Having skipped three grades, and being as knowledgable at business like he is... He definately has the attitude of a businessman that is for sure." He said with a grumble of a laugh.

"You said he skipped three grades?" Akito said, "That would mean he is what? Thirteen?"

"A thirteen year old?" Fuyumi asked with an arch brow and amused grin, "and you have class with him?"

Kyoya nodded, feigning nochalance at all of this,

"Yes."

"What is he like in class?" Akito **had** to ask.

"He's..." Kyoya said through invisible bared teeth, "Exceptional, like you said."

"This is fortunate, very fortunate indeed." Mr. Ootori went on, "Kyoya you must invite him to our party this weekend. Make sure that he comes, and be sure to become his friend. He'd be a very _valuable_ friend to you."

Kyoya felt like saying many things. Like how he's already met him, and that his attitude is actually very_ juvenile_ in his standards, and how he talks nothing of business but sleep- How is Ciel of any **value**?

However, all that he said was,

"I will." With a weak grin.

Fuyumi rested her hand on Kyoya's knee then, sensing his stress, and decided to suggest,

"Why not you invite all your friends Kyoya, I'm sure they'd like to come. Wouldn't that be nice, father?"

Mr. Ootori was already onto other matters in his head but he gave somewhat of a vocal confirmation with a nod.

Fuyumi looked back at Kyoya with a grin, but didn't get one in return. Kyoya looked down at his plate with a loss of appetite.

* * *

Kyoya took his time on his way to Ciel's room. Looking in from a window you would think he was composed and not nervous in the slightest. Kyoya had thought himself a master of hiding his true emotions behind the cool persona he's perfected over the years. There are few who have broken through that wall, and all those who have inevitably earned his respect.

Naturally his ability to tuck his feelings away had also give him the gift to see through other people's mask as well and find their true intentions.

However his dislike for Ciel is... unidentified.

_I just don't understand the value in you._

Kyoya straightened his glasses, knowing he was nearing Ciel's room, and took a deep breath through his nose then turned the corner.

He expected Ciel's door to be closed, and the hallway to be dead, and just maybe (if he's lucky) Ciel went home today with the others, but on the contrary- Ciel's door was left_ wide_ open with quite a commotion coming out of it.

Kyoya walked up to the doorway and was greeted with what the morning of Phantomhive is like.

Ciel was standing in the middle of his room, his back facing him, speaking Portuguese into his cellphone. There was an old man telling multiple other men where to stack the plastic bins. His desk had papers, textbooks, files, and blueprints stacked on it which all looked unfinished, his bed was decorated with more papers, and more blueprints(?), and more(!) files. His laptop had many_ many_ tabs compressed into varying sizes of squares on the screen.

Behind Ciel was a cart with a platter of muffins of all types and a silver pot accompanied with china.

Ciel seemed to be having an amusing conversation based on the tone he was using, and turned around to grasp his cup of tea when he met eyes with Kyoya.

. . .

Ciel blinked- surprised (?), and turned his back quickly, and whispered something into the phone.

Kyoya wondered if this was a bad time, perhaps a mistake, and was planning to leave when the old man took notice of him and walked over briskly with a welcoming smile and asked,

"Are you a friend of the young master?"

"Young master?" Kyoya said to himself looking closer at Ciel who was seamlessly handling the commotion around him. He was finishing off his conversation in Portuguese, signed a clipboard from the random men and thanked them in Japanese and gave them all a generous tip from his own wallet.

"You see he is quite busy at the moment." The old man said, "But if it pleases I could fetch you some refreshments while you wait."

"That won't be necessary, thank you." Kyoya replied, maintaing his "coolness".

The old man bowed, then escorted him in, and then escorted the workers out. By that time Ciel finished his conversation and then turned around to stare at Kyoya blankly.

. . .

"I was wondering-"

"What are you-"

They both managed to say at the same time. Ciel looked around Kyoya for Tanaka then sighed to himself and then said awkwardly,

"If it's alright, I need to make a quick phone call to just-"

"That's fine." Kyoya said nodding, understanding in some way he guessed.

Ciel nodded then headed to his bathroom.

Kyoya, alone, looked around, not knowing for sure where to set his coffee down at, while also wasn't sure where to start looking at. Should he even look? But many things were swirling around in his mind.

_Ciel, a 13 year old, was an exceptionally busy 13 year old._

Since there was no hiding it Kyoya helped himself around and was surprised by what he was seeing. On Ciel's laptop were way too many boxes to evaluate all except for the one that laid on top the others that was a whole email written in German.

Kyoya blinked, he studied German a little bit, but not so well enough to ever write or speak himself.

Kyoya glanced over the plastic bins with letter labels, wondering what the contents could possibly be- Maybe Ciel was reinevorating.

He looked over to the blueprints on the bed to confirm his hypothesis, having to move over a few pieces of paper as silently as he could to not get himself caught. Once they were out of the way a clear drawing of some type of **gun** was revealed.

...Kyoya didn't know what to think.

_Why would a future toy company owner need blueprints of guns for?_

Kyoya backed away as if the blueprints would bite if he hadn't, and looked around himself to see he was still alone, and so he composed himself again, and moved on to Ciel's desk where files were all over and textbooks were becoming skyscrapers.

He initially thought Ciel must be falling behind on classwork knowing how much the boy sleeps during class and hardly pays attention, but his student persona (which Kyoya always has anyones and everyones on hand) told that Ciel was fine. In fact he perfectly aced every single thing he's done.

Remind you of a certain someone?

He looked at one particular file that was left open for curious eyes, and on it was picture of a student whom he has never seen before. Many questions were being raised in his head, but unfortunately he couldn't think too hard about them at the moment because the bathroom door opened.

He stepped back to where he was when Ciel left before Ciel could notice.

Ciel looked up at Kyoya blankly, and Kyoya was mentally saying, irritated, "_This is only awkward if you make it_." But outwardly he was composed as ever.

"Is there something you needed?" Ciel asked tilting his head.

Kyoya opened his mouth to speak, but was interupted when another voice spoke over,

"A friend has come to visit you*, how nice indeed*."

It was the old man standing just a few feet behind Ciel.

Ciel turned to look at him and said hushly,

"**_It's not what it looks like_**."

Kyoya's brows raised,

_French too._

A language he could understand and speak himself.

"Actually," Kyoya finally said straigtening his glasses, "My family is throwing a small party tonight, and my sister said I should invite some friends."

Ciel stared even more blankly up at him as if to say,

_And you're inviting me?_

Ciel blinked a bit, and glanced around his room, and then said,

"I should like to, but..."

"The young master would love to go." Tanaka then interjected causing Ciel's head to spin around and stare at him. Tanaka bowed respectively and further said,

"I will personally take care of the mediocre tasks of your work, my lord."

"Tanaka-"

"That should leave you a bit of free time, yes?"

Ciel mentally sighed, his shoulders easing- a subtle sign of submission, but he still muttered in French,

"_**But what of the work**?"_

"**_Yes_**," the old man replied, "**_But I should remind that even the late Earl Phantomhive made time to socialize with his guests. I believe it was in some sense of propriety of his."_**

Ciel huffed a laugh, but then shook his head, and looked up at Kyoya,

"There's just... Much to be done."

"Well," Kyoya said cooly putting his free hand in his pocket, "Whatever this _work_ is, I'm sure I can be of some assistance."

Kyoya had to remind himself that he_ needed _Ciel to go.

Ciel's eyes widened slightly, and predictably before he could speak Tanaka spoke for him,

"That is very generous of you, sir. How does that sound, my lord?"

"...V-very well, I suppose." Ciel stuttered a bit, looking at Kyoya for a moment as if to say,

_Are you sure?_

Kyoya stared back as if to say,

_I'm here, aren't I? _

"I'll gather up the things, my lord." Tanaka said enthusiastically. He went to the desk, the bed, and a few drawers gathering up a few things while Ciel and Kyoya stood and stared, and pretended like this was _okay._

Ciel watched Tanaka from the corner of his eye and was mentally shaking his head. The old man must thought he was doing to the right thing, but what he doesn't know is he's sending him into the belly of the beast.

But the belly of the beast is being suspiciously kind. _Why?_

* * *

Ciel didn't really know what brought him back to the host club. Maybe because it's a good distraction, or maybe he needs some company, or maybe he's just losing it in this frilly school. Possibly all at once, but besides the point he was there and he intended to stay.

Sure the club was time consuming, and the people there were energy consuming, but... It was _constant_. And at this time in his life he felt he needed some consistency.

Ciel was actually grateful to Tamaki. Tamaki never brought back up the incident, and Tamaki never asked questions. Tamaki just opened his arms and carried him into the host club quite literally. Thus making him the dreadful robin.

Ciel as the official Robin* needed a few adjustments by Renge the manager. The guidelines were,

**Official "Robin" Guidelines, in simple terms-**

**"-As Robin, it is your ****duty**** to choose a host club member(s) to support when they are with a client. You're not allowed to pick a member ****without**** a client at the time, and your support to them ****should be fitting**** to the occasion."**

In other words Ciel never got a break and his job was some cruel way of roleplaying. As if he didn't do that enough in his real life.

The part of the Queen's guard dog played by Ciel Phantomhive.

The part of the young heir to a fortune and proper gentleman played by Ciel Phantomhive.

The part of adorable, but grumpy cousin played by Ciel Phantomhive.

He's never fully himself, but then again who is?

Lately, ever since Madam Red, Ciel has been trying his hardest to make his days blend together so not to... Dwell too much on the past, but now that Sebastian has put some sense back in his head again he has been able to get back to focus.

However it's hard to remember there's a real world when your placed in a one like the host club. But Ciel is learning to manage. When he hosts he behaves like a proper young gentleman (even though the girls treat him like a baby), and though he hasn't hosted much yet- the host club themselves treat him as if he's been there all their lives.

Especially Tamaki who does everything in his power to act chummy to Ciel; And you wouldn't expect it, but especially Kyoya as well.

Ciel's never met Kyoya before, but with the way he glares at him would lead you to believe they were childhood **enemies**.

Ciel plays cards with the girls, acts like a proper young gentlemen, he treats the girls kindly even though they treat him as if he were five, he does his job perfectly with every host he hosts with. He even played with toys with Honey-senpai for God's sake! And grinned and bared it, but yet. He catches Kyoya in the corner of his eye staring at him, possibly glaring- who knows. Ciel doesn't understand his problem with him. It's not just club. It's in class when he's doing his work, at lunch when he's eating, in the halls on his way to class.

Ciel would get to the bottom of this if only he truly cared.

**But now...**

Kyoya is the one acting all chummy which is truly something he should get to the bottom of. _On his own terms of cou__rse._

_.__**I'm Alive! ~ and there it is folks!**_

_**Firstly, thank you guys so much! Especially for helping me hit that milestone! (Over 100 follows! Amazing.) **_

_**Thank you for all of the comments - they're very much appreciated! - and I'm so glad you guys enjoy it so much! **_

_**Sorry for the irregularity! And grammar! (English is hard- and so is math, and many other things.) **_

_**Anyway th**__**anks for the follows, the favs, and the everything!**_

_**BTW I'm getting my act together! W/ writing and whatnot so possibly in the nearby future there'll be more! Haha- I'm horrible. **_


	8. Their Host Club, Choosing

**Last chapter Kyoya is asked to invite Ciel to a party his family is throwing, and to become friends with the younger teen; Ciel has some of his own business going on at the moment; The twins are Haruhi's knights in armor! Tamaki's distracted, and could Ciel and Kyoya actually get along? I mean... Why couldn't they? or Why could they?..**

**Thank you all, I don't own this-duh. Btws sorry in advance if this chapter looks weird because a lack of italics and spacing and boldness! This frickin site just has a problem with transferring my work and it sucks because I really wanted this to be special!**

* * *

"I'll generate a list for you, my lord." The old butler said with a bit too much enthusiasm for someone his age in Ciel's opinion. "So you not get lost in your travelings."

"Thank you, Tanaka." Ciel said stiffly as he glanced back at the *problem.

_How can I make this work?_ Ciel had to think to himself.

Tanaka handed Ciel his satchel like a mother hands her child their lunchbox and said with a grin,

"Have a fun time, my lord."

"We'll see." Ciel muttered, shrugging his satchel onto his shoulder then turning around to leave.

"Shall I take your disposable cup before your leave, sir?" Tanaka asked Kyoya who had completely forgotten that the thing was still in his grasp.

"Yes, thank you." Kyoya said ever polite and charming.

The butler stepped over and grasped the thing, but not without muttering in French to Kyoya,

"His bark is worse than his bite."

Kyoya blinked, gazing back at the old man as he went to go on about his business. Kyoya quickly snapped out of it, turning, and heading to the exit too and thought,

'_Interesting warning..._' He glanced at Ciel already staring out the windows in the hall, _'..for a small robin_.'

Kyoya met with the younger teen at the windows just outside the room. He could see over Ciel's shoulder, and saw the boy's reflection in the window. Cold as always, icy like the weather just outside. It suited him Kyoya supposed and it helped quickly determine what type of host Ciel would be apparently. However Renge wouldn't release such information. According to her yesterday at club she said,

"Ciel's host type will be revealed in another episode (chapter) because something else is going on at the moment. There's still a lot going on outside of the host club room."

The damn manager seemed to have a sixth sense about managing animes (and fanfictions apparently).

Just as Kyoya went to ask Ciel where to start the boy had beat him saying haughtily,

"Lets get a move on then." While turning on his heel and heading off. Kyoya's mouth was even left agape.

Then he closed it, his jaw tightening, before he shook it off.

_Sooner we get this done- the better._

_Kyoya plastered on his casual smile muc_h like a secretary eager to help, and asked nicely,

"So what is first on our list."

"Tanaka had taken on the harder part." Was Ciel's elusive response which caused an eyebrow twitch on Kyoya's part.

Tanaka had taken on everything.

Ciel then glanced down at the list Tanaka had made up for him. He wondered what the old man had in mind.

The list read:

1) Take a tour around the campus

2) Have a cup of tea at the café

3) Discuss each others' family business

...

_**JUST WHAT IS THIS OLD MAN PLAYING AT! I'M NOT ON SOME STUPID PLAY DATE WITH THE GUY! WE'RE NOT EVEN ON THE TERMS OF MUTUAL ACQUAINTANCES!**_

Ciel's grip on the blasted list turned his knuckles white as a bead of sweat formed at his temple.

"Is something wrong?"

Ciel mentally gasped in aggravation and stress.

_What am I suppose to tell him. God, I can't tell him that I don't have anything to do at the moment. I'm still waiting for the **call**. And I'll be damned if I do any of these things on this list._

Kyoya saw how the younger teen's shoulders tensed irritably at his words. 'I_s my asking bothering you?'_ He thought quite pissed off. _The least you could do IS reply back for once!_

Kyoya had a quick flashback about how even in the classroom Ciel wouldn't bother to mutter a simple 'thank you' when he passed back a paper.

"I just realized I didn't finish my morning tea is all." Ciel said egomaniacally stopping and turning ( perfect timing ) around the corner to the school's cafeteria doors where the café was.

Kyoya stared at the back of the younger teen's head with a calculating look. He hadn't any idea what the teen was up to, but he hoped they weren't just idling around. After all, he has better things he could be doing with his time than sipping tea with a child.

Kyoya followed behind Ciel like a shadow all the way up to the little café. There were still some students still hanging around chatting while eating brunch together. Most of them just girls. After all, females outnumbered men 4:1.

Kyoya watched as the younger teen walked up, with a bored expression- much like the one Hikaru and Kaoru wear.

He hadn't even realized until just then how alike those three are. Ciel is always seemingly disinterested in everything and everyone. He's arrogant, a loner of sorts, etc. Kyoya wondered as to why he didn't think of this sooner.

Those twins would be better suited as to being Ciel's "Big Brothers" than Tamaki.

"I'll take an earl grey and- Kyoya?" Ciel said turning his head up to Kyoya, "Anything you'd like?"

"Same as you."

Ciel nodded and the barista put it in the register.

"Just ¥374.54."

Ciel nodded, reaching to his back pocket and paled.

"O-oh. Um."

He reached into his other pocket, and other one, and another.

Kyoya watched how the boy smiled stupidly, and was about to just tell the barista to forget about it, but not without having giving Kyoya this glance.

That's when Kyoya knew.

He stepped forward pulling out his own wallet and said, with his most charming and fake smile,

"Don't worry, I'll cover."

"You really don-"

"I_ insist_."

Kyoya could see how Ciel looked at him from the corner of his eye and see how the boy looked barely embarrassed.

_Oh yes, the similarities are striking!_

The two then got their teas and took a seat at a table together by a window with a view outside. Kyoya silently watched as Ciel took his tea and sipped it out of the to-go cup and stared solemnly at the snow. When Ciel glanced at Kyoya and caught him staring Kyoya silently cursed himself.

Watching Ciel had become Kyoya's unconsciously most frequent pastime. He saw the younger teen for the majority of his day so that didn't help much. Luckily he's able to keep his emotions tucked away, underneath a sheet of tissue, caged in ribs, and a mask portraying his ever pleasant and ever cool persona.

And so he's watched how Ciel comes into class, seemingly tired and cranky, and he's watched how Tamaki fawns over him as soon as he takes his seat, and he's watched how Tamaki goes right ahead and tells Ciel every little detail about his day to day life when Ciel clearly doesn't really care.

But that's just one example of the newly beloved antics of Tamaki Suoh and Ciel Phantomhive.

Tamaki has taken it upon himself to act like the perfect "Big Brother" to Ciel. His obsession over the role is even more severe than his one as the "Lonely Prince".

He looms over Ciel's shoulders sometimes while he's working and offers help, to which Ciel gets annoyed stating he knows what he's doing (and sometimes even points out a mistake that his "Big Brother" made on his worksheet. To which Tamaki would smile brightly, and pat his "little brother's" head and comment on how fast he's growing). He coos over him, fawns over him, worries over him.

Ex. One day Ciel showed up to class wearing a scarf saying the cold was irritating his asthma- TO WHICH Tamaki had to get him blankets, warm tea, and tried to do Ciel's work for him. (Ciel that day decided to go back to his dorm and didn't show up for club- Tamaki apologized the next morning.)

Kyoya just couldn't understand the fixation. When he indirectly asked Tamaki that flamboyant teen replied hugging himself,

"_It has just occurred to me recently Kyoya that I was brought up to be a big brother! However, since I'm an only child I never got that chance, but now! I can finally know what it's like to mentor another life! Protect them from the cruel and harsh realities of this world! Be there in a hard time when he has no where left to turn to!"_

(Mental image: Ciel being bullied by a group of young thugs, and him running to 'Big Brother' who will pat him on the head and toss the ball with him.)

Kyoya had to hold back the urge to yell at Tamaki that that is basically what he already does in his life now with Haruhi! That pissed Kyoya off even more when he compared Tamaki's behavior to Ciel with his behavior to Haruhi. The two were very similar in ways, and Kyoya knew the only reason Tamaki had labeled himself Haruhi's "Daddy" was because he's not bright enough to even realize his own true reasons for why he feels the way he does about her. It made Kyoya wonder what kind of unbeknown feelings of Tamaki's could he have for Ciel...

And now Kyoya was grinding his teeth again. Kyoya composed by downing some of his tea.

But he doesn't just watch Ciel when he's with Tamaki. He watches Ciel even when Ciel thinks nobody is watching.

He sees the very different ways Ciel drifts away from it all. In class, at lunch, at club, at any given moment. Ciel will either glare at his desk to make it look like he's bored, or while at club he will lay his chin in his palm with a small pout and sigh as if bored, or like right now, he'll stare with the most distantly blank expression as if there's nothing going on around him- probably bored.

Now, with half his tea gone, Kyoya has finally figured- _If I'm going to have to be a "friend" of his then I will at least have to try to get to know him._

"Ciel?" Kyoya said, the boy's name tasting foreign on his tongue which gave him a mild shudder, "How are you liking it here at Ouran Academy?"

Ciel shrugged, not even turning to give Kyoya a glance,

"It's a fine academy."

"How are you enjoying the club?"

"The club's a club, what more is there to say."

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched. How could Ciel even say that! The club is not like any club that you could find at any school in the entire world- and he speaks of it like its the chess club. Ciel would probably like that one more.

"Is being a host not _overly_ exciting?" Kyoya pressed- trying not to sound condescending-even though he so was.

"I'm not really a host though. I'm more like a glorified pet for his majesty." Ciel retorted with a smirk.

Kyoya was even a little taken back by how Ciel referred to himself. In honesty it's what Kyoya thought of Ciel too but he didn't think the boy thought that way.

"Well, you are a "Robin" needed by all the other hosts."

"Like a broach is needed in a woman's blouse." Ciel scoffed, "I'm not really needed."

Kyoya was frustrated- how is he suppose to be nice to this kid when he doesn't care himself.

"Come on Kyoya," Ciel said, "You said it yourself I think- I'm not really needed and I owe Tamaki nothing really. In fact I just may leave that club."

Kyoya was _speechless_...

He didn't know what to say. Well actually on normal circumstances he would've encouraged it! He'd love it if Ciel would go- but then his father's wishes. There could leave some tensions if Kyoya encouraged it- perhaps indirectly he could. But then Kyoya remembered a certain aspect of their lives that wouldn't allow such a thing.

**Tamaki.**

The boy would probably do everything in his being to stop Ciel from leaving- and if Ciel ended up leaving anyway that would be the end of Kyoya's peace. Ciel couldn't leave, could he?

"I could leave..." Ciel said just then- as if reading Kyoya's mind!

"I mean I don't really belong there do I? I'm not like any of you. I'm not bold, I'm not romantic, I'm barely a passable conversationalist. I'm sure I wouldn't be missed if I left. I was never needed in the first place. There's just no future for me there."

Kyoya... Kyoya oddly thought this was all wrong. He thought Ciel was wrong. Okay sure Kyoya doesn't like Ciel, but Kyoya has seen for himself the way Ciel treats the girls he hosts. He'll sit them down across from him, give him his all and undivided attention- as if there the only creature left in the world to gaze upon, and he'll listen. Really listen. In a way that's actually both bold and romantic- and for Ciel to think like this!

"You could," Kyoya said, straightening his glasses and earning Ciel's attention.

"I mean you could have a future there. So long as you dedicate yourself to it. I see the way you host- even though you're not officially a "host" you do have the charisma of one."

Kyoya has dedicated most of all his life to a lot of things- but mainly surpassing his brothers. He's sacrificed a lot, but he's so close. Kyoya is living proof what dedication is.

"...Sometimes the future is beyond your dedication."

Ciel was staring down at the cup in his hand solemnly, longingly, as if the cup reminded him of something sad...

In that moment a few things went through Kyoya's mind. Starting with how he remembered Ciel is only 13 years old, and is an heir to a fortune, and lost his parents in an accident at a young age, but lastly and most importantly-

He knows nearly nothing about Ciel's character.

"...Ciel-"

Ciel's phone went off just then.

Ciel picked it up and then looked at Kyoya and Kyoya knew that look,

"I have to-"

"It's fine-" they both said at the same time.

Ciel then nodded, got out of his seat, and when he answered the phone he was speaking Portuguese again as he walked away.

When the doors closed behind Ciel Kyoya let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

_Damn that kid._

Kyoya didn't know how to think or feel. He wished he knew more what Ciel was up to- and he wished he didn't care.

He wished he knew more about Ciel's character so the boy would stop being a mystery, and that too he wished he didn't give a damn about!

He wished Ciel didn't have to be a part of his life, but here he is anyway! Quite literally had fallen into it upon the the host club room.

Could Kyoya make the most of this? What is there to lose?

Kyoya awaited for Ciel to come back for twenty minutes and when the boy still hadn't returned he became worried.

Kyoya walked out the cafeteria to find the hallway empty. Not a blue haired boy in sight.

_The kid..._

_Had ditched him..._

_He..._

**_That damned brat!_**

* * *

Tamaki was digging so deeply into his drawers that only his bottom end was hanging out. Mori and Honey watched as Tamaki threw out his shirts, pants, socks, underwear- all over the floor! The way he grunted would've had you believed he was wrestling a grizzly, and this had been going on for a good twenty minutes. He already went through his closet, and bed stand, and both his dressers, each with ten dresser drawers, and now the last thing was his wardrobe's drawers and that turn out to be fruitless.

"I can't believe it!" Tamaki cried surfacing back up from the pool of clothes. His entire room looked like a hurricane went through a pawn shop from all the weird articles of clothing Tamaki has collected.

"I thought I had a pair of mittens here somewhere! I have a top hat, a red scarf, three buttons, and yet I can't find those MITTENS!"

"I-it's okay Tama-Chan." Honey said nervously, "I'm sure I've got a pair back at my dorm. Say! We can even have some hot chocolate when we get there!"

"I do like liquid sweets." Tamaki said stroking his imaginary stubble. "Alright! Lets do it!"

And off they went!

* * *

"Professor Michealis," the dean said lacing his fingers together, and leaning over his desk to get a closer look at the astonishingly young professor. He just couldn't believe that a man this qualified could be so young and... handsome.

"It appears," he said clearing his throat a bit before saying, "That you are more than qualified for the job."

"Thank you, sir." Sebastian said brightly, bowing a bit.

"I'm curious," the dean said reclining back into his seat and brought Sebastian's resume up to his face to inspect yet again, "What is it you plan on teaching? You could teach anything you liked practically."

"Latin is something I've always enjoyed, sir." Sebastian said charmingly as always.

"Very well, consider it done- anything extracurricular? The new semester is about to begin and we always appreciate new classes for our students."

"What would you suggest?" Sebastian asked with the tilt of his pretty black head.

"You know," the dean said passively, "cooking, writing, and such."

"Well," Sebastian said with a small smirk, "It just so happens I am _significantly_ accomplished in the culinary arts, have serving the Queen herself with my award winning curry. I'm also a published authors in many genres, mystery being my best, however my books are under an alias*. To further I have given dance lessons, the **Ballet en Pointe** and **Vietnamese waltz** are my specialties, I cannot see why I can't teach them again. Also-"

"You've said enough!" the dean exclaimed with a nervous bead of sweat at his temple, followed by an intimidated chuckle.

"You can teach anything you like, Professor Michealis. This school only wants to provide it's students the utmost best. You have definitely surpassed our standards."

"Thank you, sir." Sebastian said sincerely, bowing deeply.

"Y-yes- now then!" the dean stood out of his seat followed by Sebastian and extended a hand.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy."

"Thank you," Sebastian said smiling brightly again, "I intend to give it my all and to stay here for_ quite_ a while."

Sebastian hadn't even took two steps out of the dean's office when clippers narrowly missed his nose by a half a millimeter. He smiled however at the attack,

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise." he turned his smile the owner of the pruner, William T. Spears. He stood far down the hall, and then slowly walked forward, as his pruner tucked into itself. He then habitually straightened his spectacles, as he said,

"Sebastian Michealis, why am I not surprised."

Sebastian smiled bashfully, guilty as charged yes!

"Well there's no helping it." The reaper stopped about four feet away from the demon, pulled out his black binder and read,

"Sebastian Michealis I am here to investigate and dispatch possible punishment for the violations charged against you. There has been a reporting of misconduct with another co-worker whom shall remain nameless, regarding information that is beyond your level of employment. Also, I am here due to suspicion of violating protocol concerning the child."

William's eyes looked as deadly efficient as the scythe he wielded. However, even faced with this Sebastian's composure remained unfazed. He smirked, grabbing his chin and commented,

"Yes, I could see how one may see it as that."

"Do not toy with me, demon."

"Perhaps we should take this discussion into a more private setting, my office perhaps?" Sebastian suggested with a slight bow.

William adjusted his specks. "I suppose that would be more befitting- fine then."

Sebastian smiled, like a good escort, and lead the way.

* * *

Tamaki, Honey, and Mori turned a corner on their way to Honey's room when they ran into a certain someone along the way.

They all stopped when they saw Sebastian aka Professor Michealis with some other adult male.

Tamaki noticeably tensed. Ever since that incident with Ciel he wasn't sure what to think of Sebastian. Naturally he thought of him as a friend, but the man was _eerie_. But of course Tamaki doesn't want to appear rude and suspicious, and he was the one to say,

"Hey Sebastian!"

Sebastian turned around, and when he saw the young trio he smiled brightly- So brightly, and charmingly that it impressed Tamaki for a split second before Sebastian said,

"Good morning Suoh, Mitskuni, Morinozuka."

"Ah," Tamaki responded glancing over Sebastian's shoulder just to see who was behind him. He found it to be a tall man with neatly combed black hair, and strange green eyes wearing spectacles. In his hand he held some kind of gardening tool, and the other had a binder tucked underneath it. Is he some gardener... in winter?

Tamaki finished,

"Good Morning."

"Good morning, Mr. Sebastian." Honey said with a respective bow and a wide smile.

"Good morning." Mori followed.

"Who's your friend?" Tamaki asked politely.

"Colleague," the stranger corrected adjusting his specs with his gardening tool (to which the trio all hummed in confusion) and stepping over to properly introduce himself.

He extended a precisely angled hand to Tamaki who shook it,

"William Spears."

Tamaki nodded, smiling brightly, staring intently, and said,

"Tamaki Suoh, it's a pleasure meeting you. Might I say you have quite unusual eyes- beautiful really." And he did. They were like glowing green orbs- much like a cat's when the light is shone on them.

The stranger somewhat flushed, straightening his glasses and said,

"Thank you, I suppose..."

"So is there something I could assist you three with?" Sebastian asked enthusiastically moving on.

"Not really," Tamaki sighed dramatically, "We were just at my dorm searching through my things because Honey-senpai needs to build a perfect snow man, and to our misfortune it turns out that even at this time of year I - WOAH HEY SEBASTIAN!"

Everyone blinked, confused as to how Tamaki's dramatic tangent had come to a halt with him pointing down at Sebastian and then everyone saw.

"You have gloves!" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly

"...these?" Sebastian silently muttered to himself bringing his gloved hands up to his view.

"Say, could we borrow them?" Tamaki asked with his hands clasped together, unknowingly begging to the devil, "We need to build Honey-senpai's snowman and it would just damper the whole day if he didn't get to build the perfect one." Tamaki had picked up the smaller, yet older teen and shoved the adorable boy with his puppy dog eyes into the demon's face.

Sebastian looked like a statue frozen with a friendly grin contemplating as to what to do.

_Whatever I do, don't take off the gloves._

"Ah... These gloves... They're not um.."

The trio blinked with tilted heads not comprehending what Sebastian was trying to get across.

"Here. Take mine instead." William said pulling off his gloves in two slick movements and giving them up.

"O-oh! Thank you!"

"Yea, thank you, Spears-senpai." Honey said with a bow.

"No need for that," William said taking a step away from the group and added, "and William will just do."

"Thanks William! You're too kind!" Tamaki said brightly, the sparkling snow fall highlighting his face making his flawless crescent face more prominent with its attributes.

William flushed again, and then gave Sebastian a look before heading off. Sebastian quickly looked back at the trio and said,

"Could you three do me a favor?"

"Oh?" the trio said in sync, listening.

"If you do by chance see Mr. Ootori, tell him he's needed in the _lower east wing_ in the middle school."

"Really, what for?" Tamaki asked- his curiosity clearly getting the better of him.

"For reasons- and also*," Sebastian said his voice just tad bit stern to get there attention. He leaned in with a smirk and said, "If your snowman turns out to be perfect I'll bring you three hot chocolate and vanilla cake. How does that sound?"

"OH REALLY!?" Hoeny-senpai exclaimed excitedly, trampling over Tamaki.

"Of course, what do you say?"

"V-very well." Tamaki said getting off the ground regaining his strength. He then shook off the snow stuck to him and said, determined, "We'll do it! You can count on us!"

"Wow, thanks, Sebas-chan!" Exclaimed Honey with his hands clasped together day dreaming about the cake.

"First let me handle this really quick, you three go ahead and get started and make it perfect."

"Aye aye!" The trio said in sync as if sent on a duty, reminding Sebastian of a certain trio of servants aka imbeciles.

* * *

He caught up with William around the corner where the shinigami was waiting and said with an innocent face,

"As you can see, I'm quite liked around here."

"Naturally, seeing how your kind masters at deception. Even so, you pass off as a convincing human enough to continue your stay here if _I_ do _allow you_."

Sebastian felt the dagger being mentally pushed into him by William, but chose to ignore it for now.

When they arrived at the office, aka, the scene of the crime William immediately started the investigation.

"It is to my understanding that person A (Grell) was making his usual monthly reports here." His clippers flew down and stabbed/marked a spot where Grell was once standing.

"Answer me:" William said with a somewhat irritated tone. "Was he the one who offered the information?"

"Yes, actually." Sebastian said with a grin.

"And you took his offer?"

"I hadn't any choice." Sebastian said with a deceivingly innocent smirk.

William's brows furrowed with annoyance,

"Just what do you mean by that."

"Well_ that child_ is left in _my care_ and in my contract it states that I do all that I can that will benefit his overall health. Of course regarding information of said child was being kept hidden from me that could possibly be _detrimental_ towards his health. And it was."

William's eyebrow twitched upward in confusion and then Sebastian smirked as he said,

"You couldn't be so insensitive as to not realize that removing an important person, one so close as she was, wouldn't affect him or could you?"

William flinched with a grunt at the retort, grinding his teeth a split second while his glasses gleamed to hide his distress. He inhaled sharply and spat,

"No, as a reaper who has spent centuries studying human behavior I understand perfectly how emotions were affected. Even so, it's my responsibility to decide what goes on with that child, and the way I see it he's safer from himself than his is from you."

"It is my sworn duty to protect my master," Sebastian said with a bow of his head, his hand to his fake heart. "Shall I perish before he falters. As I said, because of the contract, I, must do all that I can, even if it means taking his place in death, even if it means going to Hell and back, and especially if it means bending a few rules- I'll do it."

"Yes- but your contract is, to my understanding, _temporary_ and can be terminated at any given moment. Furthermore, your affiliation with that child, demon, from the beginning was only to be short-termed, you knew that- and yet the information you pursued regards that child's future, long-termed future. One that you'll surely be out of." William's words were spoken with a steel edge like his clippers- speaking of which his scythe had lowered and was aimed at the creature.

Sebastian's grin only widened, then a low chuckle reverberated from his chest, up his esphogas, and by the time it reached his mouth it had grown frantic.

William glared at the chuckling demon- who easily composed himself and said with glowing eyes,

"And just what makes you think I won't be. You can't be so blind to think you know just as much as I do. What really do you know? Or are you comfortable in being kept in darkness of something greater than you, and worse, **something right in front of you**."

Sebastian's eyes flashed again threateningly, and the room became warped with his own** darkness** and malice intentions.

"Tell me- are _you_ going to take me out of his future?" Professor Sebastian Michealis's entrancing eyes and warming smile had turned sinister. His body and face had fell away as dark feathers caped in black smog.

Even so William's face remained expressionless at the sight of the demon's close-to true from, but even with the nearly uncontrollable urge to fight the nemesis of his kind, even to take just one shot- it was all against protocol.

Sighing in defeat like always and adjusting his specs he said disinterested,

"I don't understand as to why you creatures think your entitled to everything and have no respect for protocol."

"Good, so it's to my understanding that all is well then?" Sebastian said going back in an instant to his charming, nice professor look.

"Not quite," William said sharply adjusting his specs yet again and said, "The boy-"

"Is unharmed-" Sebastian practically sung.

"Even so it is to my-"

"Not a single hair misplaced-"

"Do you not think I would-"

"-every last piece of him, to the flake of skin is accounted for-"

"You are shaping his soul for Hell, demon!" William said sharply with burning eyes.

However Sebastian's demeanor went on unfazed and said with a tilt of his head,

"Oh no, that is not my doing- even though I would relish in taking credit of a soul such as his. I am merely thread holding the torn shreds together of what was." a haughty chuckle escaped Sebastian's lips.

"Hehe~ Besides, what do you care of his soul?"

"As a shinigami it is my sworn vow and duty to make sure all souls are properly distributed- no matter what life they've lead, and when beasts like you get in the way-"

"I am in no ones way, in fact, I was placed here, if you do recall."

"...yes."

"So all is forgiven."

"Yes," William said turning his back away, and finding it hard to find the restraint to not attack the demon, "Why do I bother wasting my time on you creatures. All you desire is devour everything in sight."

"That is where you're wrong." Sebastian said turning his back as well, "Do not be mistaken, I crave that boy's soul, and his soul solely. I wouldn't trade it for every soul in all of Japan, in all of Asia for that matter."

"I have not realized how singularly obsessed you've become with the boy." William said glowering back.

"Neither have I..." Sebastian said smiling fondly out the window.

In fact there was a time when I hated that child.

"Well- All there is left to be taken care of is seeing the boy." William said passively, pulling out his binder and writing something.

Sebastian felt his fake heart in his chest stop beating.

_William..._

_Is seeing..._

_Ciel..._

"But, in the handbook and also in common knowledge humans are not to be aware of our existence. Especially Ciel." Sebastian reminded the shinigami who gets off with following the handbook.

"It's orders from higher up- they seem to believe Ciel's behavior is improper, but don't fret, demon. I'm going to be observing him from a distance." William said scowling at the demon. "So tell me where the boy is and I can be on my way."

Sebastian's grin became stiff as he admitted, ashamed, "You see I'm not exactly sure where he is."

The Shinigami's eyebrow twitched. "What do you mean? Shouldn't you know his every location."

"I would if he told me." Sebastian replied simply.

"Shouldn't you have an excessive connection to the boy." Said William with distaste.

"I would if he and I shared a proper contract, but seeing as in actuality Ciel is more like a *term of agreement."

William stared at Sebastian with the most genuinely annoyed and confused look Sebastian has ever seen him wear. And by seeing that it made him smirk.

"Ah," Sebastian said with amusement, "It seems my assumption was correct. You really are in the dark of things."

William had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to not kill the demon then and there.

"Fine then!" William said harshly after composing himself, "You're a waste of my time as usual now if you excuse me I'm going to find the child on my own."

"It would be unbecoming of me not to help wouldn't it?"

"Seeing as your useless-"

"I'm not- in fact I'm quite skilled at finding the boy. How do you think I managed to find him here?"

William only grunted and decided he'd just let the annoying demon have his way- just so long as he completes his task and goes home.

* * *

_**That asshole! That deceiving brat! I can't believe he would just ditch me like that! When I get my hands on him I'll be sure to never let him out of my sight! Wait!- what am I even saying!? I want nothing more to do with that annoying, narcissistic, rude, mother-**_

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya blinked as he saw Tamaki appear out from behind a bush covered in snow.

"Hey it's you! Where you've been? Where's Ciel?"

"I've been wasting my morning away in the cafeteria and haven't any clue where Ciel could be." Kyoya said in between his gritted teeth, his glasses glaring at the snow.

"Hey! Is that Kyoya?" Honey then exclaimed revealing himself from behind a bush on top of Mori's shoulders.

"Wow funny seeing you here, Kyoya."

Kyoya blinked in confusion.

"Sebas-chan said something about seeing you here, didn't he?"

Tamaki then snapped his fingers with a jump,

"You're right, Honey-Senpai! He wanted us to tell you something Kyoya."

"Ya what was it he wanted us to tell him?" Honey said looking dazed.

"I can't... remember... Something about cake?"

"Oh ya! Sebastian's making a cake if we build a good snowman! The perfect snowman! And something else..."

"What was it?"

"Ooo I can't remember!" You could literally see the wheels in Honey's mind get jammed. He pounded on each side hoping that would trigger something- anything!

Kyoya's irritation was smoking on top of his head as he grew fed up with the trio.

"Argh! Mori! Do you know what it was?"

Mori shrugged. Even he didn't know!

"Wait! Wasn't it? Or no..." Tamaki drifted.

"Something! Something with Kyoyaaaaaa." Honey shook his head hoping to flick a switch.

"Why can't I recall this!"

"Come onnnnnn brain!"

"Just forget it! You guys are wasting my time. There probably wasn't anything you actually needed to tell me! At this rate I won't be able to find Ciel before the party and he'll (father) be disappointed and it will all be because of that brat!"

Kyoya's eyes widened, and lowered his head in shame.

Damn.

He let his anger get the better of him and he could feel Tamaki's eyes on him- but finally to his luck Honey shouted-

"O-O-OH! I remember! Sebastian wanted us to tell you that your needed for something in the middle school's lower east wing- or something! Maybe Ciel's there!"

Mori held Honey high like a trophy that he won for his success at remembering.

Kyoya did not hesitate to turn on his heels and go find this kid. He knew Tamaki wanted to talk to him but now just wasn't the time- and even Tamaki knew that. When Kyoya took his leave Tamaki exclaimed excitedly,

"Kyoya! If you do find Ciel tell him I have some questions on English questions."

_Oh when I find him he'll be answering my questions._

* * *

Kyoya fumed the entire way to wherever-the-Hell Ciel is! And all he thought about was what he would do when he got his hands on him. God what could he do!

Kyoya got there in what can only be assumed a record time, and while walking through the outside sidewalks he could spot Ciel through a window.

_I found you._

Finally! Kyoya could confront him. He turned a corner that led inside the building where Ciel stood and Kyoya was halted when he heard a foreign voice.

"You're a little younger than I expected."

Kyoya instinctively hid behind the corner and adjusted his view to see a teen- old as himself- except taller and bigger. His name Xavier Reeves, son of an automobile manufacturer with factories and origins from Portugal.

_The Portuguese..._

Appearance wise he's handsome. Tan skinned, green eyes, wavy hair- the only problem was he had a reputation for non-stopping, consecutive, broken hearts. Definitely not a quality or even classy man.

Kyoya watched how Xavier walked up to Ciel and pat the younger on the head like a pup and mocked,

"Are you sure you're not lost, little boy?"

Ciel swatted his hand away (how like him), and said monotonously,

"What matters of my age? Money's money right? Do you want my money or not, Mr. Reeves."

Xavier was appalled at first then laughed,

"Feisty little English boy. I'm just thinking about you. Could you handle my stuff?"

"What should it matter to you? Here's my money." Ciel pulled out a huge wad of cash out of his jacket and waved it teasingly in front of his face with a smirk,

"I held up my deal- now where is it?"

"Your shits right here." Xavier grumbled as he pulled out a small clear bag with a white powdery substance in it.

Kyoya couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

The two exchanged, and Kyoya thought-

Ciel... Ciel just bought heroin.

_Who is this boy?_

* * *

"Perhaps we should check the cafe. If I know my lord, he'd probably be enjoying a brew right about now." Sebastian commented idly.

However, William simply ignored him and kept walking onward.

"Maybe even the nurse's office- he always does get into harm's way. I wouldn't be surprised if he's in there."

William straightened his glasses with slight agitation.

"Aah, the library~, now there's a place my lord could be. He takes pride in his literature."

Sebastian looked at William- who wasn't perceiving any of it! Sebastian face then turned cold as he commented,

"Or don't take any of my suggestions. We can keep walking around until your heart's content."

"Any suggestion coming from your mouth, demon, is only what I can assume to be a lie."

Even though William couldn't see, Sebastian was smirking. It would seem he underestimated the shinigami, but even so- this was problematic.

"If you must know I'm going to his room."

"His room?.." Sebastian swallowed, "But he most definitely won't be there."

"Yes, but it's a start and gives me a chance to see what he's up to."

Sebastian froze.

On the outside he was smiling and pleasant- but inside this was a catastrophe.

If William were to go to Ciel's room and find out a certain pup has yet to give up his leash- this could be severely consequential.

Luckily, very luckily Sebastian had anticipated this and without William noticing he sent a message on his phone.

* * *

Tanaka was working diligently for a man his age. True his condition can render him useless for weeks, but when called upon for emergencies he is more than capable than a demon.

His task is to simply take all the files and put them on his young master's laptop. Even though he was working at super human speed it would seem there was a change of plans when he received a message from a good friend of Phantomhive, Sebastian.

Once he read it he got straight to work.

_Destroying everything._

* * *

William and Sebastian made it to the room just in time to catch the old man making his leave by placing a fedora onto his head. Tanaka caught sight of Sebastian and said,

"Sebastian Michealis, as I live and breathe. What brings one like such yourself to a place as this?"

Sebastian smiled pleasantly and replied,

"I've decided to start a new hobby of mine. I've found that I have a true passion for teaching."

"You have my congratulations, old friend." Tanaka said and you could see the old man beginning to take longer breaths, and "deflating" in energy.

"I'm sorry," Tanaka said, "but I must be going. If you're here to see the young master he's not here. He went to go hang out with a new friend of his. I think this place may just grow onto him..."

_One could only hope._

Tanaka, a member of the Phantomhives for two generations. He's seen them meet extraordinary heights and ultimately meet their peril. He's never been able to fathom how the world, how God, could be so cruel to the Phantomhives. They've dedicated their line for centuries to protect the well being of the surface world, only for the Heavens to ultimately forsaken them.

Since Tanaka is a wise old man he knows there's only one way to end the curse.

And it has to end with his master.

Tanaka hopes Ciel grows an attachment to this place and the people in it. Ciel's never met a person who was intellectually on his level and wasn't twenty years older than him. Tanaka hopes Ciel can meet someone here- someone who he can call a real friend.

Tanaka left the two men and went on home. The two demons wouldn't find a trace of anything in there. The old man had did a fine job. Everything was gone- poof!- vanished! Like magic.

* * *

When Xavier turned to walk away Ciel commented.

"Not much for how much I gave you- I thought the Portuguese were known for being charitable- not stingy."

Xavier swiveled around and said,

"I gave you plenty in quality- trust me. You won't find a better high from anything in the world."

"Hm- can I trust your word?"

"Of course, a word of Reeves is never untrustworthy."

"Reeves? I feel as if I know that name." (*smirk)

"You should, it's the name of my father's company- Reeves Automobiles."

"Ah yes I do. Those cars too come at a hefty price. An ordinary man wouldn't be able to get a finger on them."

"But they come with quality- just like that you hold in your hand."

Ciel bounced the bag in his hand playfully before asking,

"And does your father know of this little side business of yours?"

"Of course not! He'd murder me if he found out. That's why you should watch your back and your mouth from now on, kid. You even think of ratting me out- your head will be on my wall."

Ciel actually chuckled to Kyoya's astonishment.

"*Do you say that to all your new customers? If you do then that's pretty generic."

Xavier growled,

"If you want to keep your shit and tongue you should just go now."

"Take it easy*. I would never insult you. After all you are the son of a very important partner of my company. Plus, I like to think of us as friends- we have met before."

"W-what? What are you talking about? I don't know you." Xavier replied a bit aggressively.

"I can understand if you don't recall, but we met before- during that party in last spring."

"A-ah right. Ya, I think I remember you."

"Oh come now, you probably don't, but it's okay, Xavier. There was a lot going on that day. It was your birthday."

"Oh ya, it was."

Kyoya then realized something.

Xavier Reeves- he was born sometime in the fall, and the only reason Kyoya knows this is because he went to one of his parties during middle school and had a horrible time.

_But why is the Xavier saying he was born in spring- unless..._

"Listen kid," Xavier said- cutting things short, "I got more business to handle and places to be so-"

"I'm afraid I simply can't let you go, Carlitos."

Xavier froze at the mention of his real name.

"How did you..."

"Does it matter? What should matter to you now is that I have proof of what you like to do for a little fun* on the side. It be a shame if this got out- hmmm... All those years in prison. Not to mention you going under a false identity. Lying about who you truly are isn't very humble. I'm sure your uncle would be very disappointed. But we can set up a little arrangement. No prison- just tell me how they are getting in."

Xavier- or Carlitos didn't know what to say. He was trembling all over with fear, but mostly with rage. Who the Hell does this kid think he is?

"I'm not threatened by anything that comes out of that small mouth of yours! I could beat you until you forget your name, or you can give me back my shit and forget about all this."

Ciel smirked.

"I'm afraid I'm not making bargains today. Go ahead and try to hit me, but I should warn you." Ciel winked, "My dog has more tricks than just fetch. You hurt his master, I'm not sure he'll be merciful."

"We'll see how merciful I am!"

Carlitos came in with a right hook but Ciel didn't move. He knew he didn't have to.

He had instructed Sebastian earlier that today was to be no play. Ciel cannot attend school with a beaten face like last time. Ciel had plan out this perfectly. He'd get the evidence, reveal the truth, and now get the rat to tell him where's the breach with some of Sebastian's persuasiveness.

Ciel had had this perfectly planned.

So can someone _please_ explain to Ciel why Kyoya was the one to catch Carlitos's fist.

"I think you should rethink our offer, Carlitos." Kyoya said in that dangerously kind voice; shoving the larger boy back.

Carlitos choked on his words- what-where-who?

Kyoya checked Ciel out of the corner of his eyes and wanted to smirk at the sight of Ciel's appalled expression.

But he had an issue in front of him.

"Who the Hell are you?!" Carlitos exclaimed.

"I could ask you the same question. You clearly are not Xavier Reeves- who you claim to be." Kyoya replied cooly, taking off his glasses, and tucking them away. "But you could've fooled me."

"Oh forget this shit! You wanna fight! Throw the first punch!"

Kyoya did not hesitate.

* * *

Tamaki's, Mori's, and Honey's snowman was an impressive feat. Taller than necessary, they probably took half of all the court yard's snow to make this giant thing! It had arms made of sticks with Sebastian's gloves and because the snowman was so massive they looked like little nubs on the fat giant- but nonetheless the trio still admired they're work- completely infatuated.

"Sebastian will love him." Honey said in awe.

"Yes, I think we did a perfect job." Tamaki added. Then his phone went off in his coat. He pulled it out and saw he had three messages from Kyoya two minutes ago.

I NEED ALL THREE OF YOU ASAP

EMERGENCY

LOWER EAST WING, MIDDLE SCHOOL

Tamaki's eyes widened with panic- Kyoya hardly ever sent him texts like these. In fact Tamaki was the only one who ever texted emergencies.

"Come on men! We have an emergency!"

Tamaki had already started to run off.

"What is it Tama-chan!?"

"I'll explain on the way!"

* * *

As the trio made it toward the place they could see Kyoya and Ciel through the windows. They saw Kyoya kneeling to the ground- covering his face- and was that blood!

"KYOYA!" Tamaki exclaimed running to his friend. He got down in front of him and had to see for himself. Kyoya removed his hand and Tamaki saw- possibly broken nose, a scratched cheek, and a bruised cheek. Not to mention how the rest of him was ruffled up.

"Kyoya! Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened?" Tamaki questioned.

"Of course I'm hurt, idiot- I'm fine." Kyoya replied, even then- he had to be a smart ass. He put on his glasses and got up with both Mori and Honey standing behind him making sure he was steady.

Kyoya looked at Ciel and said,

"I dealt with this bully of Ciel's. He shouldn't be a problem anymore."

**_"...Kyoya-chan_**." Honey said darkly, his hair hiding his eyes, "**_Did this bully get away_**?"

"He might've, he ran off as soon as he heard your guy's footsteps."

Honey looked at Mori sharply and Mori grunted in response. Honey then looked at Kyoya and Ciel both while cracking his fingers and said,

"Don't worry, we'll take of him. Takishi!"

Ciel blinked as he watch the two hosts vanish like trained assassins.

"Kyoya? I'm confused." Tamaki rambled worriedly.

"If you wouldn't mind," Kyoya said, "I'd like to go to the nurse to get this nose checked out."

* * *

Luckily Kyoya's nose was not broken, and there would be a minor bruise on his cheek and a cut. What Honey and Mori did to the kid was give him another reason to flee the country and not waste another minute. In a way it sort of hindered Ciel's mission, but Ciel didn't really care. He'd get his answers and he'd get his prey. Right now though, he needed to know everything was okay.

The nurse with the help of Dr. Honey, Nurse Mori, and loving husband (daddy) Tamaki. They all made sure Kyoya was 100 percent a-okay!

"Poor Kyoya-chan," Honey said looking up at the boy.

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

"NOTHING! Have you looked in a mirror!"

*sigh*

"When I find out who did this he will be feeling the wrath of the King! I sentence him to the guillotine!"

"Isn't that a little much?"

"Don't worry Tama-chan! Takashi and I took care of him! No one hurts our friend Kyoya, and especially our new smaller friend, Ciel."

"-thanks."

"He shouldn't be a problem anymore." Mori said laying a hand on Ciel's head.

"Are you sure you're alright, Kyoya? Positive?" Tamaki asked, completely up in Kyoya's face.

Kyoya shoved Tamaki back and said,

"Now I can understand why Ciel gets annoyed with you. When I say 'I'm fine' that means I'm fine."

Tamaki cried.

"Why are you so cruel! I only care about the well being of my best friend! Do not be upset because I care!"

"Could you "care" a bit quieter?"

"I am not being loud!"

*sigh*

* * *

Out on the roof of the building stood Sebastian and William watching the teens converse playfully amongst each other. William wrote down what he saw, and all he saw was,

"...The child has taken to some acquaintances, perhaps even friendships..."

"So like my lord," Sebastian commented idly, "to somehow end up in the nurse's office. I knew he would. So, did you get what you needed?"

"Yes," William said shutting his book, "The child seems to be doing fine here, and there aren't any known evidence of him trying to be the guard dog during his stay. If this keeps up you two could have a relative peaceful stay here... But I doubt that will happen."

Sebastian smirked and looked back down at the teens and said to himself,

"No... It wouldn't."

* * *

"You know what I think! I think we should go find Sebas-chan and get that cake!" Honey suggested!

"Oh right! I wonder if he's outside looking at our snowman as we speak!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"We should go check!"

"No need."

All the teens' heads turned to see Sebastian arriving with a cart with a silver platter and pot. It was the cake and hot chocolate he promised for everyone.

"A deals a deal. That snowman you three made was truly worthy."

"Aw, thanks Sebas-chan!"

"Thank you."

"This all looks so delicious."

Sebastian looked at Ciel and there was... Something unspoken. Something _urgent_ and **hostile**.

Kyoya looked around at the exciting faces, but in all honesty he was in no mood for cake and hot chocolate- he needed to speak with Ciel, and something told him Ciel wanted to speak with him too.

"If you guys wouldn't mind, I'd like speak in private with Ciel." Kyoya asked.

All of them were shocked a bit,- Honey had an entire piece of cake already crammed in his mouth- but even so...

"A-alright, say, lets go look at the snowman again." Tamaki said.

Ciel was blinking in confusion as he watched everyone leave and it was just the two of them. Kyoya sat up from the bed, swinging over his legs, and put on his glasses.

"I'm sorry." Ciel said- unsure.

"Don't worry. I wasn't drastically hurt," Kyoya replied cooly.

"No, you should've never gotten hurt in the first place."

"Yes, but I kind of cringe thinking about what would've happened to you if I were not there." Kyoya said buttoning his shirt properly, then he stood, and turned around to look at Ciel coldly,

"What were you even doing there?"

Ciel looked up at Kyoya and could see the scrutiny coming. Ciel closed his eyes and looked away,

"I was doing a favor for a friend of mine."

"Some favor. What kind of favor involves buying drugs and possible harm."

Ciel's sighed,

"Since you saved me back there- I owe you an explanation."

Kyoya watched Ciel closely as the boy moved around to tell his explanation.

"We'll just say a friend of mine was concerned about his son's where abouts... turned out his son was here at Ouran academy under a false identity, Xavier Reeves. His cousin's name. He chose his cousin because even though the two are cousins they look nearly identical. Now, how did he get ahold of the identity? That was easy.

He gave it to him.

Alexander Reeves, owner of Reeves automobile industry. Let's just say they're not doing too well and they need to find a way to make a little extra cash to save them from going bankruptcy . What do they do? Start an international drug cartel. It was only luck and fate that I happened to be here when Carlitos was here.

The only problem is I was hoping to confirm my hypothesis that the drugs were getting into the country through the means of Alexander Reeves' shipments.

But I would imagine Carlitos fled back home where my friend can deal with him. Most of this was out of personal interest and curiosity."

Kyoya stared- shocked- amazed- confused! This was all because of a favor! Kyoya doubted it! Could it be out of personal interest? Curiosity? Perhaps- really? What does Kyoya know about Ciel? This entire time- this is what Ciel was up to, and he never said a thing.

"You know," Ciel said staring away from Kyoya at first, and then looking him dead in the eye, "I would've been hurt if it wasn't for your help today. I'm glad you offered your services to me. I'm sorry I left the way I did, I didn't want you to get involved."

Kyoya blinked, and then adjusted his glasses.

"But nonetheless I did- which means you owe me a favor as well."

Ciel didn't know why- but Kyoya looked sort of evil in that moment. Maybe he was showing his true colors?

"Another thing, you should be more careful from now on." Kyoya stepped over to the younger boy. He was a great deal taller than Ciel- completely towering over the younger lad- and Ciel didn't realize it, but Kyoya had backed him to a wall and then Kyoya slammed his left hand onto the wall, startling the Hell out of Ciel while effectively caging him. Ciel stared up, wide-eyes- what was the meaning of this?

"Do you see how defenseless you are by yourself?" Kyoya leaned down, so his face was right in front of boy's, "Imagine what could've happened if I wasn't there. You'd have more than a bruise and a cut." Kyoya grabbed both of Ciel's hands and pinned them above his head with one hand. His free hand lowered down into Ciel's pocket, "I understand you wish to be independent and not rely on anyone, but if you plan on becoming a successful businessman it's a great lesson to know when it's time to quit or ask for _help_." Kyoya took his hand out of Ciel's pocket with the bag of herorin in it and presented it to Ciel's face.

Ciel stared at the thing and then at Kyoya. The boy has gone mad. Or just plain sadistic.

"Since I don't know what went down today exactly, it would be irresponsible of me to leave this with someone as young as you." Kyoya put it into his own pocket. "You were lucky today I managed to find you, but luck won't always be on your side. You know that, don't you?"

The two stared at each other for what felt like hours, until the words sank deep into Ciel. He understood, and he lowered his head away from Kyoya,

"...thank you..."

Kyoya's eyes widened. A real 'thank you' from Ciel. And he didn't even have to squeeze it out of him. Not to mention the boy apologized to him. Maybe... Perhaps this... This could work. Maybe Ciel does have a soul.

_Ciel would just have to choose..._

"You could have a future," Kyoya then said suddenly. He pushed away from Ciel, "Like I said if you dedicate yourself to it you'll get more than just a place to kill time. I failed to inform you that theirs a mutual understanding amongst us hosts that when we all are grown and have our own lives that we will always have an alliance. Almost like insurance. I'm not too sure but I believe our company's could benefit from one another. That is why I think my father wanted you at our party tonight."

_Your father..._

"That is why I want you to _stay_ at the host club."

...

"CHECK OUT WHAT WE MADE!" Honey exclaimed busting through the doors.

* * *

The two went outside led be Honey to see a truly marvelous feat!

"What the blazes!-"

*snicker*

"It looks just like you Ciel! It even has you frown!" Tamaki said.

"It was originally just a snowman but Sebas-chan made some improvements."

"Sebastian this is humiliating!"

"Most would look at it as a complement, Ciel."

"Well I don't! It's creepy!"

"Aaaaaahhh but Ciel we worked so hard in it!" Honey said with tears in his eyes.

Ciel had to bite back his aggravation and said,

"Fine- the craftsmanship is wonderful and its breathtaking but when you're looking for inspiration in the future can it not be of me."

"YAY! Ciel-chan likes it!" Honey exclaimed crushing the boy in a bear hug.

* * *

Ciel stared out his bedroom window as Sebastian gathered what he would wear.

His place in the underworld and his place at the surface seemed to be counterattacking each other. He never anticipated getting anyone hurt. And on the same note he never thought his life as a guard dog would be interrupted by his life as a student and member of the host club.

Also, no one would've gotten hurt in the first place if it wasn't for a certain man.

"How about this, my lord?"

*SMACK*

Sebastian stared to the side with his mouth agape while Ciel glared at the man.

"You disobeyed me." Ciel said breathing roughly, "Your first priority is to keep me safe. I was in danger and where were you!"

"My lord, you weren't in any danger. I knew Kyoya would find you and protect you, plus-"

*SMACK*

"I was humiliated, Sebastian. I can't even count on you. I can't even count on myself..." Ciel's hands balled into a fist.

"I should inform you that I had more pressing matters to handle. You were discovered."

Ciel swallowed and looked down at the ground,

"... Did Tanaka?-"

"He saved nearly all of it right here," Sebastian revealed the laptop that held the records of everything.

"Good," Ciel said turning his back to Sebastian, "Now deliver it back to him."

"My lord-"

"I don't need it. What use am I to her majesty when I am bound to this building. I thought I could make it work, Sebastian, but I tried reaching out to all my pawns..."

_**The message boxes and tabs on the computer.**_

"None of them could be of any assistance. Most of them said they don't do this type of thing anymore. Don't you see?"

Ciel glared harshly at the man, "It's time to stop this game, it's time for me to dedicate my life to becoming the owner of Funtom- that is what I should be thinking about."

Sebastian... Couldn't believe it. His Master, his Ciel.

_He was forgetting... He was changing..._

"Do I need to repeat myself, Sebastian, go- deliver the laptop back."

Sebastian slowly backed away, and then bowed, and then was gone.

"Damnit," Ciel said harshly, "how could I be so irresponsible as to think Sebastian could be relied on. Just like the rest of them. The dark nobles, the other guard dogs, the pawns- they all turned a blind eye... Or maybe..." Ciel looked out his window to the courtyard where his snowman was still standing proudly, "I'm the one who is blind."

In his own room Kyoya was staring at the snowman.

_Ciel Phantomhive..._

_My dog has more tricks than just fetch. You hurt his master, I'm not sure he'll be merciful._

Kyoya realized he never questioned what Ciel meant when he said that. Was any of this premeditated? Kyoya didn't know, but what he did know was Ciel perfectly avoided explaining that which means there's more he's not saying.

"Hey Kyoya! How does this look!?" His best friend (husband) asked. He sighed, dinner tonight will be very interesting.

"By the way how was your day with Ciel?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya stared at the snowman replica...

"It was intriguing... _In its own way_."

* * *

**And that's your very long and very special treat from yours truly! I can't believe so many of you like this story! I never imagined it become so popular and here I am letting you guys wait with anticipation and hopefulness for an update!**

**From now on I can't make any promises of steady updates- but I can promise never abandoning this story. If I wanted to abandon it I would've already, but I just can't! They're my babies!**

**Anyway, thank you all! Please review! Lol can you guys see the lines I steal from the show and scenes I recreate. Like Kyoya and Ciel is sort of like Kyoya's and Haruhi's! I just think - wow he/she said that- I could make them say that- or he/she did that- I could make them do that! So ya! Also- just FYI- I don't own a pc anymore so everything's done on phone and apologies if it looks wonky and sh**! omg you wouldn't believe how many times I wrote things and accidentally deleted them. I probably wrote everything you see in this chapter seven times each. Because They'd get deleted! Or I revised them! Or completely trash them and go- oh wait! I could've used that- so- IMMA just shut up.**


	9. Their Host Club, Shenanigans

_**That's right folks nothing but fluffifity- fluffed- fluffy-fluff from in this chapter! I wanted to do something fun so~ I decided it's time to do some funny times w the host club! But believe me there will still be drama and feels and boy does this chapter got it. With that said~**_

**_Enjoy the fluff._**

** Last chapter Kyoya decides to lend a man unwanted hand to Ciel just to ensure his coming to his dinner party on behalf of his father's wishes. By ****doing so he ends up getting ditched by the boy. Unbeknownst to him Ciel had plans of his own snuffing out a drug dealer aka a rat. However things don't go to plan and instead of being rescued by a certain clad butler its Kyoya who comes to Ciel's rescue- despite what the boy did to him. However, Kyoya doesn't let Ciel off easy without having a little talk- but by the end of it all, it is admitted. Kyoya would like to have Ciel on the host club. **

**Sebastian officially becomes a teacher at Ouran academy. ****And confronts with William Spears regarding an incident between Grell and him, and also discussing the relationship between Sebastian and Ciel. ****What could the severity of Ciel's future be?**

**Tamaki, Honey, and Mori built a snowman. **

(I'm trying not to make these things too long.)

* * *

The twins cried on the floor from laughter. Not just their ordinary overly dramatic, mocking-in-a-way, douche-y laughter they usually did to piss someone off. It was the gut-splitting, hunched over, fall, and die laughter that inevitably still pissed Kyoya off even more.

"I-I-I-I-I c-can't believe it!"

"B-B-Boss! Boss! C-Can you even speak!?"

Tamaki looked as if his soul had been ripped out of him.

Kyoya sizzled so hot on top of his head that steam could be seen.

"Why didn't you guys just tell us you two were in the closet?" Honey asked with the stupidest grin ever.

* * *

**Days Earlier**

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru ate their dinner over Skype with Tamaki like they always did every now and again. Tamaki has finally gotten to them about the whole ramen obsession and they've come to realize that the stuff wasn't too bad- but they preferred the shrimp flavored. So there they all slurped away and said in between,

"I think having Ciel in the club is a new game changer." *slurp. Hikaru said.

"Ciel's a new game changer?" Tamaki said, trying the words out on his own tongue, "What do you mean?"

"Well- I've just never seen so much rivalry." Hikaru added with a sly grin.

"Rivalry?" Tamaki said as if learning a new word.

"Honey seems on edge to be so cute that it's almost overly cute and off putting." Kaoru said recalling the number of times Honey asked him if he was cute. He felt like if he didn't say yes the smaller teen would go full ninja on him.

"It was bad enough for Kyoya to have to compete with Haruhi, but now he has to compete with Ciel, *poor guy." Hikaru added with a secret smirk.

Tamaki choked on his ramen, and then replied angrily, "What are you saying? Kyoya's not competing with anybody!"

"Are you kidding or just plain oblivious?"

"Wait- are you guys still on about-"

"Kyoya's sexual orientation?- yes." Kaoru finished slurping some more ramen.

"Listen- I know this must come as a surprise to you- but Kyoya's gay. Why do you think he doesn't even attempt to flirt with Haruhi?" Hikaru argued.

"I don't know- it's not like Kyoya to go out of his way for someone in that way."

"You mean for some girl." Hikaru corrected.

"I could be wrong but Kyoya has been going out of his way for you since you two first met." Kaoru added with an evil grin.

The statement caused Tamaki to flare up and choke on his ramen!

"How dare you two! Speaking of Kyoya like this!"

"Hey, we're just trying to get you to accept who Kyoya is because there is a bigger problem."

"What PROBLEM CAN BE BIGGER THAN YOU TWO HOLDING FALSE RUMORS AGAINST MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Well one- we think you're best friend might murder Ciel- just a hunch.

"What!?"

"Like I said," Hikaru shrugged nonchalantly, "Ciel's his new rival- I don't think he's gonna let him have you."

"I mean just look at the way Kyoya glares at Ciel during club like he's some _dirty_ _dog._"

"Glares!?-"

"It's only a matter of time before Kyoya acts on these pent up emotions which means either two things will happen." Kaoru said.

"What two things!?"

"One, he'll kill Ciel." Kaoru said.

"Or two, he'll confront you about his true feelings." Hikaru said.

"C-C-C-C-C" Tamakis body froze over with a blizzard of goosebumps.

"The latter will most likely happen which means you'll have to let him down easy, boss."

"Let him down?-"

"Unless you do love Kyoya!"

"WWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAT!?" Tamaki started spazzing out all over the screen.

"Where do you two even COME UP WITH THESE HORRIBLE, indecent, PERVERTED THINGs!?"

"I only know what I see." They both said.

Tamaki fainted leaving the twins to laugh and said mischievously in secret,

"With mommy and daddy out of the way that leaves Haruhi all to us."

* * *

Fuyumi watched her little brother scan over, and over, and over, and over that plain black note book of his at least a thousand times checking off what she could only imagine was the checklist for tonight's dinner party. She couldn't grasp at first as to why Kyoya was being all of a sudden so meticulous. It was just a small gathering really. Kyoya's friends, the family- the only reason this party was going on was because of Kyoya's new friend.

_Oh wait.._. She thought. _Kyoya has a new friend._

She had almost forgotten how her little brother acted when their father asked him to befriend the boy. He had acted bitter but compliant. She could never understand why Kyoya is never just honest with their father. Even so, the tides have certainly changed from that night to this one.

Kyoya was aggravated, painstakingly looking things over, and now- here he was caring about what to wear.

She watched him switch back and forth from shirt to shirt to decide which to wear.

Fuyumi has only seen her brother act like this once before...

And that was when he befriended his handsome, kind, and esteemed friend Tamaki- whom she always hoped they would end up falling in love.

God forbid she tell her brother that though! She knows how much he hates it when Akito brings up his sexual orientation- but a little inside muse on the side won't hurt anyone.

Ooo! She was so excited to meet this Ciel character! She wondered what he would look like.

He was bound to be handsome she knew that much! Kyoya has a habit of only involving himself with attractive friends._ But he was thirteen right? Maybe he's a maturer thirteen year old- and isn't he British? Ooo! What could he look like!? What will he be like? He skipped all the grades to Kyoya's right? So that must mean he's a genius- just like her Kyoya- and so like her Kyoya to befriend someone on the same intellectual level._

Well whatever he may act or look like it must be of some impressive feat judging by how Kyoya was having the hardest time picking a shirt! Of all things! Her brother had a good eye for fashion and it didn't take him long to know exactly what he wanted to wear- which means...

This Ciel kid has him in a rut. A smitten rut hopefully!

"Kyoya?" She said to her brother who was staring in the mirror.

...

"Kyoya, where's Tamaki?"

...

"Kyoya?"

...

"Kyoya!"

Her brother slightly jumped then turned to look back at her. She smirked. He was debating between a gray cardigan coat or black one.

"Yes, Fuyumi?" Kyoya asked tonelessly.

"You're taking a long time- the dinner is soon. Do you need some help?"

Kyoya sighed and pulled the black one closer,

"No I have it, plus I don't think we have enough time for you to ransack my drawers."

Fuyumi laughed fondly.

"You look handsome, where's Tamaki?"

"He's waiting for the others to come."

"Oh- so when will your new friend show up?"

"How should I know?" Kyoya said, disinterested.

She snickered slightly.

"Well I just needed to let you know that dad and Yuuichi may run a little behind. There's a lot going on at the hospital today."

"Okay..." Kyoya said buttoning his clothes together.

He wore silver slacks, a white button up not completely button all the way, with that black form fitting double-rowed button cardigan.

* * *

Tamaki Suoh stood at the Ootori's entrance and saw how two black cars pulled up. The first one revealed Honey-Senpai and Mori-senpai dressed gorgeously- but not overly gorgeous! As this party was semi-casual!

Tamaki bowed welcoming them,

"Welcome to the Ootori home- tonight! We have a special treat!-"

"Thank God!"

"We're starving!"

Tamaki felt his heart stop beating as he fell over, face first into the snow.

He knew those two voices- which meant!..

"Hey boss!" The Hitachiin twins said in unison greeting their king with their wide grins.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?" Tamaki hollered looking at the second black car thinking a Ciel should be there instead of these two.

"As if we were going to miss this." Hikaru said, sassy as always.

"Plus our flight got cancelled due to bad weather." Kaoru added. The twins then proceeded to say hello to Honey and Mori.

"W-wait," Tamaki said somewhat enthusiastically, "If you two are here then that means my darling Haruhi is-"

"Don't be stupid, boss." Hikaru said killing Tamakis hopes, "Just because we're here doesn't mean she is. She's with her dad remember."

"Haruhi's doesn't have to be in every episode (chapter). She deserves a break every once in a while." Kaoru added.

"Hikaru, Kaoru- this is a surprise." Kyoya said at the doorway. In his mind he was already fuming because now he had to rearrange the seating chart and plates.

"I hope you don't mind, Kyoya." Hikaru said trying to win Kyoya over with his smile.

"It can't be helped." Kyoya sighed and he looked out to see if any other cars were arriving. He wondered when Ciel would show.

The gang moved inside into the living area where Fuyumi joined them and they all sat down with a cup of tea and some small snacks.

"Oh my god guys you won't believe what Kaoru and I discovered in our absence." Hikaru said with a mischievous grin. The teen then pulled out of his hoodie revealing magazines with CIEL ON THE COVER.

"What is this!?" Honey exclaimed snatching some up and looking at them closely.

"They're Ciel! The kids actually a model! Can you believe it!"

"That explains so much about him," Tamaki said idly in a thought bubble. '_Ciel does have that distant stare like a model, and the way he holds himself- not to mention how he rarely smiles..."_

"We found out because our mom was talking about how a competitor of hers by the name _Nina Hopkins _has been issuing teen fashion that's been going off the charts due to a certain someone and she wanted us to model for her." Kaoru said.

Kyoya grabbed up a magazine and skimmed through it. Surprisingly Ciel was in many pages. In fact- he was the star mostly in the male section. Who would of thought. A boy like him who shys away from everyone would be a model- a good one at that!

"What do you think? Definitely going in our next doujinshi- not to mention we can just start displaying these magazines too!"

"You're right! And our website!-" Tamaki exclaimed and then the twins and the king proceeded to bounce ideas off of each other.

Fuyumi absolutely loved diving into one of the magazines and she absolutely loved what she was seeing.

"I can see why you like him, Kyoya." She said.

"When exactly did I ever say I liked him." Kyoya retorted.

"You didn't have to- I could just tell." She said smiling fondly, and leaning on him.

Kyoya just stared and then he decided to join in on the idea of having Ciel model.

"It would be nice having someone with a little experience under their belt, but I doubt he'd comply."

"Oh don't worry- we'll get him to comply." The twins said deviously.

"And just what do you two mean by that!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"What boss? Just four seconds ago you were all for it?"

"Yes, but if you two are planning on doing something perverted then you can forget it!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because he's just a kid! And his innocence shouldn't be stolen by some sketchy pair like you two!"

"Hey that actually hurts you know!"

"Besides look at this magazine!" Kaoru shoved a picture of Ciel displayed on a oversized thrown, his legs skewed in a suggestive fashion, showing off those perfect, slim, pale, delectable legs. "He doesn't look too innocent here now does he?"

*snicker

"What are you suggesting! That Ciel is!.. Is!.."

"Ciel may be young but he is more than what meets the eye- that's for sure." Honey said flipping through the magazine some more. Mori grunted, and then took the magazine out of the boy's hands to his displeasure.

"Tell me about it," Kyoya commented to himself.

While Mori and Honey fought about giving back the magazine,

The twins disturbed Tamaki some more,

Kyoya daydreamed about if he even liked Ciel,

And Fuyumi answered the door.

"Aw, what a surprise," she said and everyone shut up and turned their heads to only be disappointed by Kyoya's brother, Akito.

Kaoru instantly tensed up at the sight of him. Whenever Akito sees him he questions Kaoru like the police would about every little detail about Kyoya's life. As if he would know all that! And so Kaoru stood up and exclaimed,

"Do I smell appetizers!"

* * *

Even though Kyoya's other brother and his wife, mom, dad, and Ciel haven't shown up yet they all figured they could just sit themselves down and snack on the appetizers.

Kyoya had switched out the table with a round one that way everyone could see each other. To get payback at the twins he made sure to have Akito sit between them to mostly Kaoru's misfortune. Honey sat by Kaoru followed by Mori, and Tamaki sat next to Hikaru followed by Kyoya and his sister.

Already, two minutes into the meal and Akito was on Kaoru like white on rice with questions such as:

**Do you know when Kyoya has lunch?**

**Is he working on school during club hours?**

**Is he talking to any girls at all?**

Kaoru swore he get payback.

Hikaru leaned over to Tamaki and Kyoya and whispered,

"Isn't it a little bit weird of him to be asking Kaoru all these questions- I mean why Kaoru?"

"It is for any other normal human being, and as for Kaoru my brother seems to think he's the only one out of all of you that has some maturity."

"Ooohh- hey! WAIT!"

"Akito," Fuyumi interrupted,

"Do you know when father and Yuuichi are gonna arrive."

"I don't know- the weather was bad enough when I pulled in and it's said to only get worse."

"Oh- well I'm going to go call them, can you call mom for me?"

"Sure."

The two siblings exited the room and Kaoru immediately sunk into his chair,

"Something is seriously wrong with that guy."

"Can someone flip on the t.v?" Kyoya asked.

Honey pranced over and turned it on and the news channel was up. There was a woman reporting the horrid weather outside was worst than anticipated. Winds are picking up, the snow is falling quicker and quicker. Hell- this is a blizzard going on outside. They advised to stay in, keep safe.

"Oh no what if Ciel is out there!" Tamaki exclaimed pressing his face to the tv, "Someone! Quick! Try to text him!"

They all pulled out their phones but no signal.

"The snow must be affecting the reception somehow." Kyoya commented.

"OH NO! What if!?-"

"Don't panic, I'm sure Ciel is fine." Honey tried to sooth Tamaki.

Tamaki took a few breaths and then was calmed.

Then everything went **black**.

"WHATS GOING ON!" Honey exclaimed attacking Tamaki's body.

"Wait- WHAT!?"

"Don't worry- the powers out." Said Kyoya pulling out his phone's flashlight.

"Is everyone alright?" Akito asked running in.

"Everyone's fine- where's Fuyumi?" Kyoya replied.

"Ooooooo Takashi I'm scared!" Honey exclaimed jumping from Tamaki's arms into the other teen's arms.

"It is kinda creepy in here with all the lights out." Hikaru said.

"Ya and the wind sounds like it's howling." Kaoru said giving everyone goosebumps.

"Has anyone seen Fuyumi?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh NO THERES A MURDERER IN THE HOUSE!" Honey exclaimed causing everyone to panic! Then of course,

**BANG BANG BANG!**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Everyone it's the front door." Akito said walking away from the cowering group of teens.

He opened the door to reveal a snow covered figure.

"It's the abominable snowman!" Honey screamed!

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Wait- I'd recognize that sarcastic British accent anywhere!" Exclaimed Tamaki running over to attack the snow covered Ciel.

Ciel had to disrobe himself of most of his clothes since they were ruined by the snow and stood in his slacks, socks, and had to borrow one of Kyoya's hoodies that hanged on him past his butt. Naturally Ciel saw the magazines and exclaimed,

"Why the Hell do you people have all of these!?"

"We found them- keeping anymore secrets from us, Ciel~?" The twins asked with devious smirks crowding him.

"As if I would tell you two anything!"

"Guys can we focus on more important matters." Kyoya said a little agitated, "We need to locate the back up generators and find Fuyumi."

"Alright men! We're on operation find Kyoya's sister! Everyone grab a walkie-talkie!" (Don't question it) "Alright everyone- split into pairs."

Mori and Honey instinctively chose each other while Kaoru and Hikaru both pounced on Ciel.

"Let go, Hikaru!"

"Lay off, Kaoru!"

"Listen you two, we shouldn't be wasting more time so let Ciel choose." Kyoya said, annoyed and scary looking.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And then the two pulled out their green golf caps and placed it on their heads and spun around.

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!"

"The what?!" Ciel exclaimed.

"We know it will be harder for you to pick with us like this." They said in sync- mirroring each other.

"Just pick one and get over with it." Kyoya said walking over to Tamaki.

The twins stood shoulder to shoulder smiling happily and internally praying Ciel would pick them.

Ciel looked at the two like they lost their marbles and said pointing to the left,

"I'll take Kaoru since he seems like the lesser of two evils between you two."

Not only was Hikaru insulted and Kaoru ecstatic they both stared at the kid because...

Even though he picked Kaoru and not Hikaru...

He still saw the difference...

_He won the game..._

However the moment couldn't last long as Akito grabbed Hikaru and said,

"Come on- sooner we find the generator the better."

"Alright Kyoya and I, and Akito and Hikaru will look upstairs. You guys look downstairs! Once you found something or need help, report." Tamaki instructed.

"Aye aye!"

Ciel smirked- recalling where he heard that from.

"Wait Tamaki, we gotta tell you something." The twins said sliding over to him really quickly.

"What is it?"

They pulled Tamaki's face close creating a reclusive circle so only they could hear what was to be said.

"We think," Kaoru said,

"Kyoya is going to confess tonight." Hikaru finished.

"C-C-Con- Wait! You MEAN-"

"Yes, why else would Kyoya have a party with all his friends and family? He was going to ask you to be his boyfriend."

"NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"If you three are done wasting time, we have things to do." Kyoya said sliding over, his glasses giving off a deathly glare.

Tamaki stood up shakily- this isn't happening- those twins are idiots! They don't know any better!

Hikaru whispered in Tamaki's ear before he pranced away,

"He'll probably try to **kiss** you."

Tamaki froze up like a statue causing Kyoya's headache to worse.

* * *

Kaoru studied the younger teen who walked just a foot ahead of him. Ciel must've not realized just what he had did. Even so- **how did he do it?**

Haruhi is the only person who could do that- or she was...

This raised many questions and flags in Kaoru's head.

Just who the Hell is Ciel?

He barely knows them and he can tell them apart that's gotta be some product of being a super genius. How did Ciel get so smart anyway? Was he bitten by some radioactive spider? Are his parents secretly superheroes? Did he accidentally get dumped into a basin of radiation as a child?

"Kaoru-senpai?" Ciel said causing the other to blink out of his daydream, "Do you know where we are going?"

"Oh um..." He scratched the back of his head, "Not really, I don't come to Kyoya's place often."

"Oh."

"By the way just call me Kaoru. Kaoru-senpai makes me feel like I'm suppose to be mature and old." He stuck out his tongue as if saying it tasted bad.

"Well you are the maturer one aren't you?"

Kaoru snapped his gaze at Ciel with surprise and then his eyes softened as he asked,

"How did you know I was Kaoru?"

* * *

Akito and Hikaru walked in relative silence which actually ticked off Hikaru.

_...and as for Kaoru my brother seems to think he's the only one out of all of you that has some maturity._

Hikaru glared at the back of Akito's head.

_Hey I'm mature too, ya' know! I'm actually the older twin!_

It was no use though. He could mentally yell at Akito all he wanted but the guy would never respond. He remembered Kaoru's advice.

..._You have to tell people how you feel..._

"Akito? Right?" Hikaru said with slumped shoulders- truly not wanting to talk to the guy.

Akito gave a hum as a confirmation.

"So um why do you care about Kyoya's life so much?"

"What do you mean?" Akito asked.

"Oh come on! You can't be that oblivious! You parade Kaoru with questions all the time about Kyoya's life!"

"I'm just concerned." Akito said turning his back to Hikaru, "Kyoya doesn't tell me or anyone of our family how he truly feels..."

Hikaru knew that to be true about their Shadow King. He made sure to never lose himself to his emotions.

"You see, Kyoya never says a wrong thing, he never gets overly emotional, he's always just... Composed." The two started walking as Akito continued, "I wonder if he's even a real person inside or is he completely a robot. That's why whenever I see you guys... The Host Club. I'm mostly amazed my brother even associates with you. I was really shocked to find out he's actually the mastermind behind it all. Even so, I need to know more about him. I may be his brother but I know nearly nothing about him. Isn't that pathetic?"

"Yes actually, that's very pathetic." Hikaru said somewhat offhandedly, "Kaoru and I know absolutely everything about one another. We're practically the same person."

"I'm jealous, because I don't think Kyoya sees how much I actually care for him..."

Hikaru stared, wide eyed.

* * *

Tamaki made sure to walk at least a foot away from Kyoya. A whole step. Kyoya took a step forward, he took a step forward.

_Kyoya can't confess to me as long as I'm the one leading the conversation._

And Tamaki lead the conversation- and by that meaning he never shut his mouth! It's not as if Kyoya doesn't already know every little aspect of Tamaki as it is so mostly the boy was just repeating himself which only caused Kyoya's headache to get worse. Not to mention he really didn't care! He had other things on his mind. Such as his sister, and the power be out, and can't forget about a certain someone.

_His bark is worse than his bite_

_I was doing a favor for a friend_

_My dog has more tricks than just fetch..._

Kyoya was still thinking about that- even at a time like now.

He didn't want to care! At least not now! Not when he's so... confused.

However to his misfortune his best friend started talking about the frickin kid!

"You know Kyoya, you never told me how your day with Ciel was! How did you two end up fighting a bully? Speaking of which! Tell me the name of this bully! I have to know the name of the man who tried to hurt my little brother! No one gets away from me! Tamaki Suoh! The king of the Host Club!"

Kyoya sighed adjusting his glasses,

"Didn't you hear Honey and Mori-Senpai? They already took care of him. Can we just focus on finding my sister or the generators."

Tamaki's spirit flew out of him.

_Drat..._

He knew why Kyoya wanted to drop the subject! It was because Kyoya was trying to find a way to talk about...

Tamaki couldn't even cope with it just yet!

His best friend! There could be just no way! They love each other yes- but the way all friends love each other! They're a family and nothing more! Mommy and Daddy can't actually be together _together_! Besides they are both guys! If God wanted boys to be with boys then why did he create Adam and Eve! It just doesn't work!

"Tamaki-" Kyoya said right behind Tamaki's head which caused the teen to squeak with fright.

"Keep it down- I think I heard something."

"Really what?"

"I'm not sure... But we should stick close just in case someone managed to break in. Afterall, with the power down it leaves the house's security system inactive."

Tamaki felt fear and goosebumps by Kyoya's words. Not to mention the boundary! The boundary was broken! Kyoya!- he has to stay at least a foot away or else! Or else!-

* * *

Honey flipped through the magazine as they walked. His eyes were transfixed by what he was seeing. Ciel in all types of cute frilly things! On one hand Honey was very fascinated. He would've never guessed Ciel had one modeling bone in him and could look this cute~, handsome*, and suggestive all at the same time.

Then on the other hand he was kind of jealous. Ciel could replace him on the boy-lolita category...

He flipped a page and there! A whole two pages dedicated to a blown up picture of Ciel wearing the cutest outfit ever! Laid out with a lollipop in his mouth looking at Honey with those seducing, midnight blue eyes. Honey stared at the page as if studying it for a test later on- that was until Mori snatched the thing out his hand again.

"Takashi! I wasn't done looking! Give it back!"

"No Mitsukuni."

"B-but! It wasn't like I was looking at it that way! I was just thinking Ciel-chan is cute is all." Honey pressed his lips together in a line and said, "Do you think if dressed like that then I could be just as cute?"

There was something sad in Honey's tone, something in pain.

* * *

_**One day Hikaru will realize he wants to take the next step on his own...**_

_**When that happens...**_

_**I don't know what I'll do.**_

Kaoru knew Hikaru was in love with Haruhi. Whether the boy realized it or not he was. Which meant one day, inevitably, Hikaru will leave Kaoru... But the question remains: Will Kaoru ever leave Hikaru?

"How did you know I was Kaoru?"

Ciel blinked up at the older teen and then said with a small smirk.

"I suppose you could say you're a lot more pleasant than your counterpart. Hikaru is more obnoxious and childish. When I look at you two I don't see how you two are so alike."

. . .

"I noticed how in club Hikaru usually is one to start arguments and you're there to finish them with him which tells me you care a lot about Hikaru and his reputation."

"Y-You win..." Kaoru exhaled and stared in a daze.

"I what?" Ciel asked blinking a bit.

"I mean!- I um..." Kaoru fumbled- at a total lost for words. But in his head he was going wild.

_The carriage Tamaki put us all in was cramped enough as it was. Then he added another and that must've tipped the scale on its magic spell. This spell was never going to last to begin with._

_I always knew one day Hikaru would want to take the next step on his own;_

_But I forgot..._

_That I too was waiting to take that very same step..._

_I just had to find the right person to take that step with._

_One that would break the spell._

_Awaken sleeping beauty from her slumber-_

_This life we're all living is just a dream isn't it?_

_The question is now: Do we ever want to wake up?_

* * *

"Why don't you just tell your brother how you really feel?" Hikaru suggested with a tilt of his head. "I mean how's he ever suppose to know how you feel if you don't tell him."

Hikaru was proud at himself for remembering that very same advice working on him and here he was giving it to someone else.

Akito looked at Hikaru appalled, and then smiled.

"You're right. I should've just told him... I was just afraid he'd shut me out though."

"Well you never know until try so..."

"The thing is our father had always pinned us against each other. He always compares us to each other. I guess he thinks a sibling rivalry would make us work harder, but that isn't me. I don't care about surpassing Yuiichi, but Kyoya... It's like this rivalry is all he is. When I think back I don't remember him ever asking to play anything. Not even kick the can." Akito stared down at the ground mournfully. All those wasted years of each one of them. Yuiichi, Akito, Kyoya, they were never just brothers ever.

"You know..." Hikaru said leaning down to Akito's eyes to meet them, "You could've always asked Kyoya himself f he wanted to play kick the can. What's the worst he could've done to you? Say no?"

Akito pressed his lips into a thin line thinking for a second and then said with a small grin,

"You are very smart for your age."

"Oh you can't thank me. That's advice I got from my brother." Hikaru said with a beat of sweat at his temple.

"Even so- you knew I needed that advice. You should give yourself credit when credit it due." Akito laid a hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru blinked. _So this is what it feels like to help others._

* * *

Kyoya noticed how his "best friend" was acting more idiotic than usual lately. It was like as if he was trying to hold his breath. He stood so stiffly and quietly next to Kyoya is was unnerving.

He knew it had to do with something the twins had been saying. They've been whispering things into Tamaki's ear all week! Whatever they were saying caused Tamaki to be a little distant lately and more jittery than usual.

Kyoya would just ask what the twins were saying but in all honesty Kyoya didn't think he'd want to hear it.

Finally the two came to the _closet_. Kyoya looked at the thing and then wondered.

"Let's check in here." He said. The two walked in and looked around the relatively cramped space. There were cases of shelves filled with endless cleaning supplies and that appeared to be all.

"It appears the generators are somewhere else." Kyoya said with a sigh and then headed to the closet exit when the doors suddenly closed in on them.

"What was that!? Why did the closet door just slam shut!?" Tamaki exclaimed, spazzing out in every direction.

"Calm down! If you keep jumping around you'll knock over something." Kyoya replied cooly and shuffled past Tamaki to the door to try to open it. It was locked.

_Damnit_.

"Don't tell me we're locked in here!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Don't worry I'll just contact the others." Kyoya said pulling out their walkie talkie.

"This is Kyoya and Tamaki, does anybody copy?"

Nothing.

"I repeat, Kyoya and Tamaki, does anybody hear us?"

Nothing.

"Dammit." Kyoya cursed glaring at the thing.

"We're going to trapped in here forever!" Tamaki exclaimed running to the door and banging on it while screeching "HELP!"

"Will you quit being an idiot." Kyoya replied rubbing his temples, "They'll eventually find us we just have to wait."

Tamaki mentally cried.

_If we wait in here things could happen..._

_Oh my God I'm stuck in a dark, cramped closet with Kyoya!_

Tamaki turned around and saw how his friend was brushing shoulders with him. This sight caused him to gasp and jump back and few inches.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked with an eyebrow twitch.

"Wha?- I'm not doing anything! I'm just looking around."

Kyoya's eyebrows furrowed together and took a single, deliberate step toward Tamaki and watched how the teen took a step back. He growled lowly and said,

"That right there. Why do you keep doing that!"

"D-D-Doing what, Kyoya?"

Kyoya just glared at the idiot he calls his friend and just sighed in defeat,

"Never mind. But just so you know, whatever those twins have been telling you is causing you to make an ass out of yourself so will please quit it."

Tamaki stared at his best friend. Even though it was dark and the only light source was Kyoya's flashlight he couldn't help but notice how hurt Kyoya looked and sounded in that moment.

"Kyoya..." Tamaki said and he just felt like a complete idiot.

He let those twins put those stupid, IDIOTIC thoughts in his head and by doing so he was hurting his best friend's feelings. He had been idiot! A real jerk!

"Listen, what the twins have been saying means absolutely nothing to me." Tamaki said with a apologetic smile, "I know the real you and you know what, I don't care anymore! Say Kyoya,"

Kyoya just stared at the other teen, utterly confused as to what he was rambling about.

"Promise me we'll be friends forever!~" and while Tamaki, the idiot, said that. He pounced his dear friend in the process to give him a big hug, forgetting where the hell the were at that moment.

Naturally the two went toppling over.

* * *

Takashi laid a hand on his best friend's head.

"You don't need to change." He said in his deep soothing voice. Honey looked up at the bigger teen and the tears at the corner of his eyes fell, and his frown turned into a smile as he jumped Takashi and said,

"Awwwww Takashi! Do you think I'm cute for now?"

As Takashi held him he replied. "...You'll always be cute to me..."

"Really? That makes me feel a lot better, and you know what else would make me feel better? If you just let me hold onto those magazine."

Mori-Senpai felt as if he was struck by lightening.

_Was this al an act?.._

"Haninozuka? Morinozuka?.." Asked a voice.

The two turned their heads and saw Fuyumi stumbling around in the dark.

"Fuyumi-San! We were all looking for you!" Honey exclaimed running over to her.

"You were? I'm sorry." She said with a soft smile.

"Don't worry I'll tell everyone I found you on my walkie talkie!"

Honey sent out the word and everybody came back to the living room of the house... All except a certain pair.

"Where's Tamaki and Kyoya?" Akito asked worriedly.

"Oh no they must've not received anything!" Honey cried.

"Let's just go look for them." Ciel said grabbing up a flashlight.

"Fuyumi do you know where the backup generators are?" Akito asked his sister.

"Oh right, they're outside. The wind must've unplugged them or something."

"We'll go looking for Kyoya and Tamaki." Hikaru said with Kaoru, Honey, and Ciel at his side.

"I'll help you with the generators." Mori offered Akito who agreed.

"I'll go find some candles to brighten up the place." Fuyumi said.

***While walking down the hallway.**

"So Ciel?" Asked Honey catching everyone's attention while they were walking

"Will you sign my magazine?"

* * *

Tamaki groaned in pain. Because of his little attack he was now laying on the floor, with his head up against the front of a wall with his arm pinned above it, and a certain someone on top of him, pinning him to the cold floor.

Kyoya had landed on top of the teen, their legs tangled together and somehow wedged underneath two of the cases of shelves, that with one wrong move could cause all the various types of cleaning supplies to come toppling onto them.

Kyoya's flashlight was no where to be seen and must've gotten shut off somehow leaving the two in the dark.

Kyoya lifted his head and Tamaki saw just how close they were. Their noses brushing for a second and he saw-

"K-Kyoya your glasses?.."

Kyoya's hand shot to his face to find his glasses were gone.

*sigh*

"I'm so sorry Ky!-" Tamaki instantly started at, while rolling around underneath Kyoya. The action caused the other teen to just grit his teeth and take his palms to pin Tamaki down some more,

"_Don't move_."

. . .

"Can't you see our situation is a little _delicate_."

Tamaki blinked not really understanding. It's so dark and cramped in here it seemed as if the oxygen in the room was getting squeezed out. Then Tamaki reminded himself,

_No... I'm just panicking... This will all be fine._

Tamaki somewhat jumped when he felt Kyoya run his fingers through his hair.

"Kyoya? What are you-"

"Shut up, I'm just trying to find a wall." Kyoya laid his palms flat against the wall bracing himself and told Tamaki,

"Now be still, if you make any sudden movements this closet will fall on top of us."

Tamaki nodded and whined,

"Okay but hurry up. My arm might break and I think I landed on something sharp."

"That could very well be my glasses."

"Oh ya..."

"If I just move my leg this way..."

Kyoya moved his one leg up just a little, and with the support of the wall he was able to bring it up enough to where he could bend it at the knee. The task was overall physically demanding with trying to balance himself, not crush his friend, and to not knock anything over in the process.

Tamaki had to bite the inside of his cheek to not squeak and his heart was pounding.

Kyoya.

Was straddling on top of him.

Breathing heavily against his neck.

If the twins saw this they would be going crazy.

"Will you calm down?" Kyoya said with a strangled breath, "I can practically feel your heart beating."

Tamaki didn't even know how to reply but it didn't seem like Kyoya cared.

"Come on-" Kyoya growled, "Almost... got it!"

Kyoya had did it! He freed them from their tangled bodies.

He slid his hips forward on Tamaki's torso, and with the help of the wall, stood up. He helped his friend by grabbing him up by the arm.

"Oh thank god! You're a hero, Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed as he stood up with a deep sigh of relief.

"Thanks is enough, I don't need to remind you how we ended up on the floor in the first place."

"O-oh right."

"Now where's that flashlight..."

Tamaki felt his way around Kyoya and back to the door to try to open it, but again it was locked... Or maybe it wasn't. Tamaki tried pushing on it and he noticed it made a sound.

"Say Kyoya come look at this!" Tamaki exclaimed turning to face his friend.

All it took was one unlucky step on Kyoya's part (he stepped on the flashlight) and like that the teen was falling toward the other one.

"Kyoya watch ou!-"

Kyoya crashed into Tamaki, and Tamaki fell over, and the door to the closet swung open. Tamaki hit the floor hard, and Kyoya landed just on top of him- and you wouldn't believe it but...

His **lips** connected with Tamaki's mouth.

*FLASH*

Tamaki's eyes were swirling around and around and Kyoya's head shot up to see the twins holding cameras grinning deviously while the two smaller teens stared behind them in bewilderment.

"I told you I'd get payback." The twins said in sync and then they started laughing uncontrollably.

The twins cried on the floor from laughter. Not just their ordinary overly dramatic, mocking-in-a-way, douche-y laughter they usually did to piss someone off. It was the gut-splitting, hunched over, fall, and die laughter that inevitably still pissed Kyoya off even more.

"I-I-I-I-I c-can't believe it!"

"B-B-Boss! Boss! C-Can you even speak!?"

Tamaki looked as if his soul had been ripped out of him.

Kyoya sizzled so hot on top of his head that steam could be seen.

"Why didn't you guys just tell us you two were in the closet?" Honey asked with the stupidest grin ever.

"Our walkie talkie wasn't working! And something tells me the closet didn't just lock on its own." Kyoya said sending a glare toward the twins.

They finally stopped laughing and Hikaru said,

"O-okay you caught us. We actually locked you in the closet to see what would happen in seven minutes."

~Seven Minutes in Heaven~

Here was the plan- the twins actually took out the batteries out of Kyoya's and Tamaki's walkie talkie when they were telling Tamaki about Kyoya confessing tonight so when Fuyumi was found they would've never heard it- so...

That left the four of them to go looking for them. To their luck they found Tamaki and Kyoya checking out the closet when Hikaru and Kaoru had the brilliant idea to lock them in there for seven minutes and listen what goes on and then take pictures what was happening after seven minutes.

"B-b-but we never imagined it would go this well!" Kaoru laughed out.

"I didn't imagine anything at all." Honey said not really sure what was going on still even though they had been standing there the entire time.

"Did you like that kiss, Tamaki-Senpai?" Hikaru asked which he shouldn't because now the shadow King was looming over him with the glare as bright and deathly as a thousand gods.

* * *

Fuyumi sipped her tea with Mori-Senpai and was happy to see the rest of the gang.

"There you boys are, what took you boys so long?"

She noticed how the twins were rubbing their heads and had a band aid on their cheeks, and Tamaki was being dragged along by Honey. Kyoya walked with a certain evil smirk and his glasses were missing, and Ciel had a hand over his mouth as if he was trying to hide a laugh.

"We ran into a little problem, shouldn't the generators be running?" Kyoya asked looking around at all the candles.

"Yes, but isn't the ambience better this way?" Fuyumi said with a smile.

The gang gathered around in the living room with sleeping bags and popcorn. Tamaki still out cold on the sofa with an ice pack on his head.

"How long do you think the boss will stay in a coma?" Hikaru asked poking the other teen.

"You guys did give him a scare." Honey said hugging his Usa-chan.

"It wasn't us- it was more like Kyoya!"

"So let me get this straight- you two have been putting it in Tamaki's head that I had a little crush on him?"

After Kyoya glared at the twins he took their cameras, broke them completely, had them reimburse him for his glasses, and spill the beans.

The twins smiled shamefully with beads of sweat dripping off of them profusely.

"Well sorry to put an end to this offensive rumor, but..." Kyoya said too cool and collected that it was actually intimidating, "You two really should be old enough to put a stop to these games, and since you two clearly need to be reminded of whose in charge the punishment I place onto you is no more fooling around in the club. If so much as one minute passes by without a girl swooning over you two there will be some dirty rumors _with pictures_ of my own to be spread about, do I make myself clear."

The twins fell over from the amount of intensity in Kyoya's voice- they felt as if they dishonored God!

Kyoya then excused himself to go the bathroom.

When he got there he flipped on the light switch and grabbed the counter. His grip on the counter escalated until it was too tight and he just let go...

He looked into the mirror.

His fingers traced over his lips... And then he slightly smiled.

And then he laughed.

"I have a crush on Tamaki..." He whispered to himself, "...interesting notion."

Kaoru and Hikaru talked to Ciel some more about the magazines and then about his modeling career and told Ciel about their mom and how she was a fashion designer.

It didn't go unnoticed by Hikaru that Kaoru was sitting awfully close to Ciel though and asking him all sorts of weird things.

Like,

"So what is your family's business?"

Or

"How did you skip three grades?"

Soon a pouty Hikaru got annoyed and got up and said out loud,

"You two just catch up I'm going to get me some soda."

Mori and Honey looked at each other worriedly.

"You know Takashi," Honey said to the bigger male staring outside at the snow hugging Usa-chan, "I used to wonder which one was more oblivious. Kyo-chan or Kao-chan, but now I know..."

Honey looked up at Takashi,

"Does that mean that the host club is in big trouble or do you think everyone is going to be oblivious for a little longer?"

Mori looked over his shoulder back at everyone and watched how Kyoya came back and sat on his best friend's chest causing him to wake up from his stupid coma. Hikaru came back to Ciel and held up a little lingerie magazine and asked if he'd ever pose in one of these- to which Ciel scolded him. Kaoru laughed and joined in with his brother.

Fuyumi and Akito showed back up with some more snacks and couldn't help but be amazed and amused by the scene.

"By the looks of it," Takashi said, "we have nothing to worry about."

* * *

I **don't know if you guys are fans of the manga Kuroshitsujj (idk why it literally is the best go read it!) But Ciel's tailor is**

**Nina Hopkins! And she's the one behind Ciel's eccentric outfits and such and so I thought to myself- a little cameo never hurt. Btw she like hates men. Lobelia would love her.! Also doesn't Ciel just seem like the modeling type? The way he sits and holds himself?- I see it! **

**Also Akito- I didn't read the mangas but I thought it would be nice to incorporate him. He'll probably be brought back up soon. **

**This chapter was really wild though especially now with the carriage being brought back up.**

**Kaoru and Ciel eh?...**

**Kyoya and Tamaki eh?.. **

**Honey and Ciel eh?.. I thought that was hilarious though that Honey loves the magazines. Idk y! It just is! Btw if you all are worried about Tamaki's real reaction to Kyoya taking a kiss from him just wait until the next chapter! And also the next chapter will definitely have Haruhi and Sebastian and more lines from Ciel! **

**(These ending paragraphs are REALY just for me to organize my thoughts lol sorry)**

**thanks for reading!**


	10. Their Host Club, Flirting

_**Last chapter the little dinner party at Kyoya's kind of goes wild when the uninvited twins show up, plus the crazy snow storm going out side causes the power to go out. **_

_**Fuyumi sees a new light in Kyoya, a light that could be caused by a certain 13 year old boy.**_

_**Hikaru is learning to feel more attuned to other people's emotions, and because of that he helps Kyoya's brother, Akito, find a way to get in touch with Kyoya.**_

_**Ciel can tell the twins apart! Which causes Kaoru to begin looking into his own future. After all this family charade can't last forever right? **_

_**Tamaki and Kyoya kiss! (Sorta) and just how will that effect out little family known as the host club- let's find out! **_

_**Introducing two new characters!~ **_

_**Arthur Doyle (from BB) &amp; Umehito Nekozawa! **_

* * *

**_Ciel's got a boyfriend!_**

* * *

_Tamaki stood underneath the shower head and let the warm water run over him hoping..._

_Hoping it would wash away the **filth** he felt inside~._

_When he was dried he couldn't fathom the idea of putting on the clothes he had let his soiled body wear back on._

_**No.**.._

_Tamaki grabbed a pure white sheet and wrapped it around himself carelessly before walking to the piano room._

_Only there he felt safe from the **impurities** of the world._

_He sat himself down in front of it and began to play Mozart Fantasia in D minor. Only that song could express the **scorn** he felt toward himself._

_He had **sinned**, he had let himself fall under the wicked hands of the devil(s)!_

_And just when Tamaki was at the height of the song- the part that reflected his own tarnished soul! The part that showed the **fantasy** he had let the devil cast him under!-_

... that's when Kyoya decided it was time to give it a rest.

"Get dressed, you idiot. We have school in an hour."

"Kyoya don't you realize I can never go back." Tamaki said pressing his arm to his head, the bed sheet he stole laying loosely around his hips.

"Not until you put clothes on that is." Kyoya said straightening the tie on his uniform.

"I am impure, unclean, dirty." Tamaki rambled on dramatically, "I could never go back and show my face to society." He cried.

"Well suit yourself, but today is sort of a big day at club and Hikaru and Kaoru will certainly love having Haruhi all to themselves for the entire day."

And at that the gears in Tamaki's brain kick started at the mere mention of the two devil worshippers being near his pure and angelic Haruhi.

He jumped up out of his melancholy and pounced angrily at Kyoya and screamed,

"As if I would stand by and let my Haruhi be brainwashed by those two, stupid, deceiving, perverted, conniving!-"

"-Then get dressed!" Kyoya interrupted swiftly turning away. He didn't say anything because Tamaki was too much of an idiot himself to notice, but that damn bed sheet was falling dangerously below the hips.

Tamaki gritted his teeth, and with one hand grabbed his sheet, and the other made into a fist to chase after Kyoya.

"How can you be so unfazed by all of this! You violated my lips!"

"It was hardly a violation considering it was against my own will as well."

"We kissed, Kyoya!"

"That wasn't a kiss."

"What do you mean! Your mouth was on my mouth! What would you call that!"

"Well considering I tripped before hand, and you ended up on the ground hitting your head into unconsciousness I wouldn't count anything that was in between a kiss."

Tamaki just stared at his supposed best friend in disbelief! He couldn't believe it! His best friend was completely unfazed, not a single thing changed on his part!

Tamaki couldn't even look at himself in the mirror that morning knowing that he was kissed by his best friend who was a male!

_Not to mention!.._

Before Tamaki completely disappeared into thin air like sand in the wind Kyoya threw the boy's uniform into his arms and scolded,

"Now will you stop sulking and get dressed. What happened wasn't a kiss- you of all people should know that."

And with that Kyoya left the room.

Tamaki gawked and said to himself,

"But... No ones ever..."

* * *

"Oh no I'm going to be late again!"

"The Professor is going to be mad at me!.."

_My name is Arthur. I've only been attending Ouran Academy since the start of this school year... and well... It hasn't been a good year for me. I don't really belong here, you see..._

_I'm not like everyone else..._

_I'm not... **Rich**._

I ran to the door of my new class. It's the start of the second semester which means we can try out new electives. I've always been a fan of literature. Even though my family would like for me to become a doctor and help take care of them, I can't help but be fascinated by writing.

Luckily for me, even though the bell had already rung, the Professor had not arrived yet, which meant I could sneak in and grab a seat.

I was surprised by the sheer amount of girls in the classroom. Hardly any of them actually seemed serious. They all just sat next to each other and was giggling about something.

_I wonder why they're here..._

_Anyway I couldn't help but notice too..._

That there weren't too many seats left open. The classroom used to be an old science lab so we don't have desks, but tables...

_Which meant I'm going to have to sit next to someone, but the problem is who!?_

_Everywhere I looked there were girls, clear up the back and even there, there was girls!_

I _mean I'm not above sitting next to one but they are just a little too obnoxious at times and I don't really understand the whole "rich lingo"._

_Not to mention I'm just awkward and plain looking..._

_No girl would want to sit next to me._

And as if to prove how awkward I am I just so happened to trip over one of the girl's purse left on the ground and went tumbling forward into the floor.

The entire room exploded with giggles and in that moment I wished the floor would turn to quick sand and swallow me whole.

..._What did I do in the past to deserve this?.._

"Do you like it there on the floor?"

My head snapped up so quick that it took my eyes a few moments to adjust, and then I saw standing above me the most beautiful boy I've ever seen before in my life...

_And he looked like he was only 13 years old?..._

He smirked, out stretching a hand to me and said,

"Don't worry, I don't bite."

Oh God! I must've looked like a complete idiot for staring! I quickly took his hand and got up off the floor. The girls all around us squealed for some reason as if something adorable stepped into the room, but then I saw how all eyes were on us.

I snapped my head back at the boy and bowed,

"T-thank you."

"Do you have a partner?"

"W-w-what?" I stammered-" I've never even had a single date in my life!"

"Someone to sit next to?"

"Oh! Oh- um no." _I'm making a fool out of myself!_

"Would you like to sit with me?"

"Really? But you're..." I had to stop myself from continuing that sentence. I _almost said but you're rich, but I didn't want to make myself look more awkward._

"I'm what?" He said with a smirk and turning to the table we would sit at, "I'm just another person aren't I?"

"Y-yea! Right..."

I couldn't help but notice how everyone was staring at us, but it didn't seem to faze him. He just stared outside the window with those enormous azule eyes, and such thick childish lashes.

_How old is he anyway? He's wearing a high school uniform. So he must be in his teens, but could've skipped a few grades... That would explain his porcelain skin and pale lips- things only children possess._

_Wow... How tragically beautiful he is, and he wanted me to sit next to him! I don't even own a proper uniform._

"Good morning, class.*"

All the girls squealed suddenly and I turned my head to see the Professor had finally arrived, and my jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Welcome, you may call me *Professor Michealis."

_He was absolutely breathtaking. His hair dark liked a void and as delicate looking as a crow's feather. His eyes an enchanting crimson red, his skin fair and glowing. He gave off the perfect ambience of charm and authority. He could appear in an Oscar Wilde book._

Even the teachers at this place have to look groomed for success.

"So first things first-" he said clapping his gloved hands together, "Roll call."

He called out the last names of everyone and each time he read a girl's name they would shoot their hand up and point at themselves and were blushing extremely.

_Now I get why they're here..._

"Doyle?"

I blinked, hearing my name and then threw up my hand.

"Ahh- here, Professor."

Professor Michealis looked at me and smiled as he checked me off his list.

"So your name is Arthur Doyle, that's funny." My partner said suddenly.

"W-wait." I said blinking at him, "how did you know my name was Arthur?"

"It's on your case." He said pointing at it with a grin.

"Oh ya." Stupid.

"And you're a wordsmith aren't you?"

"A wordsmith!?- no! I'm not even a writer. I just like reading is all." I said feeling a nervous sweat come on.

"Is that so?.." He asked tilting his head, "I believe the writing on the inside of your sleeves would beg to differ."

_I instinctively grabbed my wrists to hide my notes!_

"How did you!?.."

"I found out this semester is going to be focused on studying the genre mystery. I figured it would be nice to practice my deductive skills to help submerse myself into the eyes of the writers of this genre."

"No kidding, we're studying mystery novels?"

"That's right and possibly focusing on a certain author. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. That is why I said it's funny, your name that is."

I blushed rubbing the back of my head,

"Ya... My mom loved his works as a kid so she thought it would be funny to name me after him."

"I think it suits you."

"What! No! I could never match such an accomplished writer. I'm no Sir Arthur..."

"Sir Arthur?.." He said with a smirk, "I hope you wouldn't mind if I called you that from now on."

"But I'm not a knight!"

"So, I wish to call you one, isn't that okay?"

"Sure- but... I don't even know your name."

"**Phantomhive**."

The Professor was standing right between us out of nowhere!

_H-H-H-H-How did he get here!_

My partner just huffed his nose and turned to stare out the window.

_Wait- why the sudden change in character?_

The Professor just smiled and looked at me and said,

"I hope I didn't interrupt your conversation."

"N-N-Not at all, Professor!" I stuttered out of my mouth.

He nodded and headed away.

_I looked at my partner and wondered... Phantomhive? Why does the name..__. _

_**Wait**!_

"You're Ciel Phantomhive!" I exclaimed jumping out of my seat!

_Ciel Phantomhive! The owner of Funtom! He was the sensation of all of Britain a couple of years ago when his family's mansion was burnt down! I remember because I personally studied the court case myself for a class report on current events. I remember how he revealed himself to the public one time, during his coronation by the queen. There were people crowding around all the castle that day, and I was one of them._

_I didn't see him in person, but I heard everyone's description of him. It upset me I couldn't get a picture, not even a glance of him, but even so I received an A+ on my report, but I never forgot about Ciel Phantomhive._

_Just for the fact that he never showed his face ever again in public like that._

_Then I realized. . ._

_**The entire class was staring at me.**_

"I-I-I-I uh ummmmm."

"Shall we begin class?" Professor Michealis cleverly swayed the classroom to look at him as he dramatically began writing onto the board.

*snicker snicker*

I looked down and saw Ciel covering his mouth. I took my seat and had to fight back the urge to bang my head against the table.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you!-"

"Sir Arthur?"

"Y-yes! Mr.-Sir.- Earl Phantomhive?" I said- remembering I was speaking to a noble.

"Please, just call me Ciel*."

A blush spread across my face like wildfire.

_Could Ciel Phantomhive? Ciel Phantomhive! Of all the people I've met at this place! A child at that!_

_Become my very first friend here since I arrived to Japan._

"I was hoping we could be partners for the remainder of the year, if that was alright with you?" He said.

"S-sure!" I managed to reply without falling over.

He smiled and went to writing.

The class went easy- aside from the girls trying to ask Professor Michealis personal questions- and I also noticed how Professor Michealis seemed to have a special attention on Ciel. He would ask him questions here and there to test if Ciel was listening.

Even I didn't think Ciel was paying attention! He had a habit of staring out the window, but every time the Professor asked him a question he had a perfect answer.

Not before long the bell rang and it was over. Ciel and I were packing our things when Professor Michealis actually strutted over and said,

"Good work today Doyle and Phantomhive*."

"Oh, thank you, Professor." I said getting out of my seat and bowing. Ciel on the other hand pushed out of his seat and walked away as if the Professor wasn't standing right there at all.

_There's something going on between those two._

Ciel stopped though, turned and looked at me and said with a soft grin,

"I had a nice time. It's refreshing to talk to someone with some intellect."

_And just as he said that... I'll never forget._

Tamaki Suoh. The Prince of Ouran Academy and King of the Host Club pranced in and grabbed Ciel into a crushing bear hug and said,

"Oh my dear, Ciel! Did you miss me! This was our first class period spent apart I hope you didn't feel lonely and lost without your big brother Tamaki."

The girls ran toward the display trampling over me as if I was an ant.

Ciel pushed away from Tamaki's grip and yelled,

"Get off, you idiot! Just who do you think you're touching! Don't make it sound as if I'm some lost child!"

_Ciel your character..._

"You wound me, robin. But no matter where we are, no matter what age, I will always see you as my adorable little brother!" Tamaki said theatrically that was so overly theatrical that I had to wonder if this Tamaki guy is as clever as they say.

"I'm out of here." Ciel said storming out in a huff with Tamaki chasing right after him

"I don't get it. Tamaki is not his real brother." I said, not realizing that I said it out loud.

"No, he's not."

I jumped when I saw it was the Professor speaking to me.

"It's an act of some sort that the host club puts on- it would seem Suoh takes his role to heart however." The Professor then walked away and now I had to wonder about him.

"I wish Professor Michealis was a part of the host club!" A girl exclaimed behind me to a group of her friends.

"Ya! But teachers can't be in clubs, but I would love to see him and Ciel pose again like they did in the school's newspaper."

"Yea! And I wonder when Ciel's host type will be revealed. I wonder what it will be."

"Ahhhh but I love how him and Tamaki always fight like siblings and how Tamaki coos over him- it's absolutely adorable!"

_Ciel's a host! No way! How can someone who refused to show all of Britain his face for many years show up out of nowhere here to this academy and be a part of the host club of all things!_

_It's settled!_

_I have to see this for myself!_

* * *

Ciel was forced to play house with Honey and Takashi. He sat there while "playing" with Honey, trying to solve a puzzle to be exact, surrounded by stuffed animals as he pretended to listen to the girls. It was pure torture. The only thing he got out of this was the platter of sweets the girls bought for them to eat.

Before long Ciel finished the puzzle, it was pretty easy and the picture of course was of Usa-chan.

"Wow Ciel, you're pretty good at this." Honey praised.

"Thanks, but..."

"But what, Ciel-chan?"

_But I'm not exactly a kid am I_! Ciel thought bitterly- then he sighed and answered,

"These games are not really my type of thing."

"Really, what is your type of thing?"

Ciel shrugged,

"Cards?"

"We can play whatever Ciel-chan wants to play, and then we can have cake together-isn't that great!" Honey exclaimed while lacing both of his hands with Ciel's.

The girls went absolutely crazy to such young, adorable, boy love!

"I do like cake..." Ciel whispered to himself.

"It's crazy how much you two are alike isn't it?" A girl then said.

The two boys both looked up at her confused- and that's when the motors started running.

A cackle and the sound of motors kick starting filled the room and there she stood- the Lady Manager of the Host Club!

"You're right! Our two boy-Lolita's are very alike indeed!- but! On the same token they are very different!" She said with cocky grin.

"Aw, Renge," Tamaki sighed from his seat sipping tea, "I was wondering when you would show up. Are you going to reveal what Ciel's host type is?"

_When did that get there? _Ciel thought to himself staring at the section of floor that arose from nowhere.

"That's right!" Renge said pointing a finger at them, "I knew you guys were dying to know and so were the rest of my girls. So without further ado!"

Renge brought up her microphone, and the lights faded, the curtains closed, and the projecter screen was on.

"Let us review! Tamaki-senpai~our prince type! Hikaru and Kaoru- our little devils! Mori-senpai~ our strong and silent type! Kyoya-Senpai~ our cool type! Haruhi~ our natural! Honey-senpai~ our boy-Lolita! And yes! I have to bring back up Shiro Takaoji! Our naughty boy type! Why did I bring him up you say? Well it's obvious!"

"There are subcategories to the boy-lolita type." Kyoya answered without even looking up from his book.

"You're right, Kyoya!" Renge praised, "Now the question is what type is Ciel and I thought that should be fairly obvious as well, but since you boys have yet to guess I'll give you a little hint to see if anything comes to mind!"

The lights came back on.

"To demonstrate this I will show you their bunnies!"

"Our... Bunnies?" Ciel said with an eyebrow twitch.

On two separate tables Renge had on display Usa-chan and Ciel's Bitter Rabbit.

The host club gathered around for this presentation.

She grabbed a long stick to point out all of her details.

"First let us look at Usa-chan. Usa-chan is solid pink, and doesn't have a nose. The craftsmanship is simplistic. He wears no clothes and doesn't have any particular expression. He's big and soft which is perfect for cuddling with. Overall- he is your basic, cute bunny.

Now! Let's look at Ciel's shall we.

Firstly this rabbit is nameless and was made by Ciel's company- Funtom. Funtom makes many toys for kids- but these toys are made with first rate quality. The rabbit here is a pale gray and has an entire ensemble. The patch it wears is made out of real leather while the silver buttons on it's vest is made of real silver. The bow tie it wears is made up of sheer silk, and the overall craftsmanship of the rabbit is perfection considering each rabbit is made by hand. Also there are only three of these rabbits in existence- am I correct?"

"You're right," Ciel said with a proud smirk, "The rabbit is actually one of my own creation- the very first toy I designed myself."

"Wow Ciel you design toys! That's so cool!" Honey said hugging the younger teens arms.

"You really are just a kid inside." The twins said petting Ciel's head causing him to glare up at them.

"So can anyone tell me what Ciel will be?"

"Ciel is a prince just like myself! His big brother!" Tamaki said flower petals falling over him and Ciel.

"WRONG!"

Tamaki was struck by lightening.

"W-what do you mean I'm wrong!?" Tamaki yelled at Renge.

"Don't you get it! We're running a business here we can't have two princely types! However I do see Ciel rocking the Ouji (Prince) style of boy Lolita fashion." Renge said, "but it's just impractical! Ciel can't be the only one here wearing a costume!"

"We know!" The twins said lacing their arms with Ciel, "Ciel's mischievous just like us! We could use a little brother to join in on all the fun."

"Hey now wait just a minute!" Tamaki said jumping off the floor at those twins, "Renge just said Ciel needs to be something new! And who are you calling your little brother! Ciel is my little brother! You two have each other!"

"Ya but we get bored and Haruhi is hard to toy with these days."

"Great, now will you two finally leave me alone." Haruhi said with a tired tone. However the twins wrapped their arms around her and said,

"Nope."

Haruhi sighed and then said,

"You know I see a lot of myself in you Ciel, maybe you're not a natural type per se but you're definitely close."

"Ciel-chan likes cake like me!" Honey exclaimed hugging Ciel from behind.

"True, but Ciel doesn't talk a lot like Mori-Senpai." Kaoru added.

Ciel looked up at Mori and Mori looked down at him and the two at the same time looked at the others as if understanding each other on a psychic level!

"It's obvious." Kyoya- of all people then said tearing a page from his book revealing it was a list of all Ciel's characteristics!

How... creepy...

"Ciel's our loner-boy type." Kyoya finished.

"Loner-boy type?" The rest of the host club said with a tilt of their head to the side.

"THAT IS RIGHT!" Renge announced loudly! "Loner boys are boys that prefer to avoid or not actively take part in human interaction! There are many reasons to their solitude, intentional or otherwise! Whether it be out of personal philosophy, spirits, or simply just introverted! Now how is this a host type- child's play!

A loner-boy is a loner for two reasons: One, he's completely confident and fine with being on his own which is an alluring and sexy and admirable quality, especially considering how young Ciel is; or two, he's too shy to try to fit in with the crowd which is endearing and heart-wrenching!

Ciel!" She pointed at the kid, "You're definitely the first reason!"

And then a curtain was thrown over Ciel and the next thing Ciel knew Renge was standing in front of him with her whistle ready for action.

"To train for your type Ciel first you gotta act the part! Since your type is a loner-boy that means your smiles have to be very few!"

"Check." Kyoya said.

"Your hair has to hide your face a little!"

Kaoru and Hikaru fixed Ciel's hair and said,

"Check!"

"You have to stare off into the distance a lot with your chin resting on your hand like you're never really here... All except for one exception!"

"Her." Kyoya finished.

"Her?" The rest of them asked.

"Her~." Renge sang taking the curtain and revealing Ciel sitting across from a her.

"_She is the only face you wish to see in your long, boring day. She is the one you show all your rare smiles to. She is the only one you wait for, she is the only person you'll ever miss, without her you are completely and utterly alone in this world!"_

"Ciel?.." Renge said softly.

*whistle!*

"Now look at me like your coming back from a daydream!"

Ciel snapped his head to Renge, then blinked and said,

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go join the others?"

*whistle!*

"Now decline cooly but make sure you say your line."

(Haruhi stood behind Renge holding a sign with Ciel's line.)

"I'm not big on social events," Ciel said cooly and then he glanced at his line and said, "Besides, there's no one in there I want to see. The person I need is right here. Can I tell you something?" Ciel looked up at Renge and delivered his famous rare small smiles, "I like it when it's just you and I alone together."

"~Perfect! Just perfect Ciel!~"

Tamaki and the others clapped!

"Say, if memory serves me right," Haruhi commented turning to Tamaki, "Wasn't your character in that film Renge made the lonely prince?"

"You're right." Tamaki said with a wide smile, "I just knew when I first met Ciel I saw myself in him. I knew he was one of us."

"The lonely prince would serve an excellent role for Ciel too." Kyoya said while writing in his book.

"Wait a minute- why would Ciel need a role?" Haruhi asked, suspicious.

"Well there aren't any promises but there is a good possibility of another host club character movie. As the club grows it's only natural we have another one."

"Or is it the fact that you make such a huge profit off of it." Haruhi said to herself bitterly, remembering how stressful the making of that movie was.

"No way! If Ciel had a character I know exactly what it would be!" Renge announced, "He'd be our dark aristocrat without a doubt!

~By day he's what you expect of a boy of noble birth, ~but by night he's an evil mastermind with his own hidden agenda."

Kyoya's glasses flashed at that statement.

Ciel's eyes widened, and then with a head of sweat at his temple he asked, "And where exactly do you get that impression from?"

Renge shrugged,

"Well you are somewhat of a mystery, Ciel. Not to mention with such a sweet and innocent face like yours, your character would be dull if it was just sweet and innocent throughout! Otherwise you would be nothing but a baby."

"Hey," Kaoru said, "That's exactly what you said about Honey-Senpai."

"Exactly, except Ciel's a bit different." Renge said, "Since you're natively British and of actual noble birth, and come on a name like Phantomhive that's just sketchy!"

"Oh great so you're stereotyping me." Ciel said with an unamused frown.

"Don't worry, that's how all our characters are." Haruhi reassured Ciel.

"So you're saying that because of my name and the way I look makes me seem evil*?" There was a hidden smirk in that statement for sure.

"Of course not, Ciel! You are the embodiment of pure and innocence despite your raunchy magazines." Tamaki said strutting over with the magazines at tow.

"Raunchy?" Ciel said with an eyebrow twitch.

"That's right," the twins said in unison sliding on each side of Ciel,

"We have to admit, we're kind of impressed." Hikaru said.

"Your know your way in front of a camera." Kaoru added.

"What do you say," the both said, "you pose a few pictures for us." They both revealed their already-ready-to-go cameras with flash.

"Hell would certainly freeze over before that would happen." Ciel said walking away from the two morons.

"What did I tell you two about dirty pictures!" Tamaki scolded them with his fist to their faces.

"That you wanted some of Haruhi too?" The twins said as if it was true.

"What! When did I ever say that!? You twins are making up false rumors again!"

"Sure we are."

"Tamaki," Haruhi said with a clipped tone. Tamaki almost didn't want to face her but he had to and it was like staring into the eyes of medusa. He was turned into a living statue.

"Since my host type is decided shouldn't we all get back to work?" Ciel said nonchalantly.

Kyoya actually smiled at the statement,

"I believe Ciel is right, men we have a duty here, and Hikaru and Kaoru-"

The twins froze in place and trembled as they turned to face their shadow King,

"I believe I said not a single. Minute. Wasted." Kyoya said and the two instantly went back to hosting.

Haruhi gaped at how the twins actually listened to Kyoya without taunting back.

"Say, what was that about? Those two are actually listening for once." Haruhi said confused.

"Oh that's right, Haru-chan doesn't know." Honey said hugging his Usa-chan next to the girl.

"Know what?"

"That Hikaru and Kaoru are being punished for playing a trick on Tamaki and Kyoya." Honey said prancing away.

"A trick?.." Haruhi said to herself looking at how the Shadow King was staring down the twins making sure they were doing their job perfectly. "Must've been some trick."

"I'm going to miss having someone to play with!" Honey exclaimed while jumping onto a couch of girls. They all squealed and said, "We'll play with you, Honey-senpai!"

Renge grabbed Ciel and showed him to his new spot. A lone table with a pair of chairs in a dark corner by a window. A vase with a single rose at its center- it was perfect!

"This will be your station, Ciel."

"Can I have a book?"

"What a great idea! Let me get you something to read!"

A girl was chatting with her friend when she couldn't help but notice out of the corner of her eye a face. She stopped listening to her friend and turned her head to see a breathtaking sight.

_A boy all alone, even in a place like this, reading a book idly then he stopped and placed the book down with a sigh. He laid his chin on his palms and stared out into the sparkling snowfall. He looked **enchanting**._

It was like when the Prince saw Cinderella all alone during the ball over the sea of people. Her beauty so breathtaking he made the courage to dare ask her to dance.

It was just like that.

It wasn't long before other girls noticed and more and more and they all began to say,

"He looks so beautiful!"

"He looks so mysterious!"

"There's something about him that makes you want to say hello."

"Why does he sit alone?"

"I bet he's awfully lonely over there."

"You couldn't be more right, mademoiselle." Kyoya said effectively sliding into the group of girls, "It is lonely where Ciel sits, but he doesn't feel comfortable enough to come out over here. However, if you could be so kind, your company is all it would take to end the loneliness. Now," Kyoya said holding up his pen and book,

"Who would like some alone time with Ciel?"

"Oh me!"

"Me!"

"Right here!"

"This really is an easy task." Ciel said to himself. "All I have to do is be myself really."

The twins looked at how girls were lining up to see Ciel and Hikaru said annoyed,

"I don't get it, he's just sitting there alone in the darkness!"

"Aha ha ha ha ha~ but the darkness can be a very enchanting thing you know~." Said a hushed voice from the dark doors of the host club room.

"Nekozawa-senpai? What are you doing here again?" Haruhi stopped and asked.

"Well Kirimi is back at home and I needed to know something from the host club."

"Yea, what is it?" Haruhi asked.

"I need to know if a Ciel Phantomhive is really here."

"Ciel?" Hikaru said with a thumb pointing over his shoulder, "Yeah he's right over there, why?"

Nekozawa looked to where Hikaru and then he saw him!

**Him!**

**It was him!**

"I-I-It's really..." Nekozawa said trembling all over, "It's really..." Nekozawa stepped away from his dark doors into the room. Each step slow and heavy.

"Ci-Ciel Phantomhive?"

The girls waiting in line had backed away when they saw Nekozawa approach Ciel. Ciel saw the cloaked figure coming at him and wonder where the heck did he come from! He saw the dark creepy doors, but then that made him confused as to- when did those get there!

When Nekozawa was standing in front of Ciel he was even more nervous. His whole body trembled, and even his cat puppet was shaking uncontrollably. Ciel stood out of his chair and said with an extended hand,

"Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"Ci-Ci-Ci-Ci-Ci-Ciel Phantomhive."

"Yes?" A bead of sweat formed at Ciel's temple.

"I have prayed of this moment ever since I first met you!" Nekozawa exclaimed excitedly.

Ciel could only stare wide eyed at the dark, cloaked figure; and then cocked a brow.

"Ah, I see, you don't remember, no bother." The figure said, his puppet's paws maliciously rubbing together.

Ciel got an off impression about the guy, like he had a few loose screws in his head and so taking a safe step back, he questioned,

"What are you talking about?"

"My name is Umehito Nekozawa!" The figure said dramatically- much like Tamaki's dramatic antics- "and you are Ciel Phantomhive..." In an instant Nekozawa's face was dangerously close to Ciel's who was startled by his agility. He saw deep into the dark black eyes hidden beneath dark lashes with matching dark locks and found no familiarity in them.

Nekozawa's arms wrapped around himself, hugging his tortured being tight as he said dramatically,

"You have bewitched me body and soul!"

(Cue the orchestra!)

He dropped to his knees in front of Ciel, bowing down to him like a dog, as he said,

"I worship you! You are the Ruler of my world!" He sat up with tears filling his overjoyed eyes as he wept,

"You are more stunning in person! Your skin is paler than ivory, your hair is darker than a starless night sky! Your eyes! A salvation of darkness to my mortal coil! Ciel Phantomhive, you are more precious to me than all the cats of the world."

"Now wait just a minute lover boy!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"What the heck is even going on?" Hikaru added.

"This chance meeting of ours can only be what was meant to be- fated, inevitable, destiny!" Nekozawa went on! "Ciel!" He said as he placed his hands on the boys shoulders,

"You don't have to hide your true darkness from me! I know the truth of your family name! I know about its curse. I've known about it before you were even born."

Ciel stared at the completely mad boy in front of him but he couldn't do anything! He couldn't say anything!

. . .because there was something vital at this moment.

Nekozawa...

Ciel knew exactly who that family was.

**The Tokarev Dynasty of Russia.**

_This... Was all too good for an evil noblemen like Ciel to ever pass up._

"Just what do you know of me?" Ciel asked with the tilt of his head.

"Ciel I know all there is to know about you." Nekozawa said taking Ciel's hand in his own.

"Okay guys I'm really confused about what's going on over there." Haruhi said with the rest of the crew.

"It would seem Nekozawa-Senpai has taken a particular liking to our newest host." Said Kyoya with a grin.

"And what exactly are you smiling about?" Haruhi asked knowing that smile too well, "Don't tell me you've been anticipating this."

"No, I did not, but you see this is a host club." Was Kyoya's response and he walked over to Nekozawa.

"Welcome back Nekozawa-senpai," he said with his charming smile, "I'm sorry to interrupt but you see Ciel is on duty as of right now with many girls waiting for him so they could share some company, however if it-"

"I'll pay anything!" Nekozawa exclaimed proudly, "Just so long as it means I get Ciel all to myself."

Kyoya bowed, "Very good, sir."

_So that's what he smiling about_, Haruhi thought He knew Nekozawa would buy out Ciel's clients.

"No way!" Kaoru exclaimed and then he ran over to Tamaki who was watching the scene from his own sofa, "You're just going to let this happen."

Tamaki shrugged,

"Why wouldn't I? If you ask me I'm actually really proud of Ciel- he's sure to become an excellent host."

Kaoru gritted his teeth and then looked down at the ground bitterly.

Kyoya had ordered Honey to close the curtains and had set Nekozawa and Ciel up at a private table with candlelight.

"Nekozawa-Senpai it's an hon-"

"Please, call me Umehito, Earl Phantomhive." Nekozawa interrupted swiftly.

"Very well, then please call me *Ciel."

Nekozawa swooned, dazed in the glory bestowed upon his by his hero! Then he began to giggle, and said in between,

"He-he-he~ like a rose you are, Ciel. So enchantingly beautiful- all of those who look upon you only want to get close enough so they may pluck you for theirselves to claim, but like the rose you are covered in thorns. It's devilishly ironic~."

"How so?" Ciel asked- needing to know how much did this teen actually know of him. To be honest, Ciel does have some very vague memory of perhaps working with the Nekozawa family- he knows for sure his father did business with them often, but this kid... He couldn't know the actual truth, the real truth.

All of sudden Nekozawa pushed out of his seat and slammed his palms flat against the table surface.

"I'm sorry to be so forward Ciel, but I have to say something or I may just be consumed in my own anticipation!"

Ciel, even though he was sweating from being so startled, nodded in his seat and said,

"Y-yes, what is it?"

Nekozawa moved to Ciel and got down on one knee. He took Ciel's hand in his own and asked,

"Ciel, will you?..."

Suddenly the attention of the entire room was casted onto those two boys. The girls' faces of curiosity, Renge's out of emotional anticipation, the crew mostly out of confusion, all except a certain twin- Kaoru- who looked at the display in disbelief.

"...Ciel Phantomhive," Nekozawa said darkly, yet soothingly,

"Will you go out with me?"

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-" most of the host club stammered.

The girls!- half swooning, half ooo-ing and aww-ing! Renge narrated the whole thing, because in all of host club history never had this occurred!

"You've seen it here right now, live! Today is a day for the history books! Our newly added host, Ciel Phantomhive! The youngest official host of all of host club history was just asked without any hesitation! Without any fear! Awe~ By none other than the President of the Black Magic club, Umehito Nekozawa, which we all found out not too many episodes back is truly a handsome spectacle underneath all those dark attributes!

What will happen?

Will our Ciel, need I remind you, who is only 13 years old, yet a second year high schooler be comfortable with dating a third year!

Is Ciel even comfortable with his sexuality as of yet!

Nekozawa certainly hopes he is!

Until next time!"

"I-I... I ahhhh- I uh-um." How does one even respond to a question like that! Ciel had goosebumps all over, and was overall shocked by it! Never before in his life has someone asked him out on a date- and here comes a teen he's never met down on one knee.

If it were any normal circumstance he would decline immediately, but this boy was vitally special- not to mention he's sort of intriguing- but then again off putting.

Also- would it be proper of a host to decline or to accept?..

The host club stared with wide eyes and mouths agape. Half of them out of horror and the other half out of shock! Just what will this do to our beloved host club!? And just what will our beloved host club do about it? Let's just say. . . It won't be a pretty picture.

* * *

**_Hey Guys! Wow! Thanks for all the responses to who you guys ship and all! It's so interesting to see how some of you ship this while the others ship that! We got awesome pairings such as  
_**

**_Kyoya x Tamaki (YUS)_**

**_Kyoya x Ciel (YUS)_**

**_Kaoru x Ciel (YUS)_**

**_Tamaki x Haruhi (YUS)_**

**_Sebastian x Ciel (YUS) _**

**_Tamaki x Ciel (YUS) _**

**_Hikaru x Haruhi (YUS) (I need some of that in this story- probably next chapter) _**

**_However I bet all of you are appalled that I threw that _**

**_Nekozawa x Ciel in your face! _**

**_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _**

**_And even a little _**

**_Arthur x Ciel_**

**_Idk if you guys saw that special episode with the murder mystery where they introduce the actual Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and tie him up in the kuroshitsuji fun- Personally the manga feature was way better- and I just love him because he's so awkward and sweet and investigative so he'll be good for these future couple of chapter to add to the drama~~ with this maybe love pentagon or octagon thing I got going on. _**

**_Anyway thank you guys for everything and keep telling me what's your ships and everything! _**


	11. Their Host Club, Devising

**It's my stories anniversary! Sort of! It was like some days ago enjoy!**

* * *

"I-I... I ahhhh- I uh-um." How does one even respond to a question like that! Ciel had goosebumps all over, and was overall physically shocked by it! A bolt of lightning ran up and done his spine! Spiking his nerve endings and causing his hair to stand on ends. Never before in his life has someone asked him out on a date- and here comes a teen he's never met down on one knee.

If it were any normal circumstance he would decline immediately, but this boy was vitally special- not to mention he's sort of intriguing- but then again off putting.

Also- would it be proper of a host to decline or to accept?..

Kaoru stared with his mouth agape and his eyes wide. He couldn't believe it! _Nekozawa came out of nowhere and was asking his!... No wait... Ciel's not his... Not yet at least._

Kaoru gritted his teeth and his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"We can't let this happen, Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled grabbing his brother's blazer.

Hikaru nodded, "You're right, Ciel's just now became an official part of our group and we're not going to let some creep whose lived in the dark all his life have some fun with him!"

"Ciel's part of our group!" Kaoru yelled and then he basically teleported over to Tamaki and yelled in the boy's face,

"I can't believe you're going to sit by and watch this happen!"

Tamaki blinked, mortified by the intense gazes of the twins and said,

"Wh-what do you mean? Ciel isn't going to actually say 'Yes'. It's like Haruhi all over again with the Casanova (Kasanoda). Remember that? That turned out fine in the end."

"Perhaps..." Ciel suddenly said and all the girls erupted because their hearts we're overflowing at the sight.

_Ciel looking down at Nekozawa, unsure and confused- Afterall he's only a child, and the way his eyes look so wide and big! So cute!~_

Hikaru pounced over to Kyoya and yelled at him,

"Come on, Kyoya! Isn't this against some rule or code of conduct! Tell that guy to get lost!"

"As far as I'm concerned there aren't any rules stating that our guests are not allowed to ask such things, and besides I can't tell him to leave; he is after all, a paying customer."

"Yeah guys," Haruhi said walking over, "Nekozawa has a right to ask, but I have to agree. . ."

Haruhi turned her head over to the display with a bead of sweat at her temple, "Isn't it a bit creepy of an 18 year old to ask out a 13 year old? There has to be some rule on that! I mean Ciel is still just a kid."

Suddenly the girls swooned again at the new sight!

Nekozawa took Ciel's chin in his hand and said huskily in his own dark creepy way,

"There, there~, Ciel, you don't have to answer me now- we have so much to catch up on before we make any rash decisions. I just wanted the truth of my affections to be known. However, I shall expect an answer in three days' time!"

"Three days time?" The host club repeated.

"When the clock ticks past midnight on that third day and if I don't have my answer- I promise to never burden you with my inquiries ever again, but please, ~Ciel," Nekozawa brought his face so close to Ciel's that they brushed noses and the sight caused the girls to fall over in the amount of affection,

And for Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki to nearly lose their cool.

"Consider it, now." Nekozawa stepped away bowing, "Until we meet again!"

And then he was gone.

"Hm, interesting." Kyoya said with his hand to his chin, "There is to be a ball three days from now that ends at exactly midnight."

"Huh?"

"Yes and the host club is in charge of conducting the event. It's to celebrate the coming of Spring."

"What is it with rich people making out everything to be a fairy tale?" Haruhi commented mostly to herself.

Tamaki then pounced over to Ciel and grabbed the boy's face and yelled,

"Ciel you don't actually want to go out with Nekozawa-senpai! Now come on its as Haruhi said he's way too old and mature for you! Why don't you preserve that innocence for when your old enough and ready!"

"Let go of my face!"

"Ciel!-"

"Listen, will you just be quiet for a moment!" Ciel scolded and turned his back to the guy. He had to think. Weigh the pros and cons to this situation.

Tamaki stuttered to himself and felt as if the air was knocked out of him- and that's when he got fired up, and pointed an angry finger at Ciel while steam blew out his ears like a kettle,

"Now you listen here young man! I don't know where you think you can use that tone with me, but I won't stand for it! You will-"

"Don't speak to me like I'm your child, your responsibility! I don't have to listen to what you say!"

"Ciel you are my!-"

"For God's sake! How delusional are you! I don't remember having an actual "big brother" growing up! Do you even know the names of my parents!? No!"

"Ciel!-"

"No!"

And then the twins and Mori-Senpai finally came over separating the dispute before things could get any further out of hand. The twins grabbed each one of Tamaki's arms and Mori scooped up Ciel like a princess. Kyoya slid over and said,

"Okay, if everyone would just calm down we could go about this nicely."

Ciel inhaled and exhaled and Mori sat him down. Tamaki grunted but he too knew he was being insane.

"I have to say. I expected more from you people." Renge said with a disappointed pout and shrug on her shoulders, "Ciel is old and mature enough to make the decisions he wants. After all he did skip three grades you have to give him some credit."

"You just like the idea of Ciel and Nekozawa getting together!" Kaoru then accused bitterly, pointing a finger at Renge.

"Well of course I do!~" Renge swooned, clasping her hands together with hearts in her eyes, "The idea of two dark and handsome young boys falling in love is absolutely dreamy~~~!"

"Not when ones a child and the other practically an adult!" Tamaki scolded shaking the very room from his shrilly voice, "Not to mention men were not made to lay with other men! It goes against the laws of nature!"

"Oh really?~" Hikaru asked crossing his arms, "then what about that kiss between you and Kyoya? Did it feel like you were breaking any of these "laws"?"

Tamaki gasped, cowering back with his hand clasped over his mouth to hide away his lips, and then he yelled through his hand in a muffle,

"Kyoya and I agreed that was not a kiss!"

"Wait- hold on!" Haruhi exclaimed backing away from the group, "You two kissed!"

"Haruhi it's not what you think!-"

"It was not a kiss." Kyoya said with an eyebrow twitch, "I fell into this moron, and he ended hitting his head on the floor unconscious."

"There was mouth on mouth contact which constitutes it being a 'kiss'." Hikaru said.

Haruhi shrugged, "Ya I can't see how that's too different from my first kiss.- oh wait! Was that your guys' first kiss!?"

"Listen," Kyoya said in his dangerously clipped tone, "this kiss wasn't consented nor was it out of even the slightest ounce of affection. It was the product of some prank by two idiots."

Haruhi backed away,

"S-sorry, I didn't know about any of this."

"Why are you being all of a sudden quiet, boss." Hikaru said glancing his way at Tamaki sulking in the corner.

"W-well." The teen said hugging his knees closer to him, "If we just hypothesize and say that what happened was indeed a 'kiss' then that would mean. . .

Kyoya was my _first_ kiss."

Everyone of the host club members gasped, but only Kyoya stood trembling in shock. His eyes wide, mouth slightly open- there could be no way. . .

How can a moron who was the founder and president of the host club- a club dedicated to playing with the hearts of girls with small bursts of affection not have had his first kiss yet!?

Granted, Kyoya has never seen Tamaki kiss a girl during club hours, or even spend time with a girl outside of school, but he figured when Tamaki was still living in France he at least kissed someone!

This was bad... No this was more than bad- this was wrong! **All wrong**!

"That's enough." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses, "We will not speak anymore about this until club is officially over. As far as I'm concerned we still have paying clients for each one of you waiting."

"I couldn't agree more." Ciel then said in a huff and stomped away. He threw himself into his chair and then angrily turned his head to state out the window.

The host club members looked at each other and sighed. Just what had gotten into them? What they all needed was a chance to relax and think over a bit.

* * *

Kyoya sat alone in his dorm, just studying when his phone went off in his pocket. He picked it up. It was his father. He answered it.

"Kyoya I needed to speak with you."

"Yes, father?"

"I heard what happened at the dinner party the other night."

"Ah yes... I know. Things became a little out of hand with the power outage and such, but it was all taken cared of."

"Yes, and actually I wanted to congratulate you..."

Kyoya's eyes widened a fraction.

"... The Earl Phantomhive sent me an email praising the wonderful service and hospitality he was shown by you. He regretted not getting a chance to meet me, but he said we would in due time..."

"That's good to hear."

"Another thing, he praised you a lot as well..."

Kyoya fell speechless.

"He informed me of what an excellent student you are and a challenging mind. He admires that quality about you the most. I think it's safe to say a future of mutually beneficial cooperation between our two businesses is guaranteed- you did well, Kyoya."

". . . Thank you, I'm glad."

"However, that's not why I am calling you this evening."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to talk about something else that occurred that night."

. . .

"Your brother Akito told me something I hope is not true..."

. . .

"Please tell me, Kyoya, you did not put yourself in a compromising position with the Suoh boy."

. . .

* * *

Ciel arrived to his dark and empty dorm...

And he intended to keep it that way.

Sebastian was a goddamn fool. He wanted nothing more to do with that man- if he even is a man! Ciel walked over to his desk to turn on the lamp when a sword lightly smacked his gasped and looked to see...

Charles Grey and Charles Phipps.

**The Queen's butlers.**

"Well well- how interesting. What has become of the Queen's guard dog?" Charles Grey said with a smirk, withdrawing his sword.

Ciel grabbed his smacked hand and retorted,

"And what do I owe the honor of having the two of you in my presence?"

"We come baring a message." Phipps said.

"A message could be easily sent through other ways."

"You're right actually," Grey said with the roll of his eyes and then in an instant he thrashed his sword out at Ciel. The younger boy threw himself back to narrowly dodge the attack and ended up falling on the floor. Grey then pointed his sword at the child's nose and said, "We actually come baring a threat."

"W-what!?"

"The Queen is unhappy. She was not amused in the slightest when she read your letter of resignation."

"That wasn't what it-!"

Grey lowered his sword down to press against Ciel's throat,

"Now's not the time of remedying misunderstandings." Grey said pulling his sword away and waltzing to the window.

"Now pay close attention because repeating myself is mentally draining so in short- the Queen is questioning your loyalty to her."

Ciel scoffed getting off the ground,

"That's absurd. The Queen knows that I, along with anyone who has bared the family name Phantomhive has always pledged our service and loyalty to her. A word of Phantomhive is unbreakable- not even in death."

Charles stared at Ciel with an unamused pout and said,

"Even so- this letter you sent her has her worrying and because of so she wishes to task you to test your loyalty."

. . .

"Very well- to clear my name and that of my family's. What does she ask of me?"

Grey smirked.

* * *

Professor Sebastian Michealis was just about to call it a night at 3 in the morning when there was a knock on the door.

Sebastian smirked knowing very well the only person who could be behind that door. Sebastian strutted to the door and opened it fully to see his little lord standing there with his infamous scowl.

"Well..." Sebastian said with an unamused frown, "It's a little late in the night to be paying me a visit.*"

"I just need to ask you something." Ciel said with a little bit of a huff, and took a step forward into the doorway when Sebastian blocked him with his body.

"Is that so?" Sebastian said staring down at the boy- and having to fight his eyes from glowing because there was too much excitement seeing his little lord not in control of a situation. "I don't think I have to answer to any of your questions."

"Sebastian!-"

"Where are your manners?" Sebastian interrupted while grabbing Ciel's chin harshly and silencing that cute mouth. "Show some respect." He said with a grin and released his hold on the chin and turned away. "You are speaking to an elder after all*." Sebastian grinned devilishly.

Ciel had to inhale and exhale slowly to get his nerves suppressed down, and said with fists at his sides,

"... Professor Michealis,"

"Yes, Phantomhive?" Sebastian said turning to face the child.

"I need to know... Did you get a message from her majesty?"

Sebastian smirked, "I didn't get a message per se, but do I know what is to happen? Yes, I do."

Ciel gritted his teeth,

"So what your saying is you didn't get an assignment."

"No, in fact." Sebastian said with a wide grin causing Ciel to pout. "Now are you saying," Sebastian said stepping over to the child and bending down to his level, "That you need help, little one?"

Ciel was about to remark something back when Sebastian cut him off with a serious face,

"Remember, manners."

Ciel had shivers up and down, and bead of sweat at his temple when he said through gritted teeth,

"Sebastian... Would..." Ciel abruptly turned his head to the side causing Sebastian to chuckle.

"I see... A guard dog doesn't beg." Sebastian said with a frown and was about to turn away when Ciel stopped him by grabbing his robe.

"No. No. It's just..." Ciel trailed looking down at his own feet which caused Sebastian to smile fondly. Such a young boy. He often forgot that this soul had such an adorable shell. He often forgot too that some of this soul was still untouched- unblemished.

Sebastian knelt down so that his face was leveled with Ciel's and he said softly,

"Yes, Ciel?"

Ciel blinked, and then snapped his face away in vain attempt to hide his blush and said irritably,

"I'm just unsure about all of this."

"And why is that?"

"Because..." Ciel said, his fists balling at his sides, "Because I don't know if this is what I want."

"What is it that you want?"

"I don't know..."

Sebastian scrutinized the boy for a couple moments more before standing up and walking over to his desk.

"I'm sure by doing this case you could figure out what exactly it is you want."

"How could you be so sure?"

"Well..." Sebastian said with a hidden smirk while opening up his laptop and turning it to show Ciel...

"I'm not making any promises but the man in question could be the murderer of your parents."

... On the screen was none other than **Viscount Druitt.**

"But I'm sure you already deduced that."

"Yes I did," Ciel said, "In fact I have already made all of the arrangements. There is to be a ball in three days from now to celebrate the oncoming of Spring. I already spoke to the Chairman, Yuzuru Suoh, about upgrading this event into a charity ball. I already made a generous donation and have arranged a guest list with readied invitations. In fact, this ball will probably be the most famed social event of the year. It will definitely be interesting to see all of the world's masters in one room."

Sebastian smiled deviously and proudly at his young lord's plan. How perfect it was.

"I'm impressed. It would seem you have this all taken cared of. However, wouldn't it be a bit risky trying to deal with Druitt when there is so much going on."

"It will be a bit challenging. That part I am still working out, but it would prove most benefitting once I get to speak with some of my company's top competitors about striking up a beneficial relationship."

"Allow me to suggest," Sebastian said with a slight bow, "the Viscount Druitt is being charged with what exactly?"

"It's a little unclear," Ciel said with a thumb to his lip, "however, the Viscount has both attended and thrown a large number events in the past year, and coincidentally each event he is present, at least one female guest goes missing. My best guess is sex trafficking or something worse..."

"Hm," Sebastian hummed, "Interesting indeed, however a thought just occurred to me." Sebastian said in a condescending tone causing Ciel to glare up at him.

Sebastian leaned on his desk, resting his head in his palms and said,

"Why should I help you?" He tilted his head, "Do I get anything out of this?"

Ciel growled internally and barred his teeth,

"What do you mean? This is a case from her majesty!"

"To you. She asked nothing from me." Sebastian said with a smirk, sitting up.

Ciel grabbed his hair,

"Sebastian we don't have time to be playing stupid games!"

"Is that what you think this is?" Sebastian said appearing out of nowhere right in front of Ciel's face. The boy would have fell backwards hadn't the desk been behind him. Wait! How did he get turned around! The desk wasn't behind him before! Never mind that, Sebastian was only a few inches away with that sinister grin of his. Ciel held his breath and could feel the heat rise to his cheeks.

"You should know," Sebastian said, "what goes around comes around."

Ciel ground his teeth, trying to lean away further but not succeeding and said,

"I am well aware."

"Very good then, so, if you want my assistance on this case I require payment." Sebastian said.

"Fine, how much do you want then?"

"Money is not what I do this for."

"Then what do you want!?"

"That can all be sorted out in due time, but for now I think it's best we get to work." Sebastian said with a smirk pulling back.

Ciel crossed his arms and nodded approvingly,

"Very well, what do you suggest our course of action be."

"Well it will be hard to keep an eye on every girl in the room. Druitt will most likely try to prey on one even with all the commotion. However commotion may just work to his advantage."

"Then what would you suggest?"

Sebastian turned to look at Ciel with _that_ look.

Ciel shook his head in horror,

"No, Sebastian! Not again. I am not doing that again!"

"I'm afraid it can't be helped. It will be much easier to bait him and only have to keep an eye on one person."

"B-b-but why?..." Ciel said with his head hung in defeat.

"How will I be able to talk to people when I'm in that disguise!"

"I suppose you should've thought of that."

Ciel glared up at the man and said, exhausted,

"I've had a long day sorry my plan wasn't perfect."

"Perhaps you should retire to your room. It is way past you bed time, little one.*" Sebastian mocked.

Ciel's glare intensified before he sighed with a hand to his temple and said,

"Whatever, I'm too tired. Children need their sleep otherwise they can become a bit fretful*."

"I'm well aware. Allow me to assist,"

In an instant Ciel was in Sebastian's arms, bridal style, and Sebastian brought their faces just close enough to get his little lord blushing and said,

"I'll be happy to continue my services as your servant. That is. If you'll have me."

Ciel swallowed staring into those crimson orbs. For a moment he couldn't recall why it was he told Sebastian off and he almost ordered Sebastian to take him back to his room when he remembered...

Sebastian's unreliable, unpredictable, Hell! Is he even trustworthy?

What was in their relationship that would deem trust?

Ciel pushed away from Sebastian and said sternly,

"I won't. Now put me down."

Sebastian stared, wide eyed, as he set down his little lord. _So... Ciel was going to be difficult._

"Sebastian," Ciel said turning his back to the man, "I'm not a little kid anymore, this is not like the time when we first met. You are no longer my caregiver and I'm not that broken child. You work for her majesty and so do I. We're partners. Not master and servant. I don't need you taking care of me."

. . .

"Now if would like to, you could join me back to my room for a cup of tea."

Score one for Ciel, probably a 1000 for Sebastian but whose counting.

Sebastian smirked,

"And who will be preparing this tea?"

"You of course,"

Sebastian giggled following behind the child to his room. It would seem Ciel has taken charge of things for now.

* * *

As soon as Ciel walked into his dorm he planted himself face first into his bed. What time was it now? Who knows.

"I'll prepare the tea." Sebastian said.

Ciel sat up and started taking off his shoes and such. He then went to the bathroom to change into his pajamas and brush his hair, and when he opened the door Sebastian was right there ready with a mug of tea.

"Thank you," he said taking the thing and drinking it down eagerly.

"So how was your day?" Sebastian asked following behind Ciel.

Ciel scoffed sitting down on his bed,

"As if that interests you."

"It does, also how did you like my class?"

"It was boring, just like the rest of you."

"Tsk. Tsk. Perhaps it would be more fulfilling if you paid attention."

"I do pay attention, and all I have to say is you baby them." Ciel plopped down onto his bed and took a swig of his tea, "I'd like to show them how your real training method is." Ciel thought back to all the times Sebastian used a ruler on his palms.

Sebastian chuckled,

"These students are not as dedicated as you are."

"The majority of them are just there to look at you."

"And does that bother you, little lord?"

"Of course not, besides, there's not much to look at."

"Tsk tsk, do I not meet the standards of the almighty Earl Phantomhive? I'll have fix that."

"Don't be ridiculous," Ciel exhaled setting down his empty mug.

"I have to say the only promising student I have so far is your partner, what was his name? You seemed quite infatuated* with him."

"Maybe I am, would that bother you?"

Sebastian smirked, what a clever child.

"Not in the least, in fact I think you should spend more time with him. Your influence could prove beneficial to my star student."

"Perhaps... But there is this other guy."

. . .

_O-other guy?.._

"His name is Umehito Nekozawa. He seems to be obsessed with the dark and underworld and out right asked me out today." Ciel sighed, falling back into his bed, "Like I said, I had a long day."

"What was your answer to such a question?" Sebastian asked with a weak grin.

"What do you care? Would it bother you if I had said yes?"

. . .

_Evil clever child._

Ciel yawned loudly,

"He gave me time to think about it, who knows," Ciel rolled into his pillows to snuggle closer, "he could be interesting."

* * *

The bells of Ouran Academy tolled signaling the start of class. Class... That's where Tamaki Suoh should be right about now, but instead his father called to speak to him privately in the host club room.

At the sight of his father Tamaki smiled politely, bowed, and said in a silky smooth voice,

"Yes father? You called for me."

"Tamaki," his father said sternly, "there has been a change of plans."

Tamaki's brows furrowed but his smile never wavered,

"I don't understand; what plans have been changed?"

"The Spring ball," Yuzuru said, "It has been upgraded into a charity event by an anonymous donor. Many of our supposed allies and foes will be attending this party, do you understand?"

"I-I'm not sure I follow."

Yuzuru sighed in exasperation and said,

"Many of our business partners will be attending. Some very important figures and some you have to keep an eye on. I want it to be clear now that the host club will not be participating in organizing this event whatsoever. I want you to attend this ball as yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

Tamaki blinked, his smile ever so slightly wavering as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Y-yes, it's just you caught me off guard. Has the host club disappointed in the past with hosting events? If there's something you're not satisfied with we can always-"

"No Tamaki," his father said sharply, "That is not the issue. It's time you learned to live in the real world. If you plan on becoming head of the Suoh family then you must learn how to live outside that wall you made known as the host club."

Tamaki's... Smile... Faded.

Yuzuru sighed sadly and approached his son and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"I'm sorry, Tamaki, but you have a lot of eyes on you. It's time you start looking into your future. Your real future. I won't always be here to defend you."

"...I know, you're right father. I will do as you please." There was a shadow over Tamaki's eyes as he said that.

"That good to hear." Yuzuru walked over to the door of the host club room and then remembered.

"Another thing," Yuzuru said, "you must bring a date to this ball."

Tamaki's eyes widened and turned to see only his father's back.

"I heard something alarming..." Yuzuru said, "I don't need to know what goes on in your personal life, Tamaki, but I was informed about the incident with you and Mr. Ootori's youngest son had. I don't mind how you choose to live your life, Tamaki, but Mr. Ootori cares a whole deal about how his son lives his."

. . .

"To clarify and clear things up its best both of you bring female dates to this ball."

. . .

. . .

"... As you wish, father."

* * *

The host club was to commence in 20 minutes. Like always, Kyoya and Tamaki were the first to be there. Tamaki stared out the windows of his host club room and sighed.

"I'm assuming your father spoke to you as well."

Tamaki jumped, startled, and turned around to see Kyoya standing behind him.

"Wha-?"

Kyoya sighed, "My father spoke to me last night."

"Mine did too, this morning." Tamaki said looking down at the ground, "he said the host club will not be helping with the ball which means we're free to show up with... dates." Tamaki forced a smile.

"Wait! Did I just hear you right?" Called Hikaru showing up from nowhere.

"We're not hosting the ball?" Kaoru asked.

"That's right," Tamaki said, "Gentlemen, you are free to go to this ball as yourselves and with a date."

Hikaru crossed his arms,

"That kind of stinks though. Who wants to go through the headache of getting a date."

"My sentiments exactly," Kyoya said.

"Come on," Kaoru said nudging his brother with his elbow, "This is your chance to ask Haruhi out."

At that Hikaru and Tamaki both gasped as the realization hit them.

"No way! If anyone is going to be asking my little girl to a ball it's going to be me! Her handsome Prince Charming who will dance with her until her heart's content." Tamaki argued.

"Then that settles it. We'll just have to have a competition to see who gets to ask Haruhi to the ball." Hikaru said with a challenging grin.

"Who's asking Haruhi to the ball?" Honey asked skipping into the conversation with Mori and Ciel right behind him, "Wait Haruhi can't have a date to the ball. We're suppose to be working aren't we?"

"The host club was relieved from the ball duty." Kyoya said crossing his arms. He turned to look out the window and said what he thought was to himself,

"The question is, who should I take?"

"**Wait! Kyoya's bringing a date!"**

Kyoya stared at the shocked faces and said,

"Why exactly does that surprise you people?"

"Who would've thought, that the dark prince had a heart." Hikaru said.

"So whose the lucky fellow?" Kaoru asked with a smirk.

"It will be a girl," Kyoya said with a hidden glare at Kaoru, "and I'm not sure yet. It can't be one that attends the host club."

"Why not?" Honey asked.

"It would cause too much rivalry and jealousy. After all a host should always appear to it's clients to be available. Otherwise they would be disinterested knowing their host's heart belonged to someone else." Kyoya clarified, "I need to go with someone who wouldn't cause any trouble."

"I get it, you need to go with a plain Jane to not cause any wars over you." Hikaru said with a wide grin.

"I can still go with someone who would look good beside me so long as their status is as good as my own."

"Why not take Haruhi?" Honey asked.

"I don't think it would be that gratifying taking Haruhi."

"What about me?"

The entire host club gasped and looked at the brown eyed girl with sweat at their temples.

"N-nothing! Everything's fine! You go freshen up now, Haruhi, clubs about to start! Gotta look nice for the ladies." Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki said together pawing her away from the conversation.

"Okay sure," Haruhi said skeptically, "by the way there's this lady outside looking for Ciel, should I let her in?"

Everyone but Ciel tilted their heads and Ciel nodded.

Haruhi opened the door to-

"Nina Hopkins! (Aka the tailor who indicates the seasons)" The twins gasped.

The woman strutted into the room like she was working a runway with her luggage at tow and said with a wink,

"Oh my what a handsome group of gentlemen. Still too old however. Strange." She turned to look back at Haruhi,

"What's a cute girl like you hanging out with boys like these?"

The host club gasped again.

"You mean," Kaoru said

"You could tell she's a girl!?" Hikaru finished.

"Naturally, I know one of my own." The woman then grabbed Haruhi by the wrist and pulled her into an erotic embrace. Her hand was shamelessly groping Haruhi's rear and the other swiping over her flat chest.

"You have such flattering material-"

"GYA!-" Haruhi shrieked.

"What is she doing to my little girl!?" Tamaki hollered having to held back by Mori-senpai. Ciel sighed with his hand to his temple and replied,

"My apologies, Miss Hopkins can get quite passionate when it comes to these kinds of things. It's how she tailors."

"I can conjure up many cute outfits for a body like this." Nina whispered huskily into Haruhi's ear, "How about it, dearie? Would you model for me?"

"Th-thanks! But not no thank you!" Haruhi squeaked pushing herself away form the tailor and earning freedom at last.

Nina sighed, disappointed, and then changed her pint of view to the group of men who were staring at her mortified. A certain matching pair caught her eye,

"Say..." Nina put a gloved hand to her chin and said, "I know you two boys. Oh yes, you're Yuzuha's twins."

The twins nodded,

"Yup, that's our mom."

"Miss Hopkins." Ciel interrupted by clearing his throat too, "How about we go handle business."

Nina stare in awe at Ciel with stars in her eyes and said with clasped hands,

"Oh my! The Earl is still a beautiful boy as always... It's a blessing."

Ciel sighed with a bit of a flush, "Miss Hopkins please."

"My apologies, I forgot how serious my star model is. Say, where's Mr. Stiff? He's not here is he?"

"Sebastian is currently working." Ciel said leading the way to the changing room.

"Good."

"Say, where are two going!?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Nina has something she'd like me to try on." Ciel said simply and the two left. Haruhi sighed and said,

"I'm going to go freshen up too I guess."

She left eyeing the three morons.

"Okay so let's talk about this competition." Hikaru said turning to face Tamaki with his signature pout, "We need to earn the right to ask Haruhi to the ball."

"Why don't you both just ask and see who she says yes to?" Honey suggested.

"Very well," said Tamaki, "I'll just make sure those two perverts don't get the chance to ask her."

"Hey I'm out on this one." Kaoru said backing away to Kyoya, "I'm with Kyoya-senpai, I don't see the point going with Haruhi." Kaoru looked at Kyoya and could see a dark aura surrounding him filled with negativity.

"H-hey, Kyoya-senpai? Are you alright?"

The gang looked over Kyoya's shoulders to see he was aggressively going through his laptop looking over girls and crossing them out mentally one by one. None of them seemed to fit apparently, judging by the way Kyoya kept scrolling and glaring.

"K-Kyo-chan?" Honey said, "It's not like you have to come with a date."

"Actually, I do." Kyoya said in his clipped tone.

"Why not go with me and Takashi? We don't mind."

"No." Kyoya said shutting his laptop harshly, "It has to be a girl."

"Why?" The twins asked.

"It just _has_ to be."

"Hm. How about?... No no. What about! No no." The gang pondered exactly who could Kyoya take. Most of the girls in the school attend the host club at least every now and again. The girls that didn't were kind of nerdy or not Kyoya's type of girl- or girl you'd expect to see Kyoya with.

"Uhg, don't you know any girls outside of school?" Kaoru asked.

Kyoya shook his head and mentally howled. This was going to prove to be a very challenging task.

* * *

Haruhi was in her dressing room making sure she looked groomed enough for the standards of the host club when she noticed right at the armpit of her blazer on the left was a small hole. She sighed reaching into her pocket to pull out her sewing kit when she realized she didn't have it.

"Oh," she said to herself and she pondered for a moment and then snapped her fingers. Ciel's friend Nina had to have one. She's a tailor after all.

Haruhi stepped out of her room to see a giant red curtain hanging from the ceiling sectioning off a good part of the room.

_That definitely wasn't there before._

Haruhi stepped up to the curtain and said nervously,

"Uh-Um excuse me?"

The response Haruhi got was nothing but muffled yelling. She leaned closer and heard.

"I-I can't breathe! Ow! You're trying to kill me woman!"

"Nonsense! You have to suck it in if you want your figure to work!"

"I-I c-can't. N-Nina."

"Just hold on a little longer."

_What is going on in there!_

Haruhi backed away not sure what to make out of what she just heard when a banana peel appeared out of nowhere right underneath her foot step.

Naturally she went flying around the room.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH WOOOOOOOOOAAAAh!"

She grabbed onto the only thing that could save her from flying possibly out the window.

The curtains.

So much happened at once. For Haruhi she grabbed the curtains and tore them off with her and crashed to the floor.

The gang outside came marching in to see what all the commotion was about and stopped right at the doorway because...

Ciel stood staring petrified with a face as bright as a tomato, wearing only his boxers and a tight pale pink corset and large pigtail hair extensions.

Hikaru's mouth was shaped like a comical O.

Honey and Mori had question marks floating all around their confused bodies.

Tamaki and Kaoru's mouthes dropped all the way to the floor;

And Kyoya dropped his notebook.

((Light bulb flashing.))

Haruhi pulled the curtains off of herself and said with a small nervous giggle,

"Geez that was a bad idea." And then she noticed what was going on. When she saw Ciel she felt a wave of shock paralyze her.

Ciel. Ciel couldn't breathe.

And fainted.

* * *

_When I regained conciousness the first thing I heard were those words,_

"... And the God of all grace, who called to you his eternal glory in Christ, after you have suffered a little while, will himself restore you and make you strong, firm and steadfast..."

_They ignited something within my own being that wasn't there before..._

_I saw myself turn over, hands to my ears, eyes wielded shut, and begged him- whoever the voice was- to stop._

"No, no, no. No, no. No! No! No! St-stop! Stop that! Stop! Stop! Don't say that! Stop! Stop! Make it STOP!"

_I heard many beeping sounds go off, and people running in, and I felt those hands pinning me down again..._

"NO!"

"The patient is experiencing a delirium-"

"No, no, no, no!"

"-Pushing in five miligrams-"

"Get OFF! No! Stop! Don't touch me! No- A-Ah!..ah...hng!..D-don't..tch..."

_The darkness claimed me yet again- and I would've wallowed in it weren't it the fact that it was injected into my veins. I fought it off best I could, but my mouth, my limbs, and my eyelids all failed me except for my ears. The last thing I heard before I was gone again was,_

"... may the healing of God's love clean thee, and make thee whole, and pure. Afterall, he sent out his word and healed them; he rescued the from the grave..."

_My body twisted from disgust._

* * *

Ciel jumped up to see he was on the sofa and surrounding him was everyone fanning him.

"How did?.. Where am I?" Ciel questioned looking around like a frantic, wild animal.

"You fainted remember." Honey clarified.

"Sadly we had to cut the corset off." Nina said with tears streaming down her face, "Luckily I have some spare string."

"Could we please talk about why the heck you're wearing hair extensions!?" Hikaru exclaimed, "I thought you said you weren't a girl!"

"I'm not!" Ciel exclaimed throwing his legs off the sofa and realized he was only wearing his boxers. Instantly he blushed and exclaimed,

"Where are my clothes!?"

"You could've fooled me." Haruhi admitted honestly to herself, "about being a girl I mean."

"Your clothes are right here." Honey said bringing over his clothes above his head.

Ciel instantly grabbed his shirt and pulled it over. He wondered if anyone saw his scars. If they did they didn't say anything about it which was okay for now.

"Okay okay." Kaoru said, "What is going on here!?"

"Are you a transsexual?" The twins asked getting into Ciel's bubble.

"No!"

"Then why are you wearing that!"

"I-I-I. . ."

Ciel couldn't tell them! He couldn't tell them a single thing!

"Gentlemen!" Nina suddenly exclaimed untying her decorative cloak on her skimpy outfit and throwing it off of herself dramatically as always.

"Ciel is a jack of all trades! Just look at these measurements!" She whipped out her clipboard of Ciel's measurements like a prize she had won, "These proportions! I can fashion him as a boy or as a girl- whatever I like! His long lean torso can be suited into a tight vest or lean gown. In fact my next collection will be starring Ciel- the girl! For my Spring collection- yes!"

Nina had stars in her eyes just imagining the possibilities she had for a body like Ciel's.

Everyone got it- Afterall they've examined all of Ciel's magazines from cover to cover. He's a model without a doubt and can pass as a girl just by adding hair extensions.

Speaking of which Ciel looked so cute sitting on the sofa with just a shirt, boxers, and said hair extensions on.

Kaoru stared, with a petrified blush and exclaimed,

"Ciel! Please! Put some clothes on!"

"Oh relax, boy." Nina said strutting over and grabbed Ciel up, "Come now we have to finish up."

Nina and Ciel moved to a different room to finish up their fitting. Ciel sighed,

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, plus! You can just make it up to me by modeling in my spring collection."

Ciel sighed but that was fair enough.

* * *

"Woah so Ciel is a model?" Haruhi said blinking. Who would've thought that such an arrogant introvert could be a model of either gender. What a world.

"He's just like Haru-chan," Honey said patting the girl on the arm, "Short hair makes her handsome and cute, but some hair extensions makes her pretty and cute."

In the corner Tamaki was having a little crisis as he tapped his fingers over his lips.

"I just don't get it! How can Haruhi pass off as a handsome young gentleman and Ciel pass off as a fair maiden! Has the world lost become backwards!?"

The twins shrugged, "That's genetics for you."

"To be honest," Hikaru said, "Ciel makes a pretty girl. I think many would agree."

((Light bulb flashing.))

"I think Ciel-chan could pass as a sophisticated young lady." Honey agreed, "What do you think Mori-senpai?"

((Light bulb flashing.))

Mori nodded.

((Light bulb flashing.))

"You know Ciel is probably not all too eager about this ball, but he probably would do it for a reason." Hikaru said with a devious smirk. Hikaru slid over to Kyoya,

"Say Kyoya, what do you think about Ciel?"

"What about Ciel?" Haruhi asked tilting her head like a puppy.

"If I am picking up what you are suggesting correctly," Kyoya said, "...It could work."

"What would work?" Kaoru asked.

Kyoya sighed, straightening his glasses,

"So suppose I ask Ciel to the ball to pose as his female counterpart."

! ? ! ? ! ?

"I'm missing something aren't I?" Haruhi said weakly feeling as if she had been mentally spun around and around! Had Kyoya just said that!? Was the world losing it's mind today!?

"You Can't BE SERIOUS!" Tamaki hollered jumping off of his chair and running full, psycho speed at Kyoya,

"THIS IS NOT WHAT WE AGREED TO OUR FATHERS TO! You Can't GO WITH CIEL TO THE BALL THAT WOULD DEFEAT THE PURPOSE OF YOU BRINGING A DATE AT ALL! Even CIEL POSING AS A GIRL JUST DOESN'T work! Don't you understand there's nothing to be gained in a homosexual relationship! WHY ARE YOU GOING WITH CIEL WHO IS CLEARLY A BOY!?" then a banana peel appeared causing Tamaki to trip and fall right at Kyoya's feet.

Kyoya glared down at the moron at his feet.

Honestly, Tamaki was hard to love sometimes.

He straightened his glasses,

"Nothing about this date with Ciel will be of romance so I don't plan on gaining anything in it that way. The reasoning behind all this is because going with Ciel disguised as a girl would completely wipe away the worry of picking a girl that doesn't attend the host club, and furtherly no one knows of this female Ciel. She could be my date from a different country which would explain why no one would know her. No one knowing who she is erases all major questions leaving the small ones, and any conflict amongst the girls will be minor because by the next day the girl I went with would have disappeared into thin air. No jealousy, no rivalry, and I'll have someone who would look good enough beside me."

"I think it's a great idea!" Honey exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"I think it's a horrible idea!" Kaoru hollered with fire in his eyes and pointed teeth.

"Are you saying that Ciel is the only "girl" pretty enough to go as your date?" Haruhi asked with a bead of sweat at her temple, "The irnoy in that is almost unhumorous."

As if on cue Nina Hopkins stepped out of the changing rooms with her hand on her hip and the other in the air and announced,

"Gentlemen! I present to you the Lady Phantomhive!"

She opened the doors completely moving out of the way displaying a silhouetted, rose petals-showered, female Ciel gowned in his infamous pale pink, Victorian, flowered dress with a matching hat with matching flowers. His face was bright bright red with a mortified expression- he couldn't believe Nina actually got him to do this. She said it was the only convincing way for the boys to understand he was just "modeling".

Everyone stared at the sight in awe. Tamaki had to clasp to hands over his blushing face; Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed each others' eyes and screeched,

"Don't look Hikaru-"

"Don't look Kaoru-"

"HE'S TOO BEAUTIFUL!"

Honey had his hands clasped and eyes watering in awe as he squealed,

"Ciel-chan is even more cute as a girl, I can't help but stare at him."

Mori nodded to Honey's statement, but he too even stared... Amazed.

Kyoya never let anything get to him. He mentally screamed at himself to look away, to smirk, to straighten his goddamn glasses! But his body wouldn't listen. He was staring, shamefully staring.

Haruhi was the only one to blink away and looked at her male companions in shock,

"Oh crap. Don't I need to bring a female date to the ball too?"

Tamaki and Hikaru then snapped out of the muse with disappointed faces and then smacked their foreheads!

How could they forget that important detail!

* * *

**_Phew! That was crazy! Stuff gonna go down! Anyway thanks for favs, follows, and comments! Btw IMPORTANT remember how I said this is sort of my story's anniversary! Well the next ch. is a special deleted scene that I did for the lols that didn't get into the final cut but now IMMA just slip it because it's great and it's my story's anniversary so whatevs! _**


	12. Their Host Club, Deleted Scene

**Special Deleted Scene: **

**(Setting: Kyoya's place the night of the dinner party. ((Ch. 9)) **

**Titled: Sleepover fluff) ps. Don't forget to go back and read the ch. before this.**

* * *

"You know we have plenty of guest-rooms for everyone to sleep in." Kyoya said.

"No way this is much more fun!" Honey exclaimed laying out his sleeping bag that was spotted with Usa-chan faces.

"We don't mind." The twins said in unison.

Kyoya shrugged and went along with it. The group laid out like sardines in a can. In order it was an unconscious Tamaki with drool coming out of his mouth, an irritated Kyoya, a snickering Hikaru, a smiling Kaoru, a skeptical Ciel, an excited Honey, and a silent Mori.

Ciel sat down and said with an eyebrow twitch,

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yeah! Come on Ciel," Honey said patting the spot beside him, "it'll be really fun and since we're all together it will be warm and cozy."

Ciel smiled weakly at the supposedly elder teen and laid down.

"You better not roll all over the place, Kaoru." Hikaru scolded.

"Whatever, you're the one who always tangles our legs together!" Kaoru retorted.

"W-Wait!" Ciel gasped sitting up and staring at the two, "you two actually do that incestuous behavior outside of school!"

"Yeah, actually." They both said nonchalantly causing Ciel to choke on the air in his lungs.

"Hikaru and I have never been separated." Kaoru said with a proud smirk.

"We're always together. Sharing a bed is an everyday thing with us." Hikaru said,

"Oh..." Ciel said thinking about the last time he ever shared a bed with anybody... And then recalling... "...That must be really nice then." Ciel said looking away.

The twins looked at him inquisitively when Honey suddenly yawned loudly,

"YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW! I don't know about you guys but I'm beat!"

"Mhm." Mori mumbled.

Honey snuggled in and was out like a light. Ciel laid his head down and closed his eyes, and was too, out like a light.

"Wow," Hikaru said, "he must've been really exhausted." Hikaru sighed and laid down himself, "Sometimes I forget he is just a kid after all."

"Can someone tell me why I have to sleep next to him (Tamaki.)" Kyoya complained because the moron had actually latched himself onto Kyoya's arm and was drooling on him.

"Because mommies and daddies always sleep together." Hikaru said with a snicker.

"Why does everyone keep referring to us as husband and wife?" Kyoya asked pushing the blond's head away in vain attempt to get him to let go.

"Because Kyoya," Honey said, (he wasn't actually sleeping!) "You two act like husband and wife."

. . .

"In what way do we act like husband and wife?"

"If you can't see it then all well." Hikaru said.

"You're hopeless." Kaoru said.

*sigh*

* * *

_Ciel saw himself. He saw himself knocking on his parents' door and his dad opening it. He saw himself crawl into his parents' big bed, and could even feel their arms wrap around him in their warmth. Then it became too warm, and then Ciel saw himself alone in a bed of flames. He could hear the screams of his parents and he could feel the flames licking him. Then pale hands from every angle came reaching out to claim his life. Grabbing him, holding him down, groping him, pinching, probing, and pulling-_

* * *

Kaoru woke up hearing something. He blinked his eyes open and saw before him Ciel sobbing in his sleep. He was mumbling unintelligible things, and tear drops appeared here and there out of his eyes. Kaoru reached out and lightly shook the boy hoping to wake him from this bad dream.

Ciel's eyes instantly shot open and he took a deep breath while sitting up as if he had been suffocating. His body trembled and his chest heaved.

"Ciel?" Kaoru said as he reached a hand to rub the boy's back when Ciel turned and swiped the hand away harshly.

"D-don't! Touch me!"

Kaoru brought his offended hand back and sat up to get a better look at the boy.

Ciel breathed some more and then once he remembered where he was he turned to look at Kaoru slowly and said,

"I'm sorry. I was... I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright," Kaoru said, "Was it a nightmare?"

Ciel nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry for waking you."

"It's alright, do you need anything? Like water or something?"

"No it's fine- I'll be fine. It was just a dream."

"What did you dream about?"

Ciel swallowed while wiping his tear-stained cheeks with his sleeves, "It was nothing. Just things in my past, things that have happened long ago..."

Kaoru stared at the kid and wondered... When they first met he was this rude, narcissistic, posh-y, no name. He was still all those things really but he had a name- and it's weird that he's sleeping right next to him yet he knows absolutely little to nothing of the kid.

"Let's go back to sleep." Ciel said decidedly all of a sudden and plopped his head down on his pillow facing Kaoru. Kaoru ended his thought there and joined Ciel with laying down.

"Now that I think about it," Ciel said with a small grin that really shocked Kaoru a little- I mean, he's only ever seen him scowl or smirk maybe. Ciel continued,

"How long has it been since I've slept together with someone like this. I think the last time was on a stormy night like this when I was little. The howling from the wind frightened me so I climbed into my parents' bed. Now..." Ciel said with half lidded, sad eyes, "...there's no one." _They're gone._

Kaoru stared and without even thinking he wrapped an arm around Ciel and pulled him closer.

"Kaoru?"

That's when reality set in.

"Huh! I-I-I didn't mean- I wasn't! It's just whenever Hikaru is feeling sad about something he likes me to hold him so I thought you would like it too. It was entirely unconscious too. I meant nothing by it or anything!"

Ciel stared at the remarkable teen and then smiled fondly.

"Let's just get some sleep."

Ciel closed his eyes and again he was out like a light. Kaoru stared at him and could feel it.

He could feel himself falling for him. Damn.

* * *

The sun was just rising early the next morning when Fuyumi stepped out into the living room just to check on the boys in her robe when she witnessed a breathtaking sight.

The boys were sleeping tightly next to each other like a family of pups.

Mori laid flat while Honey next to him had spread out and had one arm and one leg resting on top of Mori, snoring away. Followed by Ciel who had scooted closer to Kaoru and was nuzzled against Kaoru's chest and Kaoru had one arm swung around Ciel, but was snoring away at the ceiling. Her poor Kyoya had Tamaki latched to him on one side and Hikaru on the other- both sleeping like babies. It amazed her how Kyoya looked so peacefully asleep then with his head tilted over to Tamaki, his nose in the boy's hair.

She giggled and got out her phone and took a picture. She figured when they all grew to become masters of the universe she could show them this picture. To remind them that life isn't as serious as it seems.

* * *

Ba-Thump ba-thump ba-thump

Tamaki could hear someone knocking at the door.

Ba-Thump ba-thump ba-thump

Maybe if he just ignored them they would go away...

Ba-Thump ba-thump ba-thump

Persistence is a fault and this person had to give up. Come oooooooon. Tamaki was so warm and cozy. He nuzzled deeper into his warm pillow to savor the warmth more.

Ba-Thump ba-thump ba-thump

Oh god. "Someone answer the door please and thank you..." Tamaki mumbled weakly rubbing his nose into the warmth more,

Ba-Thump ba-thump ba-thump

"Ahhhhh," he whined, "I don't wanna get it."

Ba-Thump ba-thump ba-thump.

Tamaki inhaled deeply. Okay what kind of person would just keep knocking at the door? I mean it's a Sunday and isn't he

. . .

That's when he remembered.

He was at Kyoya's house and the last thing he remembered he was falling into his head, then he woke up to Kyoya sitting on him, and then he fell asleep on the floor... The rest of it is so fuzzy.

Ba-Thump ba-thump ba-thump.

What was it he was laying on?

He stopped and listened and then he noticed how his pillow was rising and falling and that's when he knew...

"Gwhaaaaaaaaaa!" Tamaki exclaimed sitting up and staring at the disturbed Kyoya he had been sleeping so comfortably on.

"K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K"

Kyoya blinked his eyes opened and said,

"Could you keep it down, it's still early."

"How? Who? What? Where? When?"

"Shut up and go back to sleep." Kyoya whined snuggling his face into his pillow.

Tamaki stared at his low blood pressured friend and wasn't sure to fight him or join him. He knew he could never go back to sleep so he stood up and exclaimed,

"I gotta use the bathroom!"

Kyoya sighed when he heard his friend pad away and then got up himself. Hikaru woke up next when his pillow left and rolled over to Kaoru and grabbed his brother's chin and lightly shook it, and said,

"Kaoru how did we get here?"

Kaoru groaned and blinked his eyes open and said,

"What?"

"Where are we?"

"My place." Kyoya said from the kitchen.

Kaoru looked down and saw the Ciel sleeping all up against him and couldn't stop the blush.

That's when Honey woke up and said,

"Awwwwwww, good morning- oh! Takashi I slept on you again, I'm sorry."

Takashi sat up,

"You're fine."

Honey smiled and turned his head to see Ciel, and Kaoru silently wiggling out.

"Aw~ Ciel-chan sure is cute when he's asleep."

"You think so?" Kaoru said and then looked down at the boy. He could admit it... "Yeah, Ciel's pretty cute when he's asleep..."

"I agree Ciel is super cute when he actually acts his age." Hikaru added, "I bet you liked sleeping next to him, didn't you Kaoru?"

"W-what! No! It was just coincidence. You slept all curled up on Kyoya!"

"It's because he was on my right. I curl up with anyone on my right."

"And how come you didn't bring up that detail last night?" Kyoya asked with a glare.

"Must've slipped my mind."

"Say Kyoya what are you doing in the kitchen?" Honey asked getting out of bed with Mori.

"Making breakfast. Could you wake the "cute" Ciel and ask if he'd like coffee."

Just as Kaoru was about to wake Ciel himself the boy sat up and said nonchalantly,

"I'd like tea if you have any."

"W-wait! You were awake this whole time!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Ciel stood up and straightened his rumpled clothes.

"Listen, I didn't say you were cute cute, and I don't even know how!-" Kaoru stammered but was interrupted by Ciel.

"So you only think I'm cute when I'm unconscious? I never realized how much of a pervert you are.*" Ciel said with with hidden smirk.

Kaoru flipped out, and everyone laughed.

* * *

**_Tada!~ that's it folks! _**


	13. Their Host Club, Auctioning

**You all love it so much! Here's that next chapter for you! BTW thank you guys for so much positive feedback, especially on my deleted scene of Kaoru and Ciel ;). Before you ask, the answer is yes. There will definitely be more of that. So much more. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Ciel sighed, the world loved to torture him. Here he was standing in front of a group of male teenagers being gushed over, wearing this stupid, frilly, pink dress! He was the Queen's goddamn Guard dog! He's snuffed out the evils of this world, evils that should never reach the surface, but does anyone know that about him? No. To them he's just a really smart kid whose pretty as a girl.

Ciel sighed looking at the ground. Nina had decided to go on and on about the dress's design and then proceeded to talk about her spring collection of suits for men.

"I don't usually do boys older than 15, but I have done men's clothing before," Nina said, "If you boys would like I could probably whip up something gorgeous for you to wear to the ball! You too," she grabbed Haruhi again as if they were about to waltz and continued, "I would've liked to put you in a pale pink, low cut, v-neck dress, or even dare a sexy black; But, I think you like dressing as a boy more don't you?"

"W-wait!" Tamaki said appearing in the background, "I like the idea of Haruhi as a girl- please do continue."

"No way!" Nina scolded, "It is not yours, but the lady's place to decide."

"Oh but could you make us matching outfits?" Tamaki begged on his knees with his hands clasped, "Look! I already have a few ideas thought up!" Tamaki pulled out his book of cute things for Haruhi and him to wear someday. The sight caused Haruhi to cock a disappointed brow at her boss.

Hikaru went over to Ciel and took his gloved hand in one hand and then placed his other hand at the boy's waist. Ciel was about to screech protests when Hikaru said silkily,

"Ciel we have a proposition for you,"

"No we don't!" Kaoru wailed grabbing his brother from the shoulders and yanking him away.

"Kaoru," Hikaru scolded, "Come on! This will be a ton of fun otherwise the ball would just be a boring get together of people we don't care about. It would be way more interesting if Ciel and Kyoya went together as dates."

"What?" Ciel gasped backing away from the two. Ciel made the mistake of turning his head and meeting the eyes of Kyoya, and then Honey ran over and grabbed both his hands and cheered,

"Ciel go to the ball with Kyo-chan! It will be lots of fun and you can wear your pretty dress!" Honey spun with Ciel and then released him back stumbling into the twins arms.

Hikaru grabbed one arm and Kaoru the other.

"Let Ciel go!"

"You let Ciel go!"

"Get off Kaoru!"

"Get off Hikaru!"

Hikaru ground his teeth and let go of Ciel to get in his brother's face, and funnily Kaoru did the same thing.

"Why shouldn't Ciel and Kyoya go together!?" Hikaru howled.

"Because of many reasons! One being I'm pretty sure Ciel doesn't want to go to the ball posing as a chick!"

"Oh? Are you Ciel? No- so you can't speak for him!"

"Well I for one think it's already hard enough trying to keep Haruhi's gender a secret and now we have to hide Ciel's! Not to mention doesn't this date have to be an _actual_ girl! I mean what was all the fuss over before, Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya sighed while straightening his glasses,

"I didn't want to disclose this but because of the prank you two pulled on Tamaki and I our fathers want us to bring female dates to 'clear up misunderstandings'."

The twins blinked,

"Wait so," Hikaru said pointing a finger at Kyoya, "You need a girl date to show what? That you're straight or something? And Tamaki too?"

Kyoya nodded,

"Yes. My father isn't very approving of homosexuality..."

"But it's the 21st century!" Hikaru yelled.

Ciel would've loved to stay and chat with them more but he felt like he couldn't breathe again. He motioned to Nina to come back to the dressing rooms. As they approached their room the doors opened themselves to reveal-

"Well well, Mr. Stiff shows his face," Nina hissed at Sebastian, "And what are you wearing! A teacher's robe! What are you! Ancient!? That's hideous," She ranted.

"I think I look rather good," Sebastian defended his attire, "Tradition is best."

"Tradition is!- Did those words just fall from your mouth?!" Nina fumed.

Just when there was about to be a battle to the deaths about fashion sense Ciel interrupted the two with,

"Could one of you please help me out of this before I pass out again?"

The two eyed each other before Sebastian stepped forward to help and Nina said,

"I'm going, I can't stand to look at his outdated attire."

Ciel sighed once she was gone; "This isn't going to work, Sebastian."

"By the way she's lacing it it won't." Sebastian said helping Ciel's boots off.

"No," Ciel scoffed, "I can't go to the ball dressed like this. My cover is blown. Those people out there know it's me."

"Those people?" Sebastian repeated with a smirk, "You mean your friends?"

Ciel scoffed but didn't say anything.

Sebastian then helped him pull off his dress and such. It was like opening a present. Unlacing the corset was undoing the silky red bow. Releasing the garters and pulling off the gloves was unwrapping the decorated paper. Undressing Ciel had just as much anticipation as unwrapping a gift.

When Sebastian was onto buttoning Ciel's shirt on, the boy said quietly,

"There's a way, but I don't want to do it..."

"Pray tell?"

"I could go as Kyoya's date to the ball posing as a female."

Sebastian stopped buttoning,

"...Come again?"

Ciel huffed, "Listen it's an idea that came about by them not me! But I realize how convenient that would make for our situation. The only trouble is trying to catch Druitt while posing as his date."

"You'll have to make the call."

Ciel groaned.

* * *

"Okay I get it," Kaoru said calmly, "You need Ciel to pose as a girl to not cause any problems over the host club while simultaneously getting your dad's approval, but really is that even necessary?"

"Of course it's necessary Kaoru!" Hikaru screeched, not going about this calmly, "Killing two birds with one stone here!" Hikaru yanked his hair in frustration and then glared at his brother, "Why don't you just come clean, Kaoru? You're in love with the kid, aren't you? That's why you don't want Kyoya-senpai taking him as his date!"

Kaoru stared, mortified as a flush burned over his face like a flame before he stomped his foot to the ground,

"No I'm not!" He ground his teeth in a grunt, "God I didn't know you were this much of an idiot!"

"Guys, come on-" Haruhi tried to sedate the situation.

"Yeah, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, don't start fighting again."

"Oh good grief! Can you guys handle anything without my help?" Renge asked with a bored expression setting down her briefcase. She had heard the dispute clear up the hall on her way there, and in just that short amount of time she had concocted the perfect foolproof plan.

* * *

Ciel stepped out of the dressing room with Sebastian following behind him (Sebastian had taken off his teacher's robe so Nina wouldn't comment). What the two saw was entirely and drastically unexpected.

"90,000 yen! Do I hear 95,000?" Renge called into the microphone over the crowd of girls jumping up and down excitedly.

"They're," Sebastian said with an eyebrow twitch, "Auctioning off each other."

Ciel couldn't believe. The hosts were up on a makeshift stage, with one stepping forward (Haruhi was up right now) presenting themselves to the audience. The girls were all in a frenzy with their father's checkbooks waving in their grasps.

That's right Renge decided that the way to go about this situation was to just auction off the hosts. Simultaneously getting them dates while getting the host club money. Kyoya was absolutely ecstatic by the idea and so was everyone else.

Tamaki blew kisses to his fans. The twins winked and smiled deviously. Honey waved joyfully, and Mori stood stoically. Kyoya simply smiled, charming as always.

"Sold for 100,000 yen! To Miss Kasugazaki!"

The girl that the gang helped with her fiancé had come back just for this special occasion to buy Haruhi off as her date. There was no romantic feelings behind it, her and Haruhi just got along and over the year they've become good friends.

Haruhi hopped down off of the stage to approach the girl who unknowingly took her first kiss and smiled fondly.

"Hey, long time no see," Haruhi said.

Kasugazaki blushed lightly, recalling this was the boy she accidentally kiss, but then remembering how kind of a friend he was and said,

"It's nice to see you."

While the two exited through the crowd Renge announced,

"Up next! Our cute~ new recruit, Ciel Phantomhive!"

Ciel froze up as all the eyes turned to him.

Sebastian was chuckling uncontrollably behind his gloved hands.

"Quiet you," Ciel retorted at the man harshly.

"Apologies, little one," Sebastian said in between his chuckles, "It's just... An amusing* turn of events."

"Oh shut up." Ciel said walking away from the aggravating man.

"Wait is that Professor Michealis?" some girl wondered aloud.

"Professor Michealis!"some girl called out.

Sebastian smiled and waved at his students/fans. Undoubtedly the girls would've rampaged the man if they didn't have an auction to bid at.

Nina scoffed stepping up to the clad man.

"I'll never understand,"she commented while crossing her arms.

"I've heard it's my charm," Sebastian replied with, in Nina's opinion, an annoyingly unfazed smile.

"What charm?" Nina said flippantly, "You lack personality and a sense of style. You're boring! You're Mr. Stiff."

Ciel begrudgingly walked up to the makeshift stage with a little lift from Mori-senpai, and when he turned around he felt his knees go weak. All the girls were looking only at him with excited shrilly squeals. Ciel felt like a clown in a circus- no worse. He felt like a prostitute. If his parents saw where he was now they'd certainly be rolling in their graves. Their son, their sweet boy, being auction off to a girl for one measly date to a ball. Not to mention none of the proceeds seem to be going into any kind of charity so this really is prostitution isn't it?

"Since our Ciel here is a rare delicacy we are going to start off the auction at 50,000 yen!" Renge announced with a flirtatious wink.

_Oh dear lord_, Ciel thought. What a horrible price. No girl should ever have to buy the company of Ciel Phantomhive especially to a ball. He has no dancing skills, his social skills when it comes to flirtation or romance is nonexistent. Jesus this was too much. And then it got worse.

"60,000!"

"70,000!"

"80,000!"

_They're actually bidding!?_

"100,000!" Shouted a deeper voice- quite unusual than that normal, shrilly, girl voice.

"What's this?" Renge questioned the crowd. She grabbed her binoculars while speaking into the microphone, "Ladies it seems we have a surprise bidder, please welcome Nekozawa-senpai!"

The ladies clapped- all full supporters of Nekozawa and Ciel hooking up.

"Nekozawa?" Sebastian said aloud, "I believe that's the male who asked Ciel out or could I be wrong?" Sebastian took a closer look at the cloaked, shadowy, puppet-wielding creature; and there was no mistake. "That would be him." Sebastian confirmed with a bead of sweat at his temple.

"Your competition." Nina mumbled.

"Beg your pardon?"

Nina cleared her throat, "Nothing, remind me- how old are you again?"

"How old do I look?*" Sebastian asked with a secret smirk.

"Well judging by your personality centuries!" Nina criticized.

Sebastian chuckled,_ then you would be right._

Hikaru's, Kaoru's, and Tamaki's body's were paralyzed in fear at the arrival of Nekozawa-senpai. After a couple moments their bodies finally kick started into action. **Oh no.** The trio pulled themselves together into a circle. Kaoru silently yelled,

"What are we going to do!?"

"At this rate," Hikaru said with a grunt, glancing back a the bidding, "Nekozawa will have him for sure."

"Not today!" Tamaki silently yelled, "I've got an idea!"

And here was the idea...

...The twins sneaked out into the crowd to do some mischief while Tamaki stood on stage and kept the girls eyes on him.

"Oh my," Tamaki said silkily, "It's just so hot in here with all the commotion..." He threw off his blazer dramatically and then moved onto his tie, "my neck feels so constricted wearing this thing..." He loosened it slowly, yet surely- and the girls were losing their minds. "Maybe I should just unbutton a few..."

"AAAAAAaaaaa! Tamaki-senapi!"

"Yes, please unbutton a few more!"

"Today has been so interesting!"

"What the Hell is going on there?" Haruhi asked Kyoya with a bead of sweat at her temple while staring at the sight of her boss using his body to distract women.

While all that was happening the twins in the crowd were making great progress in hiding and yelling out fake bids.

"150,000!" Hikaru yelled on one end in his best "girl" voice.

"200,000!" Nekozawa said without even flinching.

"250,000!" Karu yelled from the other end in his own high-pitched and horrible attempt at a female voice.

"300,000!" Nekozawa said cool as ever as he kept waddling closer and closer toward the stage and his prize.

Kaoru bit his lip before yelling (forgetting to sound like a girl),

"400,000!"

"Let me guess," Haruhi said to Kyoya with a face full of disgust, "You're just going to let this happen so you can earn a ton of money- am I right?"

Kyoya smirked, "You're learning more and more everyday."

_How did I know?_ Haruhi thought bitterly to herself.

Nekozawa was at the front of stage right before Ciel and called it,

"1,000,000 yen. In cash." His servants Kuretake and Kadomatsu were right behind him and popped open a briefcase full of nothing but paper money.

Haruhi's jaw dropped to the ground. Never in her life had she actually seen that much money.

Hikaru smacked his face while Kaoru fell to the floor in a might-as-well-be-dead style.

Tamaki was paralyzed. He had stripped for this not to happen! And just about when he was going to scream protests Kyoya appeared out of nowhere in front of Nekozawa on the stage and announced,

"Sold to Nekozawa-senpai. Please step up on the stage and claim your prize."

Sebastian had to turn his back away from the display to conceal his laughter.

Nekozawa stepped onto the stage chuckling darkly as he approached Ciel with his long, spider like fingers reaching eagerly toward Ciel's face. Suddenly the lights went out (thanks to his servants for flipping them off and shutting the curtains) and he flipped off his hood to reveal his surprisingly gorgeous face; and with his hands cupping Ciel's chin he pulled the boy forward- and for a moment the girls thought they would kiss- but Nekozawa stopped right before that contact and smiled dashingly before saying,

"My Earl, I want it to be known that if it would've cost me all the cursed treasure of Cortés I would've gladly given it all up, if only to spend one dark evening with you."

Ciel had more than a massive chill, his body was frozen over like the Antartica.

_What was wrong with this guy!?_

"Th-thank you." Ciel managed to stammer out, spooked out of his mind!

Nekozawa smiled, and then stepped down off of the stage and with one hand extended Ciel, he said dashingly,

"Come with me, Ciel. We have much to talk about."

* * *

Hikaru was over by his brother fanning him back to life. His brother's emotional heart had stopped beating due to an overwhelming amount of disappointment.

"Someone please! He needs medical help!"

Hikaru gritted his teeth, and grabbed desperately onto Kaoru's blazer, and leaned forward with his head hung over his brother's "lifeless" form.

"Please Kaoru..." Hikaru said, "you have to pull through."

"Oh brother." Haruhi sighed at the cheesy sight.

But the girls! The girls were going nuts!

"What's wrong with Kaoru?"

"Do you think it has something to do with Ciel and Nekozawa-senpai?"

"Should we get a real doctor?" They all wondered.

That's when Dr. Honey and nurse Mori appeared at the scene.

"Alright everybody back up!" Honey instructed in his slightly deeper and authoritative voice, and the girls obeyed. Honey turned around to view his patient, and while rubbing his hands together he ordered,

"Hika-chan I'm going to have to ask you to step aside."

With a few sniffles Hikaru let go of his brother and stepped over to Haruhi and latched onto her and began "crying" on her shoulder.

"Hey! Knock it off, I just got this thing dry cleaned." Haruhi complained, but to no avail.

Honey leaned over to examine Kaoru closer, and with his stethoscope he pressed it against his chest. He could hear the faint heart beat of a broken soul and knew just what to do.

"Nurse," Honey said in his deep Doctor voice, "We'll have to perform a bear hug to get his heart beating again."

Mori nodded, and then with that Honey threw off his doctors get up and with Mori holding Kaoru up against his chest Honey hugged the "unconscious" boy- accompanied with Hikaru who came to help. They hugged Kaoru until his lungs felt too tight to breath and so Kaoru blinked open his eyes, taking a deep breath, and met his eyes with Hikaru's.

"Hikaru?.."

The girls applauded with tears at their eyes.

"Kaoru pulled through!" they cheered.

* * *

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Tamaki screeched while grabbing fistfuls of his own blond hair and yanking them viciously seeing as it was the only way of expressing his anger without actually hurting anybody. Tamaki collapsed to his knees with tears streaming down his face,

"I knew this plan would backfire on me- mommy do something!"

"Sorry there are no refunds." Was Kyoya's cold response.

Tamaki jumped straight up with his face boiling like a kettle about to explode more than just a whistle. It was going to blow a whole damn lecture. He stomped right over to Ciel with his pointer finger already pointing and began,

"Ciel! Now you listen here! I forbi!-"

Yes, at that very conveniently inconvenient moment a banana peel had fallen right before Tamaki-senpai's step causing him to fall forward with his pointing hand colliding right into Ciel's back.

The boy had had his hand extended to Nekozawa-senpai and was about to step off the stage with the clad teenager when, with Tamaki's extra push, had fallen completely over.

Nekozawa taken by surprise managed to catch Ciel but not without collapsing to the floor. Ciel straddled Nekozawa-senpai with his hands on either side of the elder's head, and Nekozawa stared up at the young Earl completely dazed. What a breath taking sight! The Earl Phantomhive right on top of him staring down at him with those unforgettable azul eyes, wide from surprise.

Nekozawa's prayers have been answered! Scratch that- his wildest dreams were coming true!

"Um..." Ciel couldn't think- too much was going on at once.

Then with Kaoru just newly revived standing along with Hikaru, Haruhi, Honey, and Mori; and Tamaki crashed onto the floor of the stage with his head bent weakly upwards; and Kyoya observing coolly from his spot; and Renge with her binoculars; and Sebastian with his demon eyes; and every girl watching from where they were standing in the room.

They all bared witness to Nekozawa leaning forward and connecting his lips with Ciel's.

A. Real. Kiss.

Sebastian felt his body go rigid, Nina laughed into her hands- astounded, Tamaki couldn't hold his head up any longer, Kyoya's glasses flashed, the girls went crazy squealing,

"They just kissed!" or "He kissed him!" or "Oh my goodness!" or "It wasn't even an accident!"

Hikaru's emotional heart couldn't take this and he "fainted" into Mori's arms, and Kaoru stared in horror.

Renge of course narrated it all,

"We have yet another event for the history books! Today, live! We all bared witnessed to Nekozawa-senpai daringly kissing our youngest and newest member Ciel Phantomhive! No this was no accident! And you did not mishear me! Our two star-crossed lovers have indeed shared a real kiss. Never before has this happened. What will happen next?.."

Ciel had pulled away after the shock disappeared and stared down at the slightly ashamed Nekozawa in awe.

"Will new emotions spark between the two, will this date to the ball be the catalyst to a long lasting relationship between the two! Will Ciel accept and return Nekozawa-senpai's feelings? To all you out there has this been a heart-wrenching or heartbreaking sight? Is there anyone out there who could object to this love? Speak now or forever hold your peace?"

Tamaki managed to scrape himself off the floor to raise his hand and say weakly,

"I... I object."

"Whatever," Renge scoffed, "you turn down everything when you yourself aren't even tuned into your own emotions."

Haruhi stared at all this melodrama. Yeah, Nekozawa kissed Ciel, big deal. But the way everyone was making it out you would've thought these two were actual celebrities and this was some reality t.v show.

_I guess they are in this school. _Haruhi thought bitterly and then turned when something caught her eye. She saw Kaoru and his eyes looked glossy, and she could've sworn she saw a tear.

It then clicked.

She connected Kaoru's tear with him looking at Nekozawa and Ciel and it all made sense now. Kaoru was in love with Ciel.

_But then why isn't he objecting?_

"What's that?" Renge said with a sly smile, "No one objects? Very well then I hereby declare this pairing fanon! And my new favorite one true pairing!~"

Ciel scurried off of Nekozawa-senpai like he had seen a spider on the elder's face. Never in all of his life has he ever been in a place with this amount of indecency. Never in his life has he ever been surrounded by people like this. Never in his life was he ever applauded for kissing another male! Ciel's hands then clasped over his mouth at the realization, and in that moment he wasn't sure whether to yell, to run away, or!... Ciel has taken on many cases in his few years and none of them have ever left him at a lost for words like this. Ciel never thought high school would be like this! _Why is this high school like this? _

So many thoughts ran through his head. So many worries, concerns, problems- _he couldn't breathe._

Nekozawa sat up a bit to look at Ciel who looked like a frightened animal. It was such an attractive expression on the boy's face Nekozawa would have to admit, but that was besides the point at the moment. Ciel looked on the edge and Nekozawa could sense that. The way the boy didn't speak- _didn't breathe. _Nekozawa extended a hand toward the boy and just that snapped the boy out of his daze. Ciel blinked, and without any warning he just paced past Nekozawa, and eventually everyone else. He didn't really run away. It wasn't out of fear or disgust it would seem. Ciel simply just left the room without a single sound or expression. It was as if he just remembered he had somewhere else to be,

The gang watched him go in complete confusion but none made a move to stop him; And even though Ciel didn't leave in a fit of rage Nekozawa still felt hurt- like it was his fault somehow. He tried calling to the boy just like Prince Charming at midnight to Cinderella,

"Ciel!" He called, "Ciel, please wait! Don't go!"

But it was no use. The boy would leave and that would leave Nekozawa there on his hands and knees on the floor of the host club room not knowing what he did wrong. Was it the kiss? Was he being too forward?

All the girls wept for Nekozawa-senpai as Renge narrated,

"Our hearts are at one sharing the pain Nekozawa-senapi is in. To see such a bold gesture go to waste. What could it be? Does Ciel not share the same feelings? Is this all too much for his young, boy heart? Will we ever know?"

At the sight of his master leaving Sebastian made a quiet exit himself using a different method of exit.

* * *

Kaoru watched with wide eyes as Ciel left. He didn't understand it. It's not as if Ciel left in a fit of rage or anything. Was something wrong? At that moment Kaoru didn't care that he didn't what was going on. He backed away from the group and weaved his way through the crowd. He was going to check on Ciel.

Hikaru had "awaken" from his emotional faint to see what the fuss was about when he felt like something was missing from the corner of his eye, and when he turned to see what it was he saw that it was Kaoru. Where his brother normally stood by his side was empty.

"Kaoru?.." Hikaru whispered to himself and then turned to look for where he may have gone, and then he saw only a flash of orange in the crowd of brunettes, blondes, and so forth. Hikaru knew exactly where his brother was going and a part of him wanted to follow, but a stronger part forced his legs not to move. He knew Kaoru was going after Ciel, he knew that Kaoru was falling for the kid, but he didn't actually think Kaoru would go through with it. It felt weird without his brother at his side. He felt scared and alone. He's been so used to having Kaoru that when he looks at his shadow he expects to see two.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned and saw Haruhi's worried face,

"Hey, you alright?" she asked.

Hikaru felt a small tug at the ends of his lips.

"...Yeah."_ I'm not alone._

* * *

Nekozawa fell to the floor as if all the strength in his body had been stolen. The curtains to the host club's room began to open as the lights were flipped back on. Luckily Nekozawa was wearing his special clothing- not that it mattered. The pain he felt from the light couldn't dare match the pain he felt in his heart,

"I knew this would happen," he wept to the host club's surprise. The dark student sat up and continued,

"I knew that it was only a dream that I, a lowly peasant could ever win the heart of the Earl of darkness. I should've tried to be his friend and nothing more. I was a fool to be brave. I am unworthy, undeserving, I am... pathetic."

Something in his words caused a spark on Tamaki's part. He had picked himself up off of the stage and stared down at the elder teen in curiosity.

"I should cancel the date." Nekozawa said surely, "I-it would be the right thing. Someone like him shouldn't be seen with someone like me. I'm a **freak**."

At that the rest of the host club felt a tinge of sympathy in their hearts cry out.

Tamaki in that moment knew that this was wrong. Nekozawa shouldn't being saying those things about himself. He jumped off the stage and walked up the the cloaked boy.

"I think you're very admirable." Tamaki complimented causing Nekozawa to tilt his cloaked head up the the teen.

"Confessing one's emotions is a very scary thing, but I think lying to yourself about how you truly feel is unforgivable. You shouldn't give up." Tamaki's tone then turned serious, "If you want to win the heart of Ciel Phantomhive then you mustn't quit, and if your feelings are sincere then it is my duty as a host to help you." Tamaki extended a hand toward Nekozawa to take.

The rest of the host club members stared in awe. What a strange turn of events. One minute Tamaki is trying everything in his power to stop Nekozawa and the next he's helping him; But then again it's so Tamaki. Haruhi smiled at her boss thinking that Tamaki was such a nice guy. He could never hold a grudge, he could never hate, and even though some talk down about him he never lets it get to him. He's always so polite, so forgiving. He never lets a single thing get in the way from doing the right thing. But then a thought occurred to her.

_But doesn't Kaoru like Ciel? _She turned her head to look for the teen that would've been standing by Hikaru when she remembered he had left. Heck, even Haruhi was so used to seeing Kaoru by Hikaru's side. Without him there was just strange, but good. _He must've left to go check on Ciel. _

Haruhi wondered whether she should say something, but something about the way the snow was falling outside told her that things were going to be alright.

* * *

Kaoru found Ciel just standing down the hall around the corner staring out the window. He didn't look sad or anything but Kaoru still approached the younger teen and asked as nonchalantly a worried person could sound,

"Are you okay?"

Ciel blinked, turning away his gaze from the windows and once he saw who had asked his gaze softened. This caused an immediate warmth to spread across Kaoru's face, and then the boy took notice what was in Ciel's hand. An **inhaler**.

"I suppose," was Ciel's bored response, and then he smirked, "I'm sorry if I worried you."

At that the blush burned across Kaoru's face,

"Huh? N-No I wasn't worried I was just..." Kaoru trailed, trying to not sound like an idiot and decided to comment, "You have asthma."

Ciel looked down at his inhaler and gave a small nod,

"It's not that bad."

At that moment Kaoru felt something stir in his chest. They were there in the hallway, all alone, in _privacy_. A perfect moment to say something, to ask a certain something. Kaoru felt the collar on his shirt become too tight as he felt a nervous sweat come on. But he has to do it. He can't be like his brother Hikaru and never say a single thing. Hikaru's still too immature to recognize what his feelings mean, but not Kaoru. Kaoru knew from the start.

"Ciel..."

The blue-eyed boy tilted his head upward at Kaoru causing the other to swallow nervously,

"I wanted to say that I..." He has to say it! He needed to say! He wouldn't let fear control his life. What's the worse that could happen? That Ciel would say, 'No'? Well actually that would be the worse- but Kaoru wasn't going to let it stop him. He inhaled confidently, and then on his exhale he said as quick as he could,

"I wanted to say that I li-"

"There you are."

Kaoru felt the weight of the world fall onto his back, crushing him to the floor as he watched the boy he was about to confess to turn his head to the culprit of the interruption- Sebastian. With a water bottle in hand.

"It's about time." Ciel complained, totally disregarding what Kaoru was saying- oblivious to it's true meaning. Kaoru sighed exhaustedly and smacked his forehead. Ciel was just like Haruhi. Too dense to even realize what was about to be said.

"Give it to me, Sebastian." Ciel ordered with his hand stuck out with his infamous frown on.

"It would appear you have yet to grow out of these fits." Sebastian commented as Ciel brought the bottle to his lips and took a swig. Sebastian then turned his attention to Kaoru and said, "Surprises are what usually cause them and it seems like this particular surprise took a toll* on him."

"Shut up," Ciel retorted before Kaoru could make any comment. "Don't make it sound like I'm so fragile."

"Apologies, little one." Sebastian said with a small grin causing an eyebrow twitch on Ciel's end. Ciel took another mouthful of water before thrusting the thing back to Sebastian and said,

"Let's go Kaoru."

Kaoru had a nervous bead of sweat on as he watched Ciel walk away after rudely giving the water back to Sebastian, and all Sebastian did was smile stiffly. Like it was the only expression he was capable of. Kaoru followed after Ciel quickly.

They both headed slowly back to the host club room, and all the bravery Kaoru had was pretty much gone. Just being in Ciel's presence was both comforting yet intimidating. But there was still a burning question in his head. Surprises cause asthma attacks. Was being kissed by Nekozawa such a surprise because... Ciel liked him? Kaoru had to know. Kaoru rubbed his arm nervously, not letting his hopes get to high, before asking skeptically,

"So do you like Nekozawa-senpai, Ciel?"

The younger boy stopped walking and turned to show Kaoru that the boy had an eyebrow cocked with confusion and his brows furrowed as he said,

"I hardly know him,"

"_Phew_." Kaoru let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Kaoru one, Nekozawa none! Kaoru continued a little more up beat, "I know, but I think he likes you a lot."

"Hm," Ciel shrugged and started walking again, "I wonder what that's about. We've never met before but he says we have, and knows he wants to be with me."

"But you don't want to be with him?" Kaoru had to check.

"Not romantically, but he did buy my person to attend the ball with him so I might as well get to know him." Ciel still needed to know what all Nekozawa knew about him.

"This is going to sound stupid," Kaoru said, nervously rubbing the back of his head, "But do you like anyone?"

Ciel stopped walking abruptly.

The action caused Kaoru to flip out because he thought he had given himself away, and rambled hoping to diffuse the situation, "Not that I care or anything! But because of everything that's happened I was just wondering um..."

Ciel then started to laugh. It was a small laugh, the kind of laugh that makes you think that you have something on your face. Kaoru's eyes widened as he looked around to see what was so funny, because he must've missed it or something, but then Ciel answered his unspoken question with,

"Sorry, its just... This is what I expected high school to be like. Not whatever it is behind those doors there," Ciel pointed to reveal they were right in front of the host club room, and continued, "But what choice do I have?" and with that Ciel headed into the host club room leaving Kaoru with a question mark over his head.

* * *

**Enough for this chapter! What a weird turn of events! You all thought I was going to make Kyoya take Ciel- haha I fooled you! Nekozawa bought Ciel as his date- compliments to Renge~ Ooo the next chapter should be posted soon! Okay I'm not sure if you guys ever read these but this is important so ahem-**

**nvm- I took that down- if you wanna know more about stories I plan to do look in my bio. **

**FYI just to excite you guys the next chapter will have Ciel X Sebastian so just wonder about that. Thanks for everything!**


End file.
